Beauty and the Beast If Belle was a boy
by QueenBubleGum
Summary: What if Belle was born a boy? Would Gaston and the Beast feel the same or different? Find out in this gender swap fanfiction as you follow Beall the male counter part of Belle as he goes through the same things as Belle did. Enjoy. *Caution* *Contains Yaoi, Some Extreme sexual scenes. M/M romances only, you have been warned*
1. Chapter 1

**This FanFiction is the same story with a twist. What if Belle was born a boy? This story follows Beall the boy counterpart of Belle as he goes through the same thing as Belle went through. Food for thought: would Gaston and The Beast still be fond of Belle if she was a Man? You will have to find out for your self.**

 **Don't own any Disney characters or anything.**

 **Enjoy. ;)**

Beauty and the Beast

A Homo Twist

 **Once upon a time, in a faraway land,**

 **a young Prince lived in a shining castle.**

 **Although he had everything his heart desired,**

 **The Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.**

 **But then, one winter's night,**

 **An old beggar woman came to the castle**

 **and offered him a single rose In return for shelter from the bitter cold.**

 **Repulsed by her haggard appearance,**

 **The Prince sneered at the gift,**

 **and turned the old woman away.**

 **But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances,**

 **for beauty is found within.**

 **And when he dismissed her again,**

 **The old woman's ugliness melted away**

 **The reveal a beautiful Enchantress.**

 **The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late,**

 **for she had seen that there was no love in his heart.**

 **And as punishment,**

 **she transformed him into a hideous beast,**

 **and placed a powerful spell on the castle,**

 **and all who lived there.**

 **Ashamed of his monstrous form,**

 **the beast concealed himself inside his castle,**

 **with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.**

 **The rose she had offered, was truly and enchanted rose,**

 **which would bloom for many years.**

 **If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return**

 **by the time the last petal fell,**

 **then the spell would be broken.**

 **If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast**

 **for all time.**

 **As the years passed**

 **He fell into despair, and lost all hope,**

 **For who could ever learn to love... A Beast?**

Beall was a smart young man of 19. His name was given to him by his dying mother and his father decided to keep it. It suited him. He was a handsome young man, with shoulder length golden brown hair tied back in a blue bow. His bright golden brown eyes showed innocence a lot of the time but his deminer was nice and he always saw the good in people he thought as he walked into the little town near by. He looked almost like a woman if it weren't for some slight masculine differences. He had high cheek bones, with a petite nose, full pink lips, his face had a slight masculine jaw line, and his shoulders were wide. He sometimes wished he looked more manly but then he would not be the odd boy of the town. He sighed as he walked into town to the book store ocationaly saying hi to some people. He walked into the book store to return a book to the book keeper.

"Good morning Beall!" The old thin book keeper said excitedly. "What can I do for you today?" He asked.

Beall lifted up his book from his brown satchel at his side, "I came to return this." He told the old man as he sat the book down and took a look around.

"Finished already?"

"Yeah I couldn't put it down!" Beall answered as he climbed on to the small latter in the book shop. "Do you have anything new?" He asked.

"Not since yesterday." The book keeper chuckled lightly.

"Hm, well, I will just borrow this one!" He selected a book from the shelf as he climbed back down the latter.

Beall handed the book to the book keeper to check it off of the list but then he looked at the tittle. "Again? You've read this one twice!" He said astonished.

"I know! But, it's so good! It's my favorite! Daring sword fights, adventurers to behold, and a prince in disguise!" Beall answered enthusiastically.

The old man smiled brightly, "Well, if you like it all that much then you can have it." He told the young man.

Beall's eyes brightened in shock, "Really? I couldn't..."

The old book keeper placed the book in the hands of the handsome young man, "It's yours. I insist."

Beall's face lit up and he hugged the book keeper then took the book and slipped it into his satchel at his side and waved good bye to the book keeper as he left the book store.

Beall went to his favorite spot in town to sit and read a little before he walked back home. He sat on the bricks of the water fountain in town and watched as some sheep walled by. He told some of the sheep about his favorite part in the book and one of the sheep took a small bite from one of the pages. He looked a little annoyed at the sheep but shrugged as the sheep left him.

Mean while Gaston had been thinking of very twisted things about Beall ever since he met him for the first time. Beall was almost as beautiful as a girl. But he was a boy and that angered Gaston even more. It wasn't Beall's fault that he was a boy but Gaston wanted him even if he knew he wasn't a girl. He didn't want to be seen as weird but he wanted to young man and no one was going to stop him from getting him. He looked at himself in the hanging silver plates to make sure he looked his best then he turned around to head toward the young man when he realized that the young man was not there any more. He looked around franticly looking for Beall. He spotted him in the weaving through the crowed of people with his face in a book. Gaston push people trying to get to him and when he finally did Beall was already on the bridge going to his farm house.

"Beall!" He called out to him.

Beall turned around to see the one person he didn't want to see that day, Gaston. He sighed wearily as he put his book in his satchel away from Gaston's grasp. "What do you want, Gaston?" He asked annoyed.

Gaston chuckled as he stopped in front of Beall, "Well, good morning to you too." He said as he faked being hurt. LeFou chucked behind him.

Beall sighed and tried to push away the annoyance, "Good morning, Gaston."

Gaston smirked as he stepped closer to Beall, "That's more like it." He said in a deepen voice.

Beall backed up a step, "What do you want?" He asked as he looked into the hungry eyes of the larger man.

Gaston took another step closer to Beall, "I want you." He said honestly as he slowly backed Beall up against a tree.

Beall was cadged in by Gaston's massive arms, "What do you want with me?" He asked as fear ran down his spine.

Gaston looked at the wide fearful eyes for the young man that he wished to claim then his gaze fell to the soft, wet, pink, full lips he had always wanted to kiss Beall's lips since the day he meet him, "I think you know what I want." He answered as he grabbed Beall's chin in his large hand.

Gaston smirked as Beall's eyebrows turned down and his golden brown eyes brightened with anger, "Let go of me, Gaston." He tried hard to deepen his voice to seem more threatening but he knew he wasn't anymore threatening then a mouse. And Gaston was the fat cat toying with him just before he devoured him.

"And what do I get if I let you go? I have you right where I want you. What will you give me to let you go?" He asked as he drew Beall's face closer to his. He could feel Gaston's hot breath on his lips. Their lips were only inches apart.

"What do you want from me?" Beall asked through clenched teeth as more anger boiled inside of him.

Beall's body quivered slightly as he felt his thighs being pushed apart by Gaston's huge thigh. And his free hand grabbed one Beall's wrist painfully tight and pinned it to the tree. Beall looked over at LeFou who was turned away from them looking in the opposite direction. Beall was trapped he had no one to save him from this huge man that wanted to rape him. His father was busy at work with his new invention and they were far enough from town were no one could hear or see him. Only LeFou could save him if LeFou wasn't Gaston's minion. Or he would have to save himself, but how? He asked himself as Gaston snickered lightly at Beall's reaction. "How about a kiss? Just one kiss and I will let you go for now." Gaston said trying to bargain with Beall.

Beall didn't see a way out he was trapped he knew he had to trust the madman. "If I let you kiss me just once you will let me go?" He asked the madman as his heart surged with adrenaline.

Gaston smiled wickedly which made Beall not trust him at all but he had no other choice. He had to give this man what he wanted just once. "Yes, just one kiss anyway I want and I will let you go."

Beall squeezed his eyes shut and let out a shaky breath. He opened them back up to see the man staring at his lips hungrily. He didn't want this man to kiss him but if it was the only way. He hated the words he was about to mutter to this madman but he had to get back to his father. He needed his help and Beall wouldn't let down his father. "Okay..."

Gaston's smile widened as he looked at the golden brown eyes of the one he desired. Then he looked back at the pink lips he was about to devourer. He slide his hand down to pull up the young man's chin. He placed his big pointer finger underneath the chin and his thumb on the top part of the chin underneath the bottom lip. "Open your mouth." Gaston ordered. Beall's lips quivered as he slowly opened his mouth slightly. "More." Gaston ordered again. Beall opened his mouth more and Gaston licked his rough lips. "Good." He said simply in a low rough voice as he leaned in and touched his lips to Beall's. Beall squeezed his eyes shut and tried to forget the feeling of Gaston's mouth. Gaston licked Beall's lips then slid his tongue inside and wiggled it around Beall's mouth exploring every crevice of the young man's mouth. Gaston grunted pleasurably as he took what he wanted from the young man.

Beall grunted protesting the feelings that he was feeling in his mouth, "Nng... Nm... Mnn..." The squeezed moans coming from Beall was turning Gaston on. Beall couldn't take much more from the madman he thought as he felt the mans tongue play with his. He tried to say no but it was muffled against Gaston's mouth. He tried to wiggle away from him but Gaston gripped on to him harder. Beall whimpered in pain as his tongue was being sucked on by Gaston. His lips were sucked on next then Gaston dove his tongue back in a 2nd time. Beall couldn't take it any more he opened his eyes and saw Gaston had closed his eyes. He looked around for away out he saw that Gaston's legs had parted he could ram his knee into his groin. Also he could bite down on Gaston's tongue. So that is exactly what he did. He bit down on Gaston's tongue and when he groaned in pain and pulled away he slammed his knee into the man's crotch. Gaston let go of Beall and backed away to hold his manhood. Beall took that opportunity to take off in a sprint away from the madman that tried to rape him.

 **I hope you enjoyed that. let me know.**

 **will be adding another chapter on 6/7/17 or as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys and gals so much for the support! Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. I had tons of deadlines to meet for my new book. Thank you guys and gals for being so patent with me. I know this is a short ch. but here it is! Do not own any of the Beauty and the Beast Characters or ordinal story line. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Beall made it back home but he cried the whole way. He got away this time but will Gaston let him go a 2nd time? He thought as he wiped at the tears streaming down his face. A thump from the basement made Beall jump and gasp. His father was down there working on his latest invention. He would be leaving later that day for a fare to show off his invention. Beall wiped the last of the tears off of his face. He had to be strong for his father at least. He couldn't let his father get distracted when he was so close to profecting his invention. He took some deep breaths and tried to forget about Gaston as he made his way down to the basement.

Beall's father grunted in frustration as he worked on his new invention. "Father? Is everything alright?" Beall asked his father. His father looked up from his work and sighed, "Oh, hello Beall. I am about to give up on this hunk of junk. I will never get this think to work." He told Beall.

Beall chuckled lightly at his father, "Oh, father, you always say that."

"I mean it this time!" He protested.

"Don't give up father. I believe you can fix it, and you will win first prize at the fair tomorrow. You will be a worlds greatest inventor." Beall told his father.

Beall's father's eye brows rows as his spirits lightened, "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, father I really do." Beall encouraged his father.

"Well what am I waiting for?" He asked rhetorically as he slid underneath the machine. "Hand me that dull handled clipper." Beall dug in the tool box till he found what his father asked for and handed it to him. A few minutes later, "I think that about does it. Lets see if this thing works now." Beall's father added as he started up the machine.

The machine jolted with a wheezing grinding noise then it let out a puff of steam and started to chop the wood. It then sponged the chopped wood into the air and the wood landed in a pile stacked neatly by the wall.

"It works." Beall said with a smile on his face.

"It dose..." His father a bit raddled by the realization. "It dose!" He said as it sunk into his brain. "Go prepare Philippe! I'm off to the fare!" He said excitedly.

After Philippe was prepared and the new invitation was latched on to the back of the house. Beall and his father hugged and said there good byes. His father told him to take care while he was gone and then he watched as his father and Philippe trotted off heading to the fare.

Gaston recovered from the pain in his manhood and mouth. He spat out a bit of blood as he looked at the young man running to his home. He smiled a bit at the fact that the young man had actually let him kiss him. He turned around as Lefou was asking if he was okay. Gaston chuckled as he knew what his next plan was. "Come Lefou, I have to be prepared for my next move on Beall."

"Next move?"

Gaston grinned evilly as he looked at Lefou, "I am going to ask Beall to be my lover."

 **Sorry is was so short again. Will have the next ch. up soon. Stay tuned! And if you like this story please fav. and review. Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone got Chapter 3 out! Whoop! Don't own any of the original characters, or story. *Contains some yaoi* Hope you enjoy!**

Beall was heating some water on the stove for some tea. While he was sitting at the table reading his book that the book keeper gave him when a knock sounded at the door. Beall got up as he placed a book mark in the book to save his spot. Then he walked over to the door and used the invitation that his father made to look out to see who was standing at the door. He saw that it was Gaston. He froze as the booming deep voice could be heard through the door. "Beall, I know that you are there. I just want to talk. Let me in." Gaston said.

Beall remembered how Gaston had kissed him just a day ago. He placed the looking device back and sucked in a breath. "I don't want to talk to you Gaston." He had told him in a slightly shaky voice. Gaston opened the door without warning as his angry steps stomped through the door way. Beall sucked in a shocked breath as he backed up to the middle of the room. "Gaston, I said I didn't want to talk right now!" He yelled at him as a swell of anger stabbed through him.

Gaston smirked at the shaking Beall, "I didn't ask what you wanted. I said let me in that was a demand." Beall gasped at his words.

"No! You need to leave!" Beall yelled trying his hardest to sound intimidating but it only made him look desperate.

Gaston stepped up to him as Beall backed up while Gaston said, "And who is going to make me? You? Go ahead and try it. It will just turn me on more." His vulgar words only made Beall gasp and blush as he backed up around the table. Beall's heart was beating so hard against his chest he thought he might have a heart attack just from the fear pulsing through him. His father was gone and there was no one to save him from this big scary madman. He gulped as he backed up against the wall next to the stove. He looked up at the huge man as he caged his arms around him. His body was shaking with fear. What was he going to do to him? He wondered as Gaston leaned his face close to Beall's. Beall's lips quivered as his eyes was wide open with fear. Cold sweat dripped down his face as his breath came out in huffs.

He didn't want to go out like this. There had to be away out. "W-What do you want, Gaston?" He asked as fear soaked into his bones. He was afraid to hear the answer.

Gaston smiled at him evilly. He liked the shaking young man his fear only made his manhood swell more. The scent of his sweat was sweet he leaned in more to sniff it like a wild beast. It made Beall gasp and shake more. Gaston groaned then his lips went to Beall's ear, "I want you." He whispered in Beall's ear.

Beall quivered at the low words spoke into his ear. "N-no... I can't..." He said as he looked away at the boiling water on the stove. His eyes widened as he saw his savor in his field of vision.

Gaston chuckled low in his throat, "Like you have a choice. And to think I was going to ask you to be my lover. Now I know I will just have to take what I want." He said as he leaned down to suck sickly on Beall's exposed neck.

Beall's eyes would have widened more if they weren't already as wide as they could go. He felt Gaston's hot wet mouth on his neck, "Ah! No! Stop!" He yelled as he tried to push him away but like a brick wall he wouldn't budge. Gaston groaned then chuckled lowly as his sticky tongue licked the exposed flesh. It made Beall shiver as a wave of disgust coursed through him. "N-no... Please... Stop..." He said as tears formed in his eyes and nausea build up in him.

Gaston chuckled more, "You think begging me to stop is going to make me stop?" He asked. Beall nodded he hoped that it would. Gaston chuckled more as a sadistic look came over his face, "It only makes me want you more." Beall gasped at his words as he looked at Gaston. His cold blue eyes clouded with lust and his lips in a evil smirk like he knew he had won. Gaston grabbed Beall's chin with his big hand and pulled it up close to his face, "I got you where I want you. You can fight all you want that will just make me more hard." He said as he looked down at Beall's lips. He grabbed one of Beall's hands and pushed it south to press his palm against Gaston's bulge. "This is want your fear does to me. And I am going to enjoy taking you."

Beall's nausea pressed up into his throat as his hand touched the madman's covered erection. He looked angrily at Gaston as he tried to wiggle his wrist out of Gaston's hard grip. Gaston's grip tightened on his wrist and face pinching his skin painfully. "Nhg... St..op... Ugh..." Beall grunted in pain as Gaston gripped his face harder. Tears fell from his eyes as the pain radiated through his head. He felt as if Gaston was going to crush his head. Then out of nowhere Gaston pressed his mouth to his and he kissed him violently. The nausea pushed further up his throat as Gaston's tongue probed into his mouth.

"Nhm! Muh! Mm!" Beall grunted protestant against Gaston's kisses. He tried to shake him off but Gaston squeezed his face tighter. Beall felt the pain burst in his jaw and his teeth dug into the inside of his cheeks as Gaston pressed his cheeks pressed them inward. More tears fell from his eyes he knew he needed to shake him off. He had the boiling water he looked at it as Gaston sucked on his tongue. He wanted to vomit right then but he held it back as he reached for the handle of the boiling water with his free hand. He touched it right as Gaston plunged his tongue deep into his mouth nearly choking him. He gagged as he felt the slimy thick tongue push on his uvula. He closed his eyes and gripped the handle of the pot. He then lifted it and splashed it on Gaston. Some of the scolding hot water got on him as well and they both yelled out in pain. Gaston got the worst of it though as he let go of Beall and backed away. Beall took that moment to escape. He ran out the back door and ran into a wide open green field. He was hiding behind some trees as he was catching his breath when he heard a horse neigh as it emerged from the forest.

Beall sucked in a breath as he ran toward the horse and the horse ran to him. "Philippe? What are you doing here? Where's father?" He asked the horse as he soothed the horse and grabbed the reigns to look at the horse in the eyes. The horse looked scared to death. "What happened to him? You have to take me to him." He told the horse as he released the invitation off of the horse. He then hopped on to the horse, "Let's go, Philippe!" He said as the horse took him to the place where his father was.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! If you did fav., review, and follow for more! Chapter 4 will be up asap! So stay tuned! Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey welcome back it's now Chapter 4! This one is a little dark but don't worry the next chapter will be way better. Might be a lemon soon! Don't own any of the original story line or characters. Enjoy!**

(Ch 4)

Philippe took Beall into the dark, snowy forest. With out a cloak or a blanket Beall shivered as the coldness over took him. He could hear wolves howling and the wind shaking the weak dead trees. The wind whipped around him and caused him to shiver more as the cold seeped into his bones. He saw a fearsome, dark castle in the distance. His blood curdled at the sight. He shook but this time not from the cold alone. They trotted up to a huge gate that was the entrance to the castle grounds. "Father is here?" He asked the horse as the horse looked at the gate and became unnerved. Beall got off of the horse and soothed it. Then, he looked at the castle that was still a ways away from the gate it self. He looked down at the ground and saw a hat laying on the inside of the gate. He opened the gate and picked it up. "This is fathers hat. He must be here." Beall said as he looked at the horse. He then opened the gate more and lead the horse inside. They walked on the long bridge toward the castle.

They made it inside the castle grounds. Beall saw lots of red roses around the grounds. Beall loved roses, and he admired them before looking anywhere else. He also saw a stable so he put Philippe inside so that he can get warm. Then Beall looked up the stone steps at the huge door. It was dark and murky with evil looking statues of demons on the sides. He gulped down the fear in him as he walked up the steps to the door. He took in a breath and knocked. With no answer he knocked again with more force. The door creaked slightly open. Beall peaked inside to see nothing but darkness. He took another deep breath as he licked his lips. And pushed the door more open and went inside. He looked around and walked a little ways into the foyer. He looked back frightfully as the door slammed shut behind him. He gasped as he looked around franticly. He thought this place was creepy and he wanted to get out as soon as possible. And if not for his father being here he would have ran like the hounds of hell were on his heals.

Beall looked around as he walked the dark creepy hallways. There was creaking, and odd shuffling noises as he walked. His breathing picked up as the fear of the unknown crept into his mind. His hot breaths echoed around him as he walked slowly. He called out, "Father?" as he walked. Afraid of someone grabbing him up and torturing him laid adornment at the back of his mind. He tried to push all of his fears away. But one kept him going. The fear of his father's dead lifeless corpse. He hoped his father was alive but the gnawing feeling of dread kept squirming its way into his mind. What if his father was dead? What if he was next? What would he do if he couldn't out run the horrible monster that lurked inside of this creepy castle? All of these questions gathered in his mind. He tried to shake them. But, the feeling of despair was so strong. He had one mission. To get his father and leave. But, what if he failed? He knew he wasn't very strong, or courageous. Could he really rescue his father? He didn't know but he had to try. He thought as he walked the dark dim lit hallways. He herd whispering and he gulped and called out, "H-hello? Is someone there?" His voice was shaky and he tried to sound like he wasn't scared but it only came out as a soft weak voice. Like a girls. "I-I'm looking for my father. I..." He said as he saw a door open and a light going up the cold, dark, stone steps. The light was headed toward the tower. He sucked in a breath and followed the light. Half way up the steps the light that had gone up the steps was gone and in its place stood a candle that was lit. "That's odd. I thought..." He murmured to himself.

"Beall? Is that you?" A rough but familiar voice rang out in the dim light.

Beall sucked in a shaky breath, "Father?" He called as he headed in the direction of his father's voice.

"Beall?" His father said as his arms came through the bars.

Beall grabbed his hands and put one on his face, "Oh, father. Your ice cold. But, I am glad your alive." He told him as all his worries slipped away from him.

"Beall you must get out of here. It's dangerous here. The beast will find you." His father told him.

"Beast? Father no I wont leave you. I have to get you out of here." He told his father as he looked for something to pick the lock. He grabbed a touch and looked around on the floor and walls for keys or something sharp to pick the lock on the prison his father was in.

"Beall, you must leave me here. I've lived my life. You need to live yours. Please just go." His father told him.

Beall shook his head, "No, father. I'm going to get you out of here." He told his father. Then a low growl sound behind him. His light hair at the back of his neck rose and fear coursed through him. His eyes widened and his breath shook. He turned around slowly as the touch in his hand dropped from his hand and a water puddle doused the light. Beall backed up away from the huge dark figure standing in front of him. His back hit the door to his father's cell. The dark figure had to be twice his size. He knew he was already a short young man to began with but this figure was so big it had his heart racing with dread. This was the monster that he had feared. This monster was going to torture him. His body shook, his lips quivered, and his breath came out in shaky breaths.

"No! Beall! Please spare..." His father was saying to the beast.

"Silence!" The beast growled in a deep husky angry voice.

"P-Please, let my father go... He's sick..." Beall plead to the beast.

"THEN HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TRESPASED HERE!" The beast roared at Beall. And that made Beall gasp and turn toward his father's hands. He pressed the icy cold hands to his face as fear gripped him.

He had to do something Beall thought. His father would surly die if left inside this prison. "Th-then, take me instead."

"NO! Beall!" He father whelped.

"You..." The beast said then looked down at the young man as realization spread across his face. "You.. Would take his place?"

Beall heard the deep words and he sucked in every ounce of courage in himself as he asked, "I-if I did. Would you let him go?" He asked in a weak soft voice.

The beast thought for a moment, "Yes, but you have to promise to stay here forever!" The beast told him.

Beall had no idea who or what he was talking to. And he wanted to at least see before he said yes. Beall licked his lips nervously, "Come into the light..." He said to the beast. The beast nodded and stepped into the ring of moon light that streamed in from a open window in the castle.

Beall sucked in a breath as his eyes gasped up at the horrifying beast. The beast had cold blue eyes, with horns like a demon, and sharp fangs that hung over his bottom lip. He was harry with dark brown fur and large hands with long sharp claws. His hands could easily crush his skull, his claws could claw out his insides, his mouth could tare at his flesh. He looked away and gripped his fathers hands. He had to do this for his father. He couldn't live knowing that he left his father for dead with a beast. He sucked in a shaky breath and looked at the beast, "Y-you have my word."

"Done!" Was all that the beast said as he pushed Beall aside and opened the prison door to grab the older man.

"NO! BEALL! DON'T DO THIS!" His father whelped at him as the beast picked him up and carried him away.

"WAIT! WAIT! FATHER!" Beall yelled as tears ran down his soft face. His whimpers could be heard as the beast carried the old man down the steps.

"Please. Please. Spare my son!" The old man plead with the beast.

"Son?" The beast asked as he pulled the old man to his face. He had thought Beall was a girl. But he had mistaking his soft voice for a female's. He scuffed at the old man, "He is no longer your concern!" He bellowed as he through the old man into a machine and told the machine to take the old man to the village. He turn on his heal and headed back up to the tower where Beall sat and cried on the cold stone floors.

As the beast walked up the steps to the tower the candle holder that was in the hallway came to life and said, "Since she's going to be staying here for awhile. Wont you offer her a more conformable room?" The candle holder suggested politely.

"She's a he." He growled at the candle holder as his hot breath blew out his little flames. And the beast walked up the remaining steps. He saw the young man weeping on the floor with his hands covering his face.

Beall looked up at the beast with his bright golden brown eyes glistening with tears as some of the tears dropped on to his soft cheeks and ran down his face to his neck. Beall's pink full lips quivered as he said, "Y-you didn't let me say good bye. I'll never see him again. You didn't let me say good bye..." He whimpered softly as hot fresh tears left his eyes.

The beast didn't know what to say. The young man looked like a girl. He had soft looking skin, pink full lip, small hands, small waist, and a soft voice all like a girl. But somehow this was a young man. His heart thumped at the sight of Beall's cute crying face. He could offer him a room, he thought. The boy could be of some use to him, he supposed. He placed his paw behind his head, "I'll show you to your room now." He told Beall.

Beall looked at the beast with shocked eye, "My room? But, I thought..."

"Do you really want to stay in the tower!?" He asked in a booming voice.

Beall gasped, "N-no..."

"Then follow me." The beast said simply as he turned on his heal and walked down the stairs. He grabbed the talking candle holder on the way down the steps.

Beall got up as he wiped at the tears and followed the beast. He gulped as a fearful thought came into his mind. What if the beast was taking him to a torture room? What if the beast was going to rape him? And torture him to death? He thought. He after all didn't know the beast's true intentions. Why was he suddenly being nice to him? If indeed he was taking him to a normal bedroom. What was he going to do to him? He wondered.

As the beast lead the boy to the other side of the castle the candle spoke up to the beast, "Is he really a he?" He asked.

"That's what the old man had said." The beast had told the candle holder.

"Perhaps you should say something to him he looks upset." The candle holder suggested.

"Uh... I hope you like it here..." He told the boy. The candle holder made a motion to urge the beast on. "The castle is your home now. You can go anywhere you like except the west wing."

Beall was shocked. Home? West wing? "Whats in the west wing?" He asked curiously.

The beast stopped and yelled, "IT'S FORBIDEN!"

Beall gasped and looked at the beast while he shook in fear. His lips quivered slightly as some remaining tears streamed down his face. His eyes wide with fear looked at the beasts face. The beast had a very angry look on his face. Then the beast's face smoothed out as he stepped up to the boy, "Are you really a boy?" He asked Beall.

Beall looked at him in shock, "Y-yes... Wha-what are you going to do to me?" He asked as fear gripped his chest. The beast's eyes widened as he sat the candle holder on a shelf and stepped closer to the young man. The beast towered over him so he had to bend down to come face to face with Beall. Beall shook at the bone-chilling stare of the beast. "P-please... Be gentle... I-I'm sensitive..." He plead with the beast as sobs welled up in his throat. He knew he couldn't fight off the beast and he knew the beast would probably catch him if he ran.

The beast looked at Beall's lips as they quivered. The boy looked up at him as fresh tears ran down his cheeks. "Sensitive?" The beast growled as he leaned in more and sniffed the boy. He closed his eyes as he inhaled Beall's sweet smell. Then he opened his eyes as he watched Beall shake. The beast lifted his paw to the soft cheek of the boy and wiped up a tear. Beall gasped as he jumped at the touch. The skin was soft, smooth, and warm. The hot tear soaked into the beast's digit. He watched the boy as the beast touched his soft skin. Beall's mouth opened as gasps escaped his lips. The beast then seen the bruise on his right cheek. "What happened here?" The beast asked as he touched the bruise.

Beall winced in pain at the beast's touch, "G-Gaston... He wasn't gentle..." He told the beast.

The beast's eyes widened, "Did he rape you?" He asked Beall.

Beall looked away, "No, I got away before he could. But, if I hadn't of got away he would have." He told the beast.

The beast's face scrunched up in an angry look. "I'm not like this Gaston. I'm not going to do anything to you... Yet..." He told the boy as he stepped away and picked up the candle holder. "Come on..." He said as he turned and continued to walk.

Beall looked at the beast's back as he tried to still his heart. He's not going to do anything to him? Yet? When was he going to do something to him? What was he going to do to him? What did he have planed? Beall thought as he followed the beast.

 **I hope you enjoyed this ch. If you did please fav. review, and follow for more. Next ch might feature lemon Beast x Beall so, stay tuned! And thanks for all of your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so glad that this fanfic is doing so good! And I so glad that you like it! Well, like I said last ch. This is a bit of a lemon. So sexual content warning and of course yaoi warning for those who found this by accident. (But, if you found this you might have been looking for yaoi in the first place) lol. As always don't own any of the original story or characters. Enjoy!**

(Ch 5)

"This is your room." The Beast opened the large doors to the room. The candle holder told him to invite Beall to dinner. "You... Will join me for dinner! That's not a request!" He shouted at Beall as Beall walked into the room. Beall gasped and looked back at the Beast but the doors slammed shut. Beall leaned on the closed doors as he thought of the Beast's words 'I'm not going to do anything to you... Yet...' Was dinner the time he was going to do something to him? Perhaps the Beast was going to eat him. Beall sobbed as he slid down the door and curled up his legs to his chest. He rested his head in his folded arms as he cried. He didn't know what the Beast was going to do to him. But he was afraid of the unknown.

The candle holder hopped over to the talking clock, "Master, what are you planning to do with the boy?" The candle holder asked the Beast.

The Beast paced back and forth as he growled, "I don't know. He looks like a girl. But he isn't. I feel..." He stopped as he looked down at his paw that had touched the soft skin of the boy. "I want to touch him more..." He said with confusion. He had never felt that way toward another man. But with Beall it was different because of Beall's soft features. When he had gasped at the Beast's touch the Beast felt excitement. He had heard that his father had male lovers after his mother had died. Was he turning into his father? And if he wasn't why did he say 'yet' to Beall. The boy must be scared to death. But, he couldn't make a promise not to do anything to the boy when his whole body wanted to touch the boy. He knew that at some point he would loose control. The only way to make sure that he didn't lose control was to stay away from him. But then why did he invite him to dinner? Should he go to him to tell him not to come? No. He wanted to see the boy. Beall intrigued the Beast. The boy was interesting.

"Well, the spell that the enchantress placed on us didn't say it had to be a girl." A talking tea pot had said aloud.

The Beast furrowed his brows and he looked at the tea pot, "Your right..." He said as a smile played on his lips. A sadistic look came over his face, "I'm going to make him mine." He told the talking furnishing.

Beall stopped crying his red puff eyes looked at the darkening bedroom. It was spacious with a huge king size bed in the middle. There was a powder table and a wardrobe. He thought he had seen the wardrobe move so he sat there looking at it. He got up from the floor and slowly made his way to the wardrobe. His eyebrows furrowed as he scrutinized the wardrobe. He lightly touched the wood of the wardrobes doors with his fingertips. A giggle came from the wardrobe that made him jump. He looked at it fearfully as it came to life. His wide eyes stared at it as it said hello. "H-how? What sorcery is this?" He asked the wardrobe.

"Oh sweetie, no sorcery. It's just me, Madame de La Grande Bouche. I heard that the master invited you to dinner. We better get you looking sharp." She said excitedly.

He looked down to the floor, "I don't know if I want to go..." He told the wardrobe.

She chuckled, "Oh of course you are!" She said as she looked in her drawers to find something for the young man.

"What will happen if I don't go?" He asked the wardrobe.

The wardrobe stopped what she was doing, "Well, the master is prone to angry out bursts. But, he really isn't a bad person once you get to know him. He might get angry at first but then try to understand later." She told him truthfully.

Beall thought about it, "Would he hurt me?"

"I don't know..." The wardrobe answered uncertainly the Beast had been a Beast a long time he hadn't been around other people in a very long time. The mind of the Beast could have corrupted his mind. He could be more violent.

Just as Beall thought, even his servants didn't know if he was prone to violence. He was scared to go but he was scared not to go. He didn't know what to do he thought as a knock sounded at the door. A clock came in, "Dinner is served." He announced.

Beall looked at the clock, "If I don't go what will the Beast do?"

The clock looked at the boy with a worried look, "Well, It would be better to obey the master. He dose have an anger problem."

Beall looked down, "If I go will he hurt me? I will go if you can tell me for sure that he wont hurt me." He told the clock.

"Yes, of course. I will go ask. In the mean time please dress for dinner. I don't think the master will do anything. But, I will go ask." The clock told him then exited the room.

The clock walked into the dinning room where the Beast was waiting, "Where is he?" The Beast asked.

"Well, he is nervous. He wants to know if he comes to dinner will you hurt him. He is really frightened, master." The clock told him.

"So, he doesn't want to come unless I agree to not hurt him?" He asked the clock. The clock nodded. The Beast growled deep in his throat. "I will get him myself." He told the clock as he walked out of the room toward the boy's room. The furnishing followed behind him as he knocked on the door. Then he entered. They could hear the boy squeal with fright. They all looked worriedly at the door.

Beall was standing in front of a mirror with only a shirt that hung to his naked knees. He was about to put on the breeches when the door opened. Beall didn't have any undergarments on so he squealed. But, then he saw that it was the Beast and he backed up against the powder table. His bare legs were shaking as the shirt slipped from his shoulder to revile a small, soft, pale, bare shoulder. Part of his chest was reviled as well. His hair was long and let down around one side of his neck. He licked his lips and took a breath at the sight of the Beast. His lips quivered and his heart raced in his chest as the Beast entered farther into the room. He gasped softly with each step the Beast took. His shirt was reviling a thigh as his shirt was only partly buttoned.

The Beast looked at the slender, pale thigh. It was soft looking and he so longed to touch it. The Beast looked away from the naked thigh and looked at the boy's face. "So, you want me to promise not to hurt you? Then, you will come to dinner?" The Beast asked as he stopped just a half a foot away from the half naked trembling young man. Beall looked up frightfully at the Beast as he nodded. The Beast's gaze fell to Beall's chest. His eyes widened slightly as he realized he could see the pink hardened nipples through the white cloth of the shirt. He stepped closer to the boy. Beall tried to back away but his back was already pressed against the powder table. He gasped as he saw the Beast's large tongue come out and lick the Beast's lips.

His eye's widened in fear as the Beast looked at him hungrily. "A-are you going to eat me?" He asked scared of the answer that he might get. If he even got an answer. The Beast looked like he was about to devour him right then and there.

The Beast smiled at him as he placed a paw on ether side of him on the powder table caging him in. Beall removed his hands from the powder table as he did the shirt moved to revile both shoulders. The shirt was slipping off of him so he crossed his arms across his chest and gripped on to the shirt to hold it up. He looked up at the Beast as he swallowed some saliva that was building in his mouth. "I won't eat you like you think I will. But, I do want to taste you." The Beast said in a deep husky voice.

Beall looked up at the Beast's face as shock and embarrassment was written all over his face. His face was flushed crimson at the thought of the Beast tasting him. "T-taste? L-like with your tongue?" Beall asked the Beast.

The Beast's eyes glided down Beall's small frame barely covered by the shirt. The shirt was see through so the Beast could see everything. "Yes. With my tongue on your skin." The Beast answered with lust dripped words.

Beall gasped in surprise, "W-will it hurt?" He asked softly as he thought of the tongue gliding on his skin. What if he bite him? Beall's body quivered at the thought.

The Beast saw Beall's body quiver and wondered if he was turning the boy on, "No. I will make sure you enjoy it too." He told the boy in a low husky voice.

Beall blushed and looked away. That is when he saw the shocked faces of the alive furnishings peaking through the cracked door. He gasped when he felt the warm paw of the Beast touch his bare shoulder. His eyes shot to the Beast. "N-no... Please..." He gasped out even though he wasn't in any pain. The warm paw grazed his soft, pinkish skin softly. The touch of the Beast sent shivers down his spine and weird feelings in his body started to build. "Ngh...St..op..." He gasped out as the Beast moved his paw up his neck with a gentle caress against the soft, smooth flesh.

The Beast growled low in his throat as the soft gasps from the boy excited him. A sweet smell came to his nose. He had smelt this smell in the hallway too. He bent down toward Beall's neck and sniffed him. The sweet smell was coming from him. He thought as he looked at the pinkish skin. A drop of sweat rolled down his skin and the Beast couldn't stop himself as he opened his mouth and licked up the drop of sweat.

"AH! Uh... Na... Ha...ha...Uh..ah..." Beall moaned and gasped sharply at the new sensations running down his body as he felt the Beast's hot, wet, thick, tongue move over his sensitive skin on his neck. His heart was thumping hard in his chest as the tongue grazed his skin. The tongue moved over his throat and dipped down over his chest underneath the shirt. Beall threw his head back and grabbed at the Beast's arms for support as he gasped sharply. The action made the shirt drop down exposing his hard pink nipples. "Ha...ha..ha..B-Beast..." He moaned as the tongue went over his newly exposed chest.

The Beast watched him hungrily as his tongue snaked over Beall's chest. He tasted sweet yet salty. The Beast couldn't get enough. Between Beall's gasps and moans and the taste of him he didn't think he would ever be satisfied. Beall gripped at the Beast's sleeves of his jacket as his body shook. The building in his body was intensifying. The Beast's tongue flicked over a sensitive nipple, "AH! Ah... ha.. Gah... ha..ah..." Beall moaned in between sharp gasps.

The Beast grabbed Beall's waist softly as not to hurt him. He then bent down on his legs to lick farther down Beall's body. Beall grabbed the Beast's shoulders as his body twitched from the long thick tongue gliding across his chest. The Beast saw that the boy was truly a boy from the small hard member that he had. Beall looked down with hazy eyes then threw his head back again and moaned loudly. "Beast! AH!" He panted loudly and gasped in between pants. He couldn't breath. He felt like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. He felt his whole body shake as he felt the building intensify even more. Beall's hard member leaked pre-cum. He moaned even louder as he felt the chin of the Beast rub against his member. He felt he was going to bust any minute. He was scared. He had never felt like that before. "Beast... Ah... Wait... Stop... I... f-feel... Weird..." He said as he body shook.

The Beast popped the buttons on the shirt to expose the rest of his body to the Beast. He lapped at the hard member in front of him, "AH! GAH!" Beall screamed out as his body shook powerfully. The Beast smiled triumphantly then he careful slid his large mouth over the sensitive member. Beall's heart leaped at the new sensations. Then without warning the Beast sucked on the hard member. The building in Beall intensified more to the very point of almost busting. His father had told him about sex and what happens. He all of the sudden knew that the building feeling was the building to his release. If the Beast didn't stop he would release himself inside the Beasts mouth. "Beast! N-no! St...op... OH... Gah... I... Mn...about ta...ta... ah!... Beast!... Please... Ah..." He couldn't think straight the feeling of Beast's mouth on him was driving him crazy. He knew he was going to bust. He squeezed his eyes closed and his mouth dropped open as hot moans and gasps escaped from it. Drool seeped out of his mouth as the ecstasy washed over him. He gripped the Beast's hair on his head and held on for dear life as a huge wave of pleasure took him over the edge of ecstasy. "AHHH! GAH! Beast!" He screamed out as he felt himself release. He inhaled sharply in between his screams. His body shook violently as the Beast sucked and lapped up his release.

The Beast liked Beall's moans, gasps, and screams. Beall tasted so good even his release tasted sweet to the Beast, he thought as he sucked the last of the boy's release off of his member. Beall was panting heavily with his eyes closed. He looked like he was about to pass out. He then opened his eyes slowly and looked down at the Beast that was still kneeling in front of him. His eyes were glassy with the after math of the high still coursing through his vines. "How did you like being eaten by me?" The Beast asked with a growl.

 **Hope you enjoyed that! If you did please, fav. review, and follow for more! Next ch. will be up soon! stay tuned! Thanks so much for your continued support! bye for now! Queen out! lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again I am so glad a lot of you really liked the limon in last chapter. Well, here is another one! lol Enjoy! Don't own any original characters or story. *Explicate sexual content* *Contains Yaoi* You have been warned!**

(Ch 6)

Beall gasped in surprise. He looked away embarrassment creeping up on his face. The Beast stood up but as soon as Beall let go his legs gave out from under him. The Beast caught him and held him close to his huge chest. Beall gasped and looked up at the Beast. The Beast picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed. Beall noticed the wardrobe had turned and faced the wall. Then he remembered the small eyes of the furnishing peaking through the crack in the door. He looked that way and the door was shut. He wondered how much they watched. He wondered if they heard him. He blushed as he thought about them hearing him. The Beast sat on the bed with Beall still in his arms. Then he sat Beall on his lap. Beall looked up at the Beast with wide eyes. "You didn't answer my question." The Beast growled.

Beall had remembered the question, "Um..." He said as he blushed.

"Did it feel good?" The Beast asked cockily. Beall nodded as he blushed more. "Did you feel any pain?" The Beast asked worried that he might have sucked a bit too hard on his member. Beall shook his head no. The Beast nodded with relief. "Good. I was afraid I had hurt you." He told Beall.

Beall looked shocked at the Beast, "Y-you don't want to hurt me?" He asked softly his voice a little hoarse.

The Beast looked down at the small young man in his arms, "No. What would I gain from hurting you?"

Beall looked away as he brought the shirt together to cover himself, "Gaston said that the more I struggled the more he liked it." He told the Beast softly.

"I'm not like him. I prefer your moans of pleasure then your moans of pain." The Beast said frankly. The words made Beall blush. The Beast pushed some of Beall's falling hair out of his face. Beall looked up at him as his soft pink lips parted.

Beall lifted his hand up to touch some of the soft fur on the Beast's face. He looked at it as he twirled it around in his fingers. "Were you born like this?" He asked softly as he played with the Beast's hair.

"No." He said simply.

Beall wanted to asked how he came to be a beast but he felt the large paw rub against his soft cream colored leg. His eyes darted over to the paw and he watched it as it glided from his ankle to his knee then to his thigh. Beall gasped as the touch made shivers run down his body. The large paw rubbed down his leg again then the paw grabbed his foot. The paw engulfed it, as it wrapped around his foot. Beall tried to clear his mind so he could ask the Beast what or who he had been before. But, the Beast bent forward and slid his soft nose against the skin of Beall's leg. The beast smelt him as he rubbed his nose over the soft skin. First the ankle, then to the knee, and then to the inner thigh. Beall trembled at the feeling of the soft nose and the hot breaths hitting his slightly colder skin. He gasped softly as the Beast licked the tender flesh. "Ha... Beast... Uh..."

The Beast got up with Beall still in his arms and put Beall on the bed. Beall's back touched the bed and he gasped. He still held the shirt together near his chest but the shirt barely covered him. Beall tried to scoot away but the Beast placed his paw on the bed near the left side of Beall's head. Beall froze as his eyes widened and he looked over at the paw. The paw was about as big as his head. The Beast could crush his head easily if he wanted to. But that was not what the Beast wanted. Beall looked up quickly as he felt his thighs being pushed open and a big clothed thigh invaded the space. The other big thigh was on the right side of his right leg. The Beast hovered over Beall and looked at his sprawled form on the massive bed.

The bed creaked and Beall thought that the bed might break. But it didn't. It was obviously made from good sturdy wood. The Beast moved his head down toward Beall's face. Beall moved his head to the side and exposed his neck. The Beast's nose touched down on the sensitive soft flesh on Beall's neck. Beall looked at the head board which he noticed was a mirror. He saw the Beast on top of him with his large head near his neck. Then he felt the Beast lick his neck. Beall gasped as he watched in the mirror. The Beast licked up to his ear and that sent shivers down his spine. Then he licked the side of Beall's face. Beall gasped and moved his hand to wipe the wetness off with his sleeve. The Beast licked Beall's palm and fingers. Beall turned his head to look at him with his mouth open in slight shock. What came next shocked Beall to his core. The Beast quickly pushed his tongue into Beall's open mouth. "Mmfh! Nn!... Mmn..." Beall moaned in protest against the large tongue in his mouth. As the tongue slid around inside of his mouth Beall became more excepting of it. He sucked on his lightly and his body trembled underneath the Beast.

The Beast shoved it deep into his mouth making Beall choke. Beall tried to pull away but he couldn't. He tired to move his face away but the Beast wouldn't let up. He pushed on the Beast's chest with his hands but it did no good. The Beast was huge and Beall's hands looked like baby hands trying to push a huge stuffed animal full of bricks off of him. The Beast let his tongue slip out of Beall's mouth and Beall gasped for breath as he coughed lightly. "Stop... Beast... Don't... do that." He said while still trying to catch his breath.

The Beast looked at him with challenging eyes, "Then, you kiss me." He told Beall.

Beall's eyes widened as he looked at the Beast. The Beast was trying to kiss him but he couldn't do it properly. The only other man that had kissed him was Gaston, but if he had to choose he would choose the Beast's kisses over Gaston's. Beall blushed at his thoughts. He looked at the huge lips of the Beast. He nodded and the Beast bent down so that Beall could reach to kiss him. Beall had never kissed anyone especially not a beast. He had no idea what to do. But, would do what he felt was right. He puckered his lips and kissed the Beast's bottom lip. The Beast's lips were huge and there was no way he could kiss both at the same time. His lips trembled with hesitation then he kissed him again. The Beast's hot breath spilled out of his mouth and that made Beall tremble even more but with pleasure.

Beall let his eye lids drop over his eyes as his trembling lips kissed the Beast's. The Beast's mouth opened slightly and gently licked Beall's lips. Beall mouth opened and his small wet tongue came out as the Beast's tongue reseated back into his mouth. Beall licked the Beast's lips then he sucked on them. Beall trembled more as the sensations from the Beast lips on his tongue and lips gave him pleasure.

Beall grabbed on to the Beast's shirt with both hands as he lifted himself up to press his lips harder against the Beast's mouth. Beall's shirt that he was holding came open and exposed his body to the Beast. The Beast was enjoying the feel of the small lips and tongue that was kissing, sucking, and licking him. He growled in pleasure which made Beall jump slightly and pull away. Beall looked at the Beast with wide eyes as he panted breathlessly. The Beast licked the jaw of the boy and slowly slid his hot wet tongue down Beall's body. Beall gasped and shuddered as hot pants left his open mouth. The tongue teased his nipples which made Beall moan. The building in his body started again. He could feel him self get lost in the ecstasy of the pleasure that the Beast was giving him.

The Beast's large tongue slid further down Beall's body. Across his stomach to his navel and then to his hard member. The Beast tongue brushed his member lightly with his tongue. Beall moaned with a sharp gasp. His member leaked percome as his hips bucked up and Beall's face contorted with pleasure and desperate need. The Beast climbed off of the bed and knelt down beside it. Then he grabbed Beall's thighs and pulled him closer to him. The Beast spread his legs. Beall let out a yelp in surprise as the Beast put him in a new position. Beall looked down at the Beast. His huge head was close to his member and his legs were sprawled on ether side of the Beast's head.

The Beast licked the precome off of his member. Beall through back his head and moaned as his back arched up. He gripped the sheets as his body shook. "Uh! Beast! Ah!" Beall moaned loudly. His head was swimming he felt like he was going to die if he didn't have release. He felt like a candle slowly melting at the heat of the Beast's flame. He felt the Beast's tongue lap over his hole to his members tip. Beall gasped as he looked back down at the Beast. The long large tongue lapped over him again. The wetness on his entrance felt weird but, not uncomfortable. He took a hot breath as he tried to think of the words to say to the Beast. "Nh... Beast... It feels weird..." He said as he panted.

The Beast gripped Beall's hips and lifted them higher off of the bed. Beall gasped as he felt most of his back and hips leave the bed. The only things that rested on the bed were Beall's head, shoulder, and arms. "AH! Beast!" He yelled at the Beast. He then felt the slimy wet tongue lap over his entrance more. He panted and tried to look away but he saw their refection in the mirror. The tongue entered him and he gasped sharply as he felt his insides push apart to let the appendage inside. Some pain hit him and tears sprang to his eyes. But, then the pain faded as the tongue left then entered again and again slowly widening him up. Beall panted hotly as his body quivered at the new sensations. He gripped the sheets tightly and closed his eyes. Then the tongue entered him feather. Beall opened his eyes and he gripped the paw at his left hip. "Ah... Nh... Beast... St...op... it's... weird... Please... ha..."

The Beast growled and it vibrated his insides. Beall moaned as he felt the vibrations though his whole body. The Beast grabbed his hand and pinned it to his hip. Beall kept feeling the tongue go deeper inside as a panic arose up in him. He tried to pull his hand away then he tried to use his other hand to help pry his hand free. The Beast grabbed his other hand and pinned it to his other side. Panicking franticly, "No! Beast! Stop! Stop! Please...stop..." He sobbed at the end as he tried to tug his arms free. He gasped loudly and all the panic left him as the tongue thrust deep inside of him. "AH!" He screamed out as he thrashed his head back and a wave of pleasure hit him. The tongue pulled out then thrust back in. "UH!" Beall screamed as his back thrust up.

The remaining tears ran down his face as drool seeped out of his open mouth. Soundless cry's left him as his own tongue darted out with each thrust. Each time the tongue pulled out he immediately wanted it back inside. "AH! Beast! Your tongue! Ah! Inside! Uh!" Beall cried out with each thrust. His body shook as he felt the hot white waves of pleasure wash over him. He was about to release. He looked at the Beast as he pulled out his tongue then his eyes blared as pleasure hit him again and again with each thrust. "AH! BEAST!" He screamed out as his body released with his orgasm. White semen spluttered out of his member and it sprinkled all over his face and chest. He felt the tongue exit him as his body went limp and he took hot gasping breaths. He felt exhausted as his eyes closed and he slipped into darkness.

 **I hope you liked that ch. Next chapter be out asap. if you like this story so far please fav. review, and follow for more. Also if you like this story so far go check out my other stories. Till next chapter! Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Glad that every one is enjoying this story sorry it is up so late this week had some stuff come up but here is Ch 7! Don't own any original characters or story. Please enjoy!**

(Ch 7)

Beall awoke to a dark room. He blinked his eyes a few times to get the bleariness out of his eyes. He sat up in the bed and looked around. He felt a dull throbbing on his insides where the tongue had been. He felt that he was still wide open so he must have not slept that long. He looked at a covered tray sat on a trolly near his bed. He sat up more to pull it to him. He lifted the top off of the tray and delightful smells came from it. There was food inside and it was still warm. He ate faster then he should have but he was starving and the food looked and smelt good. When he was done he heard the wardrobe shuffle slightly. He had forgotten that the wardrobe was alive. He covered himself with the blanket as not to a fend the wardrobe. "Madam?" He said not to sure of what to say.

"Are you okay?" Madam asked quietly in the darkness.

He looked away knowing that she must have heard everything with her being in the room and all. "Yes. I'm sorry you had to see and hear all of that." He told her quietly.

She chuckled softly, "It's okay. I didn't see anything. You screamed a lot so I thought, master hurt you." She explained.

He looked away with embarrassment. "He didn't hurt me..." Beall felt awkward how was he supposed to talk to the Madam wardrobe and the rest of the furnishings. Let alone the Beast. But, he wondered what the Beast was doing. He looked down at himself he felt sticky and dirty. "I wish I could take a bath..." He said softly.

"Ring the bell." Madam suggested.

He looked up and saw a bell sitting on the trolly. He blinked at it. Would it be so simple as to ring a bell? He picked up the bell and rang it. He looked at Madam. "Is that it?" He asked just as a knock sounded on the door. The clock from earlier came in.

"You rang, young sir?"

He blinked at the clock, "Y-yes... Could I have a bath?" He asked the clock.

"Certainly, young sir. Oh, and you may call me Cogsworth. I will go order you a bath. Anything else?" Cogsworth asked. Beall shook his head and Cogsworth left the room.

A few minutes later the doors to his room opened and several coat racks pulled a tub into the room. They sat it in the middle of the room and then started a fire in the fire place in the room. The light from the fire was blinding but still more welcoming then the darkness. They heated up pots of water and poured each one into the tub till it was full enough for a bath. Beall thanked the coat racks as they exited the room. Beall went to stand to walk to the tub when his legs buckled and he fell.

"Are you okay?" Madam asked worriedly.

Beall lifted his top half off of the floor to look at his legs, "Yes, just my legs are weak... I guess..." He drug himself to the bed post and pulled himself up. His legs were not only weak but shaky. It was like he was a new born doe learning to walk after birth. After a few moments he finally steadied himself on his feet and was able to stand with out falling. He then took a step. He was still shaky but he had gained some strength back. He walked slowly to the tub and then looked back at the wardrobe. Madam quickly turned around to give him some privacy. He slipped the loose shirt off of his thin body and then got in to the hot bath. The water felt nice on his skin of his legs. He sat down and water went inside his still a gaped entrance. He sucked in a breath. His insides throbbed as memories of the Beast's tongue inside came to his mind. He blushed at his thoughts. He shook his head to clear his mind. He wondered if he was the Beast's first. Of maybe the Beast would invite other guys to do that to then when he got tired of them he would eat them for real. He gulped at his thoughts. Maybe Madam would know.

"Has the Beast had others here?" He asked the wardrobe that was still facing the wall.

"No." Madam said simply. "Not since... Not for a long time..." She tried to explain.

"So, the Beast dose keep people here for his enjoyment?"

Madam gasped, "No! When he was a human he would have grand parties. But that was years ago.."

"Oh... So, he was human once... Did he have... lovers?" He asked as he tried to picture the Beast being human.

"Yes. I suppose on occasion."

"Were they men?" He asked curiously.

"No." Madam answered simply.

Beall nodded, "So, I am the first?" He asked just to make sure he understood.

"Yes. I believe so."

"And no one has been here since he turned into a Beast?" He asked as he smoothed the water over his skin.

"Yes except you and your father."

He thought sadly of his father. He wondered how his father was. What was his father doing? He wondered as he bathed. As he washed the soap away the ache in his muscles slid away. When he was done he dried himself off and dressed in his clothes that he had arrived in. The other clothes didn't fit him so he had to settle for his own clothes till more clothes could be made to fit him. He walked to the doors and opened one up to peek out into the dim hall way.

He walked out of the room and started to walk around in search of something to do. He didn't know where anything was but somehow he found him self in a large dimly lit ball room. He walked around looking at the mirrors around the room. It made the room look bigger then it actually was. He turned around at the sound of clicking. It was the candle holder and the clock known at Cogsworth.

"Young sir what are you doing in here?" Cogsworth had asked him breathlessly.

"I was bored after my bath and I wanted to find something to do..."

"Ah, would you like a tour?" The candle holder asked curiously.

"Yes. That would be helpful. This place is so big I feel I will get lost." Beall explained.

"No. No. NO! The master might get angry... We better show him back to his room." Cogsworth told the candle holder.

"Ah, Cogsworth the boy is not a prisoner here. This is his new home. If he wants a tour then we should give him one." The candle holder said as he hopped over to the boy and did a slight bow, "My name is Lumière. I will be giving the tour this way jeune monsieur." He said as he hopped toward a hallway.

"Alright perhaps a little tour. But, we have to be quite." Cogsworth told Lumière.

Lumière chuckled as they both lead the way and Beall followed. They showed him the sitting rooms, the great hall, and the war room. As they were passing a set of stairs Lumière told Beall that up the stairs was the west wing. Beall gasped as he remembered the Beast telling him that the west wing was forbidden. He walked toward the stairs and looked up at the dark hall way leading deep into the west wing. "So, that's the west wing... I wonder what is up there..." He wondered aloud.

Cogsworth and Lumière ran to get in front of the boy, "There's nothing up there, just junk and dust. Nothing of interest." Cogsworth told the boy to get him disinterested.

"There's so much more to see! Perhaps you would like to see something else. We have interesting tapestry and or the gardens or the library perhaps." Lumière suggested.

Beall looked at the candle holder as his eyes widened with interest, "You have a library?"

"Yes! Oh, indeed." Cogsworth and Lumière said in unison.

"With books!" Lumière said.

"Scads of books!" Cogsworth said.

"Mountains of books!"

"Forests of books!"

"Cascades!"

"Cloudbursts!"

"Swamps of books! More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime. Book on every subject." Cogsworth told the boy as he linked his arm with Lumière's and started to lead the way toward the library.

"By every author who ever set a pen to paper" Lumière's voice rang out as they walked away thinking that the boy was right behind them.

Beall looked back at the stairs and started to go up them. He walked down the dark hall way cluttered with dusty items. He finally came to a huge dark door and opened it. He walked inside and looked around at the shadowed items cluttering the room. He bumped into a small table but he grabbed it right before it could fall. He sat it back up then kept walking around the dark room. He found a portrait that was ripped up. He tried to piece it back together and look at the portrait. It was of a young handsome man just a little older then him. He wondered if the young man was the Beast before he got turned into a Beast. He wondered who the Beast was before. As he thought that, a strange light caught his eye and he looked toward it. It was a rose floating and gleaming inside of a glass cover. He walked up to the rose and scrutinized it. He touched the glass with his fingertips. Then he grabbed the glass and lifted it away from the gleaming rose. He then set the glass cover aside and went to touch the soft petals of the rose when a growl sounded behind him. Startled, he looked behind him and saw the angry eyes of the Beast.

Beall gasped as the Beast quickly grabbed the glass covering and covered the rose yet again. He looked angrily at Beall. "Why did you come here?" The Beast asked with a deep growl.

Beall's heart sped up in his chest as fear seeped into him. "I-I'm sorry..." He gasped out as he went to step back away from the angry Beast.

The Beast stepped forward, "I warned you never to come here!" The Beast yelled out at the boy.

The booming words made the hairs on the back of Beall's neck stand and he shook out of fear, "I-I didn't mean any harm." He told the Beast hoping that the Beast would stop being so angry. He remembered the intimate moments they had shared earlier that evening. He had thought the Beast wasn't as scary as he first thought. But, then the Beast hadn't been this angry with him before.

The Beast's anger swelled more as he stepped up closer to the frightened young man, "Do you realize what you could have done!?" He asked in a booming voice full of anger.

"P-please stop!" Beall plead with the angry Beast as he felt adrenaline pump through his vines.

The Beast's anger peaking to its breaking point screamed at Beall, "GET OUT!"

Beall thinking that the Beast was going to hurt him screamed out, "No!"

The Beast's voice yet again yelled out, "GET OUT!" As Beall's fight or flight kicked in and he ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran down the stairs all the way to the foyer where Cogsworth and Lumière where standing.

Cogsworth asked, "Where are you going?"

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute." Beall replied as he took a cloak off of a coat rack and put it on.

"No, wait. Please!" Cogsworth said as he tried to catch up to the rushing boy with his little legs.

"Please, wait!" Lumière called out as he hoped to catch up to Beall.

"No..." Cogsworth said hopelessly as the boy opened the big door and ran out into the dark cold night.

 **I hope you liked this ch. If you did please fav. review and follow for more! As always thanks so much for the support! Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for all of your reviews and support! This chapter has *Yaoi warning* so if you don't like intimate scenes then don't read. Don't own original story or characters. Enjoy!**

(Ch 8)

The Beast watched as the boy ran out of the room. He immediately felt shame. He covered his face with his hands as he sighed deeply. He needed the boy and he was scarring him way. After all the boy had been though the boy needed to know that he was protected here. He wouldn't hurt him. He realized he needed to apologize. He walked out of the west wing down the steps as the furnishings ran toward the west wing.

"Master! Master! The boy, hes, ran away..." Cogsworth had told him as the clock panted.

Anger replaced shame in the Beast's eyes, "What!?"

The Beast stepped around the furnishings and ran out of the castle in chase of the boy that he needed so desperately.

Beall found his horse. And he was still saddled and Beall was happy about it. He grabbed the reigns and hopped on the house. "Come on, Philippe. Let's get out of here." He told the horse. Philippe neighed and trotted at a fast pace. Then, the horse sprinted down the bridge and out the still open gate. Beall and Philippe heard wolf howls echo as they galloped. The sounds frightened Philippe to a stop and Beall tried to sooth him but, some wolves came out into the clearing and surrounded them. Philippe got spooked and threw Beall off into the snow. Beall recovered from the fall and looked up at Philippe who was frightened half to death trying to get away from the wolves. Beall had noticed that Philippe's reigns had wrapped around two branches in a tree and it was keeping the animal from running away. Beall had to act quickly. He looked around for something to defend himself with as well as the horse. He found a fallen branch and he figured that was as close to any sword he was going to find out there in the snowy woods. Beall was scared of what might happen but, he knew he wasn't going out with out a fight. He had to help Philippe get free and he had to get out of this place alive. He took the stick and knocked the wolves that were on Philippe's back off. Then, he reached for the reigns and tugged as he swung the branch around to keep the wolves at bay.

The reigns wouldn't budge and that made his heart jump at the prospect of them not making it out of there alive. One of the wolves gabbed the branch in his hand and snapped it in two. He couldn't fend them off anymore with out a weapon he felt fear sink into him as all the adrenaline left. He looked at the wolves in fear for his life. His heart beat sped up and he held his breath hoping that the death that the wolves wanted for him and his horse wouldn't be as painful as he thought it would be. He saw the teeth of the wolves and knew that the death would be painful. He hated pain but what could he do? He wished he had never left the creepy castle. At least he would be sort of safe there.

The Beast had scarey moments but he also had nice moments too. The Beast had been kind up till he went up to the forbidden west wing. He wished he had never gone up there. But, in truth he wanted to see the Beast. He had felt closer to the Beast after they had shared intimate moments together. He wanted the Beast. He wanted to touch the soft fur that surrounded the Beast. He wanted to be held gently in the massive arms of the Beast. He thought all this as tears ran down his cheeks and a wave of despair rushed over him. He wouldn't see the Beast again if he was dead. He wanted to see the Beast one last time if he was going to die there in the cold dark woods by wolves. "Hick... Beast..." Beall sobbed helplessly as the wolves approached him and his horse.

He closed his eyes as more tears ran down his face and his whole body shook with fear of the pain that was to come. And the death that was would soon come after. Flashes of skin being torn and blood soaking the snow ran through his mind as he shook more. "Beast..." He said hopelessly. He knew the Beast wouldn't come but somewhere deep down he had hoped that the Beast cared about him and his safety. He hoped that the Beast would come and save him. But, he knew it was a blinded hope. He sobbed more at his helplessness. He couldn't save himself or his horse. He was helpless. He felt week and small as the dread of death was approaching. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he buried his face in the horse's neck.

It was then that he heard a deep growl and squeals from the wolves. He opened his eyes and saw that the Beast was fighting the wolves. He threw a wolf and it hit a tree. The wolf went limp and the other wolves whimpered and ran away. They knew they were no match for the Beast. Beall looked at the Beast as the Beast looked at him. Then the Beast went limp with a thud in the snow. Beall looked over the horse at the Beast in the snow as his heart still thumped hard in his chest. He wiped the tears off of his face. And got onto the horse to release the reigns that were wrapped around the branches. He soothed the horse and looked over at the Beast. He got off of the horse and held the reigns as he walked slowly up to the Beast. The Beast looked exhausted and hurt. He looked up at Beall with weak eyes. Beall took off the cloak and laid it over the Beast, "You have to help me. I can't carry you by myself." Beall told him as he lifted one of the Beast's arms and put it over his shoulders.

The Beast huffed as he strained to get up but soon he managed with the boys help. Beall helped him up on to the horse and they left the dark cold woods toward the castle. When they got to the castle Beall helped the Beast off of the horse and into the castle. The Beast told him where his room was and Beall helped him to get there. Once there the furnishings brought him a cloth, hot water, and bandages for the Beasts wounds. Beall had helped the Beast into his bed after he had helped him out of his shirt. The Beast was holding his wounded arm in one paw as his tongue lapped over it. Beall put the cloth in the hot water and rang it out. He then brought it over to the Beast as he sat on the bed beside him.

"P-please don't do that." Beall asked quietly as he tried to grab the wounded arm in his small hand. The Beast growled but let the boy take his arm. He place the arm on his lap and laid the cloth on the wound.

The Beast took his arm away and growled, "That hurts!"

Beall looked sympathetic, "I'm sorry. I will try to be more gentle. Please..." He said as he touched the arm again to lay it back on his lap.

The Beast went along with it and the boy gently laid the cloth over the wound again. The Beast sucked in a breath as the stinging ran up his arm but he bared with it. He knew the boy was scared already he didn't want to scare him more. He looked away as he tried to focus on something else.

"Thank you... for saving my life..." The boy's soft voice rang out into the silence of the room.

The Beast looked over at him, "Your welcome." He said simply.

Beall patted the cloth over each tare in the Beast's skin, "I-I'm sorry I went up there. But, I-I just wanted to see you..." He said softly while he cleaned the wounds.

The Beast looked at his down turned face. He was blushing as he cleaned the Beast's wounds. The Beast was silent for a moment more then he opened his mouth and said, "I'm sorry for frightening you. I should have handled the situation better."

Beall looked up at him with wide eyes. Those golden brown eyes soon glassed over with tears as his soft pink lips parted and quivered, "Oh... Beast..." He said as some tears fell from his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" The Beast asked him with panic in his voice.

"Oh... I just was so scared before... with the wolves..." He sniffed as he wiped at his tears with his sleeve. "I thought I was going to die... and all I wanted was you... to see you before I died..." He blushed slightly as he realized what he was saying, "But, then you came and saved me. And now your apologizing.. When it was my fault.. Oh... Beast... I thought you were mean... but you are so kind..." He looked away at the hot water in the bowl for a second then back at the shocked look of the Beast, "I want... to hug you..." He blushed as he looked away slightly, "May I?" He asked softly.

The Beast growled and he grabbed the boy with his good arm and sat him onto his blanket covered lap. Beall gasped with surprise and flung his arms around the Beasts thick neck. He looked at the Beast and the Beast looked at him. There faces only inches away from each other. The boy shook in his arm as some remaining tears escaped his eyes and ran down his face. Beall looked at the Beast's lips the ones he had kissed in his new room just hours ago. He blushed at the thought and looked back up at the big blue eyes of the Beast. The Beast was looking at Beall's lips and he knew. His lips parted as his little tongue darted out to wet them.

The Beast growled at what he saw. He then moved his paw up Beall's back. Beall gasped as he blushed and shivered. He could feel the warmed of the Beast's paw seeping into his clothes on to his skin of his back. "Beast... Thank you..." Beall said as he buried his head in the Beast's neck. The Beast was comforting him and he knew it. Maybe the Beast was a man under all that fur. Beall thought as he lifted his head away and looked at the Beast, "I need to finish dressing your wounds." He told the Beast as he let his arms slide down the Beast's neck to his chest. The Beast's grip loosened and the boy reached to grab the bandages. Beall sat back down on the Beast's lap and placed the wounded arm on his lap. He unwrapped the roll of bandages and took the cloth off of the wounds. Beall had one hand with the bandages and the other had the wounded arm. He looked back and forth trying to figure out a way to wrap it. The Beast saw this and lifted the arm up slightly then grabbed the boy's shoulder so that he can rest it. It was still hard to move because it felt like it was dislocated as well but, the Beast bared though the pain for the boys sake.

"Thank you..." Beall said quietly as he began to wrap up the wounded arm.

"Thank you for doctoring me." The Beast said as he held as still as he could. He wanted to touch the boy. He lifted his good arm and ran his fingers thought the boy's hair.

Beall felt the Beast brush his paw through his hair as he finished wrapping the wounded arm. The feeling sent shivers down his spine as he finished wrapping the arm. Then he grabbed the arm with both hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed the bandaged arm like his father used to kiss his wounds. It was a reflex. He didn't realize what he was doing till he had already done it. He looked up at the Beast as the Beast looked down at the spot that he kissed. Beall looked away. "My father would kiss my wounds like that. I did it on reflex." Beall explained to the Beast.

The Beast chuckled lightly, "I don't care if you kiss me." He said as he put his good paw under the boys chin and lifted the boys face up to his.

Beall gasped as he looked at the Beast he grabbed the Beast's good arm that was holding his face. He felt the Beast hot breath on his lips and face as the Beast moved closer to his face. Beall remembered the kisses they shared and he suddenly wanted to kiss those huge lips again. The Beast stopped his lips only inches away from the boys. He looked up at the Beast's half closed eyes. The blue eyes were watching him. Beall sucking in a breath as he leaned the rest of the way to the Beast's lips. His soft pink lips brushed over the Beast's and the Beast growled softly. He closed his eyes as he licked, kissed, and sucked on the Beast's lips. He moaned as his lips and tongue moved over the Beast's lips. The Beast slid his hand away from the boys face and pulled the boy closer to him causing Beall's tongue to slip into the Beast's mouth. The Beast took that opportunity to play with the small tongue with his larger one. Beall's muffled moans urged him on as the boy's arms slid up and around his neck.

"Mmh... Nah... Mm... ha..." Beall moaned as his tongue was tangling with the Beast's. Beall's small hands threaded in the Beast's fur as he shook. He could feel himself swell just form the kiss. It was soft, sweet, and wet. Beall wanted more so he push himself back as he broke the kiss and straddled the Beast's lap. He then kissed the Beast more deeply then he had before. The Beast's hand slid up his leg to his bottom, from his bottom to his back and back down again. The heat of the Beast's paw soaked in through his clothes on to his skin. It felt like the paw was rubbing on his bare skin. And he wished it was. He broke the kiss and blushed as he panted to get some breaths in.

The Beast licked his chin and lips as Beall breathed in ragged breaths. He was shaking with arousal thinking about how much he wanted the Beast to touch his bare flesh. His fingers trembled as he reached for the buttons on his blue vest. He undid one and moaned as the Beasts tongue lapped over his neck. "Uh...Ha..." He moaned as the tongue lapped over his ear. He couldn't think straight. All he knew was that he wanted the Beast to touch his flesh and he needed his clothes off for that to happen.

He undid the second button and slid the vest off. Then his shaky hands started on the smaller buttons of his shirt. The Beast's hot breath was on his face as he felt the tongue slid down his jaw. He managed to undo half of the buttons on his shirt before a shiver of pleasure shot through him. He felt the tongue dip down into his collar bone, and slide up his neck to his chin. "Uh... Beast..." He moaned as he huffed. The boys shirt was slipping from his shoulders. The Beast helped it as he pushed it down his body reviling Beall's chest and upper arms.

The Beast touched the newly naked soft flesh with his paw. This made Beall happy and extremely aroused. He closed his eyes as his body shivered from the Beast's light touches. His pink petaled nipples hardened as the cool air kissed them. He felt the tongue slide down his chest to his nipples. He sucked in a hot breath as he threw his head back and moaned softly. He tried to hold back a loud moan as the tongue lapped over his left nipple but he failed as he felt something big and hard press into his crotch. White hot waves of ecstasy hit him. "AH!... Beast..." He screamed as his whole body shook. He felt like he was about to release but the Beast had barely touched him. He whole body was extra sensitive. "Ha... Beast... It's sensitive..." He told the Beast as he panted. The Beast was looking at him and he was looking at the Beast with hooded eyes.

Beall's shirt was still only half off of him he wanted the Beast to touch him everywhere. He thought that as he continued to unbutton his shirt. The Beast watched as his huge paw touched his soft pinkish skin. It made Beall shiver but he tried to focus of unbuttoning his shirt. He moaned as the paw grazed over his hardened nipples. "Ha... Beast... Please..." He wasn't even sure what he was pleading for but he wanted something, anything that the Beast would give him.

"What do you want?" The Beast asked him with a deep voice ruff with arousal as his paw grazed over his soft, smooth shoulder.

He popped the last button and the shirt slid off of him reviling his pale pinkish flesh, his thin arms, thin waist, and the soft smooth slightly muscled stomach to the Beast. He whimpered softly as the paw smoothed over his newly reviled flesh, "Everything... Beast... Give me everything..." He said softly as his head rolled in ecstasy.

 **Cliffhanger! lol I hope you enjoyed that if you did please fav., review, and follow for more! Thank you all! Bye for now. Queen out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Ch 9 is here! I hope you like this ch. Don't own any origin characters or story. *Yaoi warning* you have been warned. and as always enjoy! :)**

(9)

Gaston had treated his burns, then he went to the pub with LeFou. After Beall had ran he had chased after him but did not find him. He wanted the boy so he needed a better plan to get him. He sat in his chair. It was the chair he had gotten made from a bear that he had killed. He placed all of his trophies in that pub just to show off. But to also get people to fear him. He was a fearsome hunter and warrior. And he wanted everyone to know that. He wanted Beall to know it as well but he had searched for him with no luck. Where had the boy run off to? He wondered as LeFou brought him another beer. He took a few sips then through it into the fire. He didn't need to drown his sorrows. He needed the boy.

"More beer?" LeFou offered.

"What for it doesn't help the ache I have for him." Gaston grumbled while he stared angrily into the fire.

"You know I don't like seeing you like this. Anyone would want to be with you Gaston. Why not just go find someone else?" LeFou suggested.

Gaston's anger burst at LeFou's words. He grabbed LeFou by the collar and pulled him to his face. "No one else compares to Beall. I will make him mine make no mistake about that." He growled then push the small man to the floor.

As LeFou got up and dusted himself off the doors to the pub swung open. Beall's father, Maurice came inside. "He's got him! He's got Beall locked in a dungeon! We have to go and save him! Please help me!" He yelled as he raced around the room looking at everyone.

Gaston's interest peaked as the mention of Beall. He got up and headed over to the old man. "Whoa, who's got Beall locked in a dungeon?" He asked the old man.

"A beast! A horrible ugly beast!" He told Gaston.

Everyone except Gaston laughed at the old man. Gaston rubbed his chin in thought.

A man that was sitting at the large table with some other men asked, "So, he was ugly, huh?"

"Yes! Hideously ugly!"

"Did he have a long ugly snout?" Another man at the table asked as he put his mug up to his face to show the old man what he meant.

"Yes! Yes! Will you help me!?" The old man asked franticly.

"Alright alright! Of course we will help you!" Gaston told the old man. At the same time two big men grabbed the old man by his arms.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" The old man said as the two men carried him out of the pub. He didn't realize what was happening till the two men threw him out into the snow.

"Crazy old Maurice. He's always good for a laugh." One of the men said as he walked back into the pub with the other man. The other man laughed at what he had said.

Gaston rubbed his chin, "Crazy old Maurice... Hmm..." He said as he thought.

Maurice recovered from being thrown into the snow and as he walked around town out into the cold he asked, "Will no one help me?"

Maurice decided he would go back to save his son all by himself. If no one would help him he would die trying to save his son, he thought as he ran back to the small farm house that him and Beall shared. He grabbed a few things, such as food, some rope, and a gun for protection. Then he was off. He ran back to the forest to search for the castle he had stumbled upon.

Later that night Gaston had dragged LeFou to the farm house that was Beall and his fathers home. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He scowled at the door and looked at LeFou as he descended the steps of the home. "They aren't home. Hmm." Gaston said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "LeFou. You are to wait here till Beall and his father return. Is that clear?" He told LeFou. LeFou nodded and stood there in the dark cold night outside of the farm house as Gaston walked away back into town.

Gaston walked to the insane asylum to talk to the dean there. He walked in to the sounds of moaning groaning people. Some were moans of pain others were of pleasure. He wanted to get this visit over with. He walked into the deans office. The dean was a tallish, thin, old man with long white hair and dark circles under his eyes.

"Gaston, what is the occasion for this visit?" He asked in the dim lit office.

"I want to place someone in here against their will." He said as he sat on in the chair that was placed on the other side of the table that the dean was sat at.

"Now why would you want to do a thing like that?" The dean asked as his interest was peaked.

"I want to make Beall mine and he is attached to his father. He will do anything to keep his father from being locked up. I want to have his father locked up so that I can give him a choice. Have his father locked up forever or have his father free at the cost of becoming mine." Gaston explained as he threw a purse with gold coins inside on the table.

The dean laughs evilly as he picks up one of the coins that had spilled out of the purse. He looked at it as he said, "That is despicable. But, I love it!" He grins wickedly at Gaston.

Gaston smiles at him as well then he gets up, "I will let you know when they return then we strike." The dean nodded and Gaston left.

Beall awoke in the morning alone and naked in the Beast's huge bed. He sat up and looked at the uncovered windows that was letting in sunshine. Rays of sunshine was splayed on to the bed. He heard the birds chirruping and singing songs. He sat there listening as he remembered last nights events.

"Everything... Beast... Give me everything..." He said softly as his head rolled in ecstasy.

The Beast growled, "Everything? You wouldn't be able to handle all of me."

Beall looked at him with wide eyes. He soft pink lips still parted. He panted as he looked into the eyes of the Beast. Beall knew that he was talking about his member. The Beast was huge was he huge down there as well? He thought as he licked his lips. "Then, what do you want? I could do something for you like you did for me..." Beall suggested even though he was shaking with fear. He was scared. He knew nothing about sex with men let alone a beast. Was it really okay to want such a thing? He wanted the Beast even though he knew almost nothing about the Beast.

The Beast's eyes widened with interest, "And what would you do?" The Beast asked as he grazed his paw against Beall's cheek.

Beall blushed bright red as he looked away from the Beast's heated gaze. "I don't know... I have never done anything like this... You..could tell me what to..do..." He told the Beast as his body shook slightly from the paw that was grazing his skin.

"Hmm... You can moan more... I like it when you moan." The Beast said in a deep ruff voice.

Beall looked at the Beast with shocked eyes, "But... You don't want... to feel good?" He asked with hesitation in his voice.

The Beast's arm grabbed the boy and pulled him closer. The Beast's head was on the left side of Beall's. He sniffed in Beall's sweet sent as he growled, "Your moans and pleasure give me pleasure." He told the boy then licked the boy's neck.

Beall gasped sharply and grabbed on to some of the Beast's fur to hold on for dear life. He moaned as the tongue ran down his flesh, "Nnn... Uh... Beast..." He moaned out as his eyes closed.

The Beast growled, "Call me Adam."

Beall's eyes opened as he looked down at the Beast's face, "...Adam?..." He asked as he panted breathlessly.

"Yes. That's my name." He told the boy simply.

Beall blinked at him then nodded. He understood, that that was his human name. He wanted to feel human. What had happened to this man to get turned into a beast? He thought. But just as he was about to ask Adam's paw slid down his back to his buttocks and his tongue slid out of his mouth to lick his puckered nipple. Beall's thoughts floated away as he gasped sharply and threw his head back. "Ah! A-adam!" He moaned loudly as his whole body shook desperately. He wasn't used to calling him Adam but he would call him that because he asked. He wanted to please him. And if his moans gave him pleasure he would moan his name a thousand times if that pleased him. He thought.

Beall's hands griped Adam's head as the tongue slid down his chest to his low abdomen. Beall's breath came out in huffs as his body trembled. Beall felt Adam's fingers undo his pants at the back. The slack of the pants from the loose strings made the pants slide down to reveal the boys soft brown curls. Adam growled at the sight then he pushed the boy on to the bed to slip the cloth off of him. Beall laid there naked as the day he was born. He felt a little embarrassed as he tried to cover himself. Adam grabbed his hand, "Don't cover yourself. Your beautiful..."

Beall looked up at him as he looking down at Beall. Beall blushed, "Beautiful?" He asked.

Adam growled then he took the small hand of the boy and brought it to his mouth. He licked the fingers of the hand. Beall gasped as he watched him. Then, he let go of the hand to grab Beall's left thigh. He placed the leg on to his shoulder as Beall's eyes widened. "Adam..." He gasped as he felt his heart beat speed up in his chest. Adam smiled wickedly as he grabbed the other thigh and place it on his left shoulder. He then lifted the boy up slightly and placed his mouth around Beall's member. Beall's eyes widened farther as he gasped sharply. It was then followed by moans in between sharp gasps. "...Ah...Uh...ha...ah...nah..gah...Ad..am...ha..."

Beall felt his body heat up as it shook. His fingers entwined in the fur at Adam's head. He felt the pleasure well up inside of him as he gasped helplessly. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. He felt his release fast approaching and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He wanted the release. He could feel his whole body tensing up and wanting his release. "AH! Gah!" He screamed feeling the edge of release rush over him. His body trembled as he felt the ecstasy wash through him. "...Adam...I'm..gah...AH! AH! Ahh! Ha...ha..ha.." He was trying to tell Adam that he was going to burst but then he did as white hot wave after wave of ecstasy washed over his body. His body trembled as Adam sucked all of his release out of him.

Adam let go of him and swallowed Beall's release. Beall's body fell limply onto the bed as he took in hot breaths. A thin layer of sweet had built up on Beall's skin and Adam had noticed. He watched the boy and saw that after the boy had came three times in one night he was truly exhausted. Beall's eye lids were heavy but he was watching Adam.

Adam felt his own sticky, wet, release in his pants and decided to change. The boy didn't even have to touch him and he burst just from him giving pleasure to the boy. He got up out of bed and walked over to his closet. He changed as quickly as he could with a hurt arm. He returned to the bed and saw that the boy was fast asleep. He was sprawled naked on the bed. Adam smiled at him and shook his head. He then tucked the boy in and then laid down next to him. He brushed his fingers through the boy's hair. His hair was so soft and smooth. He sniffed it and it smelt like honey and rose peddles. Such a sweet smell, he thought as his eye lids grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed that if you did please fav, review, and follow for more. also if you like this story check out some of my other stories! Thank you for all of the support! Queen out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoo! Ch 10! I'm so glad so many of you love this fanfic! And I love writing it for you! Don't own any original characters or story. and as always hope you enjoy!**

(Ch 10)

Beall sat there thinking about the events of the past evening and as he thought he closed his eyes. A knock on the door broke his train of thought. "Y-yes?" He said as he lifted the huge comforter to his neck and look at the door.

Cogsworth came in and looked at the small young man in the huge bed, "Master requested you for breakfast, sir."

Beall looked around the room for his clothes but, didn't find them. He blinked at the clock as he said, "But, my clothes... They are gone..."

Cogsworth felt unconformable as he spoke, "Yes, master had them sent to get washed. He also had some new clothing tailored for you. They are right on that chair, sir." He told the boy as he pointed to where the new clothes sat.

Beall looked to the chair that the clock pointed at. "Oh..." He said as he looked at the new clothes.

"Yes. Please dress quickly. The master is waiting in the dinning hall." Cogsworth said then stepped out of the room closing the door behind him.

Beall looked back at the closed door then he looked at the new clothes as he got up out of the huge bed. He walked over to the clothes. It was a white cotton shirt with a almost pink colored vest and dark brown breeches. The vest had a rose pattern embroidered into it with dark red twine. The buttons were cloth covered and had small roses embroidered in them as well. It had a lot of work put into it. He hugged the vest to his chest. He loved roses. He wondered how Adam knew. He would have to thank him and ask him how he knew. He dressed quickly and headed to the dinning hall. He walked in and saw Adam looking out of a window with his back facing him. Adam turned at the sound of tapping coming from Beall's boots hitting the floor. He looked Beall up and down and smiled. "You look lovely. That color suits you."

Beall blushed and looked down as he said, "T-thank you. I-i love the vest... It has roses on it.. I love roses."

Adam's smiled widened, "Do you? Well, I will remember that for a later date." He said as he walked over to one of the chairs and pulled it out. "Come you must be famished."

Beall looked up and looked at the chair as he nodded. He walked over to the chair that Adam had pulled out. He looked up at Adam, "Thank you..." He said as he sat down in the chair. Adam pushed the chair that Beall sat on in.

He leaned over Beall and whispered into his ear, "Your welcome." He said, then, he licked his ear.

Beall gasped sharply as he felt a shiver run down his spine. "...Adam..." He said a little breathless as he blushed. The furnishings were around them and Adam was doing that to him there. It was just too embarrassing. He thought as he moved away from the touch and lifted his hand to his ear. He looked up at Adam, "Don't do that in front of them!" He protested as he waved to the furnishings.

Adam straitened his back as he looked at the uneasy furnishings then back at the embarrassed boy. "Fine... I will get you to my self later then." He said as he walked to the other side of the table to sit.

Beall blushed more at his words as he looked away to his hands in his lap. "T-that's okay.. a-as long as we are a-alone..." He said quietly as he became flustered.

"Good. I can't wait till we are alone." Adam growled from his seat across the long table.

Beall gasped as he looked up at him and his soft lips parted with his face flushed pink. "Adam... Please... They are listening.." He told him.

Adam chuckled, "You're cute when you are embarrassed." He said simply as he looked over at the tray of food that was being wheeled into the room.

Beall blushed red, "I'm a man. I'm not supposed to be cute..." He said as the food was being served.

Adam chuckled more, "Well, then I guess you really are a girl." He joked.

"No! I am a man!" Beall spoke up as he became a little frustrated. The food was placed in front of them. It was sweet white rice, with butter, milk, and sugar. It was served with a side of buttered toast and freshly squeezed orange juice.

Adam smiled cockily, "I may have to take a look again to see if you really are a man." He teased.

Beall blushed again, "But, you have already seen..." He said as he looked away too embarrassed to keep looking at him.

Adam smiled wickedly, "Yes, I have. But, you claim that you are a man and that you can't be cute. But, alas you are when you are embarrassed. So, if you're claim is true then you must be a girl. And although I have seen you naked, I will have to check again. Unless you could just be a cute man?"

Beall looked back at him with blush still on his face, "I, possibly, could be a cute man..." He agreed still embarrassed about the whole conversation.

Adam chuckled lightly, "Ah, see you can be cute." He said as he lifted his bowl up to his face.

Beall looked down at his bowl as he grabbed his spoon. He placed the spoon into the bowl and pulled out a spoon full of white sweet rice. He placed it into his mouth and hummed at the taste. It was sweet but not overwhelmingly so. "This is good. Thank you." He told the furnishings. The furnishings bowed as he took more bites. He then looked over at Adam. He gasped in surprise as Adam was messy with white rice all over his face. Adam looked up at Beall then he looked at his spoon as Beall tried to look away. Adam felt ashamed as he sat the bowl back down on the table and he wiped his face. Then, he grabbed his spoon and dipped it into the bowl. He tried to eat it off of the spoon by pouring it into his mouth. Beall chuckled at him as Adam felt embarrassed.

Beall put down his spoon and lifted up his bowl. Adam smiled and did the same. They ate by sipping it like a soup.

After breakfast they went out to the gardens. And Adam showed him around. Beall touched the blood red roses with his fingertips. He then sniffed them. He loved the feel of the soft petals and the sweet smell of roses. "The petals softness feels like your lips." Adam said as he too touched the roses.

Beall looked up at him as he blushed, "But, you only felt them on your lips." He said softly.

"You're right." He said as he touched his lips to the petals of a rose. "Yes, just as soft as you're lips."

Beall touched his lips with his fingertips. He didn't think they were as soft as the roses but then maybe to Adam they were, he thought.

Adam watched the boy as he touched his lips. He stepped closer to the boy as Beall's eyes looked up at him. His lips parted slightly as he looked up at Adam. Adam looked down at his lips then back at his golden brown eyes. Beall blushed pink then looked away at the roses. Adam was getting more flustered by the minute. He wanted to touch the boy but the boy didn't want them to touch or anything in front of the furnishings. It was irritating he thought. Maybe if he touched him enough the boy would forget about the furnishings. He smiled wickedly at that thought.

He stepped up to the boys back as the boy was examining the roses. He leaned over his shoulder and pretended to be looking at the rose that the boy was looking at. Beall looked over at Adam's face as he blushed. He could feel the heat from Adam's front on his back, buttocks, and legs. He felt Adam sniff him as he softly panted. He was teasing him. "Hmm, you smell just like the roses, only sweeter still." Adam said in a deep rough voice next to his ear. Beall could feel his lips lightly touch his ear. It sent tingles down his body as he gasped lightly. He wanted to lean into his chest but he refrained. He was determined not to give in to his teasing.

"Do I?" Beall asked softly and a little breathless.

"Hmm, yes.. You're driving me mad just from you're scent alone." Adam said as he pressed his bulge against his back.

Beall felt the huge hard bulge that was being pressed against his back as he gasped sharply. His body reacted before he could contain it as his body trembled. He cursed his body for reacting in such a way. "Please... Stop..." He said softly and breathlessly. He didn't want him to really stop but at the same time he needed him to for the sake of the furnishings. They were around and he didn't want to make them uncomfortable.

"You don't really want me to stop, do you?" Adam asked against his ear as he grabbed his cloth covered slender arms.

Beall could feel the heat seep through his sleeves on to his skin. More tingles ran down his body and he shivered against the touch. "No... But, the furnishings..." He said as he panted softly.

"They will look away." He told the boy as he turned the boy around to face him.

Beall looked up at his face, "But, they will hear..." He protested with his words but his body leaned forward toward Adam.

"Then, we can go somewhere private." Adam suggested, as he backed Beall up against a tree. "It is cold out here. Perhaps I could show you more of the castle." He suggested as he leaned over toward Beall's neck.

Beall felt his back being pressed up against the cold bark of the tree and the cold seeped through his clothes to his skin. He shivered from the cold and the heat of Adam's breath hitting his neck. His body was cold, he thought. "Well, I am a little cold." He said with a small moan as he felt Adam's hot tongue touch his neck. "..Uh..Adam..please...stop..the..furnishings..." He said as he gasped and moaned softly as he felt the tongue drift up his neck to his jaw. He felt his body heat up and he no longer felt cold. He felt Adam's huge hands touch his small waist. He trembled at the touch as he panted and moaned as quietly as he could.

"Hmm, I want to hear you're moans more." Adam whispered hotly into Beall's ear. His hot breath as well as his words made Beall gasp sharply. He was loosing his will to fight off Adam's advances. Not, that he really wanted to fight him off. But, he didn't want the furnishings to feel more uncomfortable then they probably already did.

"Can't we..do this tonight?" He asked Adam a little breathlessly. "You can do..anything you want to me..." He enticed him.

Adam groaned, "But, I have to wait. I am very impatient. But, if I can do anything I want to you tonight that is very.. appealing." He said in a deep voice against Beall's ear.

Beall held back a moan as he felt Adam's lips move against his ear as he spoke. "Do, we have a deal?" He asked softly.

Adam moved away from him as he smiled wickedly, "Yes. But, I get to do anything I want to you all night long tonight."

Beall gulped as he looked up at Adam's sadistic gaze and nodded. He wondered what he was going to do to him that night. But, then he shook his head to stop himself from thinking. He will worry later. He needed to calm down and focus on something else. He looked away and walked toward a statue of a gargoyle to study its features. He saw them upon his arrival but, he thought them scary as it was darker then. Here in the light he could see that it wasn't as scary as he first thought it was. He thought it was interesting.

As Beall studied the gargoyles in the garden Adam moved up to a small balcony to watch Beall from above. Cogsworth and Lumiére stood on the railing as Adam leaned on it. "I want to do something for him. But, I don't know what." He told them. His eyes never leaving Beall.

"He seemed interested in the library when we mentioned it" Cogsworth told Adam.

"Yes! His eyes sparkled!" Lumiére told him.

Adam hummed as he rubbed his chin. "I want to see this sparkle." He told them.

After they ate lunch Adam led Beall to the big doors out side of the library. "You must close your eyes." He told him. Beall looked at him suspiciously, "It's a surprise." He said with a smile.

"Okay..." Beall said as he closed his eyes.

Adam waved his hand in front of Beall's face to see if he really had his eyes closed then, he opened the huge doors. He grabbed Beall's small hands in his and led him into the middle of the room. "Stay right here." He told Beall.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Beall asked.

"No. Not yet." Adam told him. He went to each window and pulled back the large curtains in the room to bring in light to the room.

Beall was really curious as to what Adam was going to show him as he seen the light seep through his eye lids, "Now?" He asked.

Adam chuckled softly, "Yes. Now."

Beall opened his eyes and gasped as he looked around the huge library. "Oh... Adam... I've never seen so many books in my whole entire life..." He said as he spun around the room to look at the tall walls took up by books.

"You like it?" Adam asked.

Beall looked at him, "Yes. Its Beautiful." He said softly.

"Then, it's yours."

"No. I-i couldn't possibly..." Beall protested as he looked with shocked eyes at Adam.

Adam took his small hand in his large ones, "Please... Take it. I want you to have it." He told him.

Beall's eyes softened as he looked up at him, "Thank you..." He said as some tears came to he eyes.

He tried to take his hands away to wipe at the tears but Adam wouldn't let go. Adam watched as the tears spilled over onto his cheeks. He let go of one of Beall's hands and Beall went to wipe at the tears. "Don't." He told Beall. Beall froze as he looked up at him. His lips parted and quivered slightly as the tears dripped off of his chin. Adam touched his paw to the side of Beall's face. He cupped his cheek in his paw as the tears seeped into the skin of his paw. He grazed his fingers against the soft damp skin.

"...Adam..." Beall said softly as he felt the heat of the paw on his face. He placed his hand on the back of the paw and leaned into the paw. He closed his eyes and kissed the slightly rough skin of the paw. "You're so kind to me..." Beall spoke softly as he kissed the paw again, "Thank you..." He said as he kissed it again.

Adam loved the feel of the soft lips of the boy against his paw but, he wanted more. Even though he had promised not to touch him till that evening. "Will you kiss me?" He asked the boy. He would kiss him but he was afraid to hurt him. The boy was so soft and delicate he didn't want to hurt him.

Beall opened his eyes and looked up at him, "Yes... Just a kiss on the lips?" He asked.

Adam nodded and got on to his knees in front of him. He was about two and a half feet taller then the boy and he wanted to make it easier for both of them. Even with Adam on his knees Beall still looked up at him but, it was easier for him to reach Adam's lips with his own. Adam slid his hands up Beall's legs as Beall stood in front of him. He wiped the tears off of his face then wrapped his arms around Adam's neck. Adam pushed his small body up against his large frame. He looked down at the soft beautiful face of the boy. Adam was already falling hard for him and he knew as his heart thumped hard in his chest. He didn't know how Beall felt but, he hoped he felt something for him, he thought as the boy kissed him sweetly.

 **Aww Adam is falling in love with Beall wonder what Beall feels? lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did please fav., review, and follow for more! Thanks for all of you're support! see you next ch! Queen out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait. I had a lot of catching up to do for my book and plus it took me forever to get internet where I moved to. Do not own original story or character's. *Yoai warning* *Sexual Content Warning* I know it was a long wait but I hope you guys enjoy!**

(Ch 11)

Beall stood on his tip toes and kissed Adam's huge lips. He moaned as his small tongue came out of his mouth to lick Adam's lips. Beall closed his eyes slightly as he sucked on his lips. He pulled slightly away to take a hot breath. His hands slid down to grip Adam's shirt and he trembled slightly as he felt Adam's paws grip onto Beall's thighs. He gasped, "...Adam... We have to stop..." He told him breathlessly.

"Why do we have to stop now? It feels good right?" Adam growled as he gripped Beall closer to his body. The boy moaned as he turned his head away from Adam, his eyes were closed tightly. Adam's tongue slid up the boys neck to his ear, "Feels good?" He asked again in a deep whisper.

"...Uh...Yes..." He moaned softly as his body trembled in Adam's arms. He could feel the heat from Adam's body seep into his own body. It filled him with warmth and arousal. His heart beat fast in his chest as he felt the tongue slide down his neck. It slipped inside the collar of his shirt to dip into the clavicle on the left side of his neck. Beall panted softly as he felt his member stiffen. He twitched slightly and moaned as saliva seeped from his mouth down his chin. He opened his eyes slightly to look at Adam when his eyes landed on Cogsworth and Lumière standing in the door way with their eyes widened. Beall gasped as his eyes widened. Adam didn't notice anything was wrong as he popped two buttons free from Beall's shirt. His tongue slid inside of Beall's shirt to search for the sensitive flesh on Beall's chest as the buttons clicked on to the floor. "...Adam..." He tried to get him to stop as he struggled against him. The tongue had found the sensitive flesh it wanted to tease and the boy gasped loudly as his body went still then trembled. "...Uh...No...Adam...Ngh... Ah..." He moaned as his body shook and more saliva escaped his mouth. He tried to tell him about the furnishings standing in the open door way but he couldn't think straight.

Adam saw the saliva escape his mouth and he glided his tongue up to lap it up. He growled with pleasure at the sweet taste. His tongue slid over the boy's parted lips as the boy moaned more. The boy's small tongue came out to meet his large tongue with out Beall thinking about it. Adam's tongue gripped the small tongue and sucked it into his mouth. "Mhfu! Mm...Nm...Em.." Beall moaned as he grabbed on to Adam's collar of his shirt. The kiss was making Beall's whole body feel good but he needed to stop this for the furnishings. They were looking and he felt so embarrassed he could die. He felt more pleasure rise up in him as he felt Adam's hands glide up to his buttocks. He tried to hold the moans back but he just couldn't. Adam's mouth released his and he moaned so loud it echoed in the large library. "UH! …Adam..." He covered his mouth with his hand but it was too late. He tried to pull away, "...Please... Stop... Adam... The furnishings..." He said in between hot breaths. He could feel Adam's member pressing into his and it was driving him crazy.

"The furnishings?" Adam asked confused then looked around and there he saw the small blushing faces of Cogsworth and Lumière. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at them while his hands still held on to the boy. "What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Well, Master I came to tell you that dinner will be served soon." Cogsworth said with unease.

"And I came here to check on Cogsworth that was gone for quite some time." Lumière told him.

Quite some time? Beall thought, how long had Cogsworth been standing there? Did he see everything? He asked himself as blush rose up his neck to cover his face. Adam let go of the boy and straightened his clothes. Beall backed up against the long table that was in the room. His face was still red and he was still breathless. He was still aroused but he tried not to think about it as he panted. He looked away from embarrassment as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well, then we should go and eat." Adam suggested as he looked back at Beall. Beall was still looking away but he was no longer breathless. He was just embarrassed. The way his shirt was still slightly open Adam could see his smooth chest heaving. His pale skin gleamed slightly in the dimming room. Even though it was just the top two buttons of his shirt that were open it drove Adam crazy. The boy was so slender, soft, and smooth. His hair on his body was soft and light that it felt like he was hairless. The boy's hands were braced on each side of him gripping the edge of the table. Some of his hair had escaped his bow in the back. It had came in front of his face to brush lightly on his cheeks and neck. His face was still a bright red and his face was cast down shamefully. He opened his mouth to call out to the boy but he realized that he had no idea what the boy's name was. He had fallen so deeply in love with this young man, and he had done so many intimate things to him; all without ever getting the boy's name. He sighed softly, "I just realized that I don't know you're name..."

Beall looked up at Adam suddenly, "Oh.. I-It's Beall..." He said as his blush slowly faded.

Adam smiled, "Beall, you must be hungry. Come, lets go eat." He said as he took one of Beall's small hands in his large paw and they walked together to the dinning hall.

After dinner they went back to the library where Beall picked out a book and they went to the sitting room to sit by the fire. Beall changed Adam's bandages then he read aloud to Adam with the furnishings surrounding them. Adam took a blanket and wrapped it around them as the boy sat on his large lap. Beall enjoyed reading and sitting on Adam's lap in front of the fire. It had a romantic feel to it. He thought, as his heart began to throb in his chest and a warmth spread through his body that was different then the warmth he had felt before. He wondered what that meant as he tried to ignore it and read.

Adam was enjoying the soft voice of the boy as he sat on his lap. He wanted to touch him more but, he dare not. He knew it would only upset the boy and that was something he did not want to do. He figured he would enjoy this moment with the beautiful boy that he knew he had falling in love with. But, now that he was in love with him, how did he go about making the boy fall for him? He didn't know but he needed a plan, he thought as the boy read.

Beall was getting tired as he read so Adam had lifted him up in his arms and carried him to his bed chamber. He laid the boy onto the huge bed. Beall felt cold so he whimpered softly, "I'm cold..." He said softly as he looked hazily at Adam.

Adam undressed down to just his pants. "Undress or I will shred them from your body." He warned Beall. Beall gasped softly as he started to unbutton his vest then his shirt. He shivered as the cold touched his flesh. He placed his shirt and vest on the chair near the bed. He wrapped his arms around his exposed chest as he shivered more. "Undress fully." Adam commanded gently.

Beall blushed pink as he untied his breeches and slid them down then slipped off his boots and breeches all the way off. He was then completely nude. He lifted his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered.

Adam went to start a fire in his hearth to warm the room then he went to the shivering boy. "Good. Now lay back."

Beall looked up at him his eyes still a little hazy and his lips parted and trembled. He licked them then he stretched out on to the bed while still hugging his chest. He looked up at the dark red canopy of the bed. He tried to relax but he was shaking with nervousness. He had promised Adam that he could do anything he wanted to him. He wondered what he was going to do to him as he felt the bed sway slightly with the weight of Adam. His breath hitched in his throat as he dared a look at Adam. Adam keeled on the floor in front of his body. His paw moving over and up his legs without touching the skin. Beall gulped as his body waited in anticipation as he felt the heat from the paw graze his flesh. His breath shaky as his heart thumped loudly in his ears. He felt hot breath graze his skin. The paw touched his thighs and he gasped loudly. He looked at the paw as it glided to the crevice of where his thighs touched. He panted softly as his body shook from the sensation. The paw slid under his left thigh and it was lifted up. He felt hot breath on the bottom of his left foot. He then felt Adam's hot wet tongue drag across the bottom of his foot. A slight ticklish sensation arose in him. He giggled softly, "...Adam...That tickles..." He said in between soft giggles as his body twitched.

Adam grabbed his ankle and licked up his leg to his knee. Beall gasped at the sudden movement. He looked wide eyed at Adam as he did the same to his other leg. His body twitched from the feel of the hot wet tongue grazing his skin. His breath hitched as the tongue went higher to his inner thighs and his paws grazed the outside of his thighs. His body trembled slightly as he panted softly. He watched as Adam moved up onto the bed and on top of him. He looked into the deep sea blue eyes of the Beast. His heart raced in his chest, his lips parted slightly, and his hands moved up to touch Adam's chest. The light soft fur was so warm and soothing. He thought back at how afraid of him he was. Now he was no longer afraid of him. He thought back at how he was rude and had scared him. But, now he was kind and gentle. He didn't know what the floating feeling in his stomach meant or the feeling of his heart throbbing in his chest meant. But, he knew that this person would never hurt him. And that gave him a warm feeling in his heart.

Adam looked down at the trembling boy underneath him, "Are you still cold?" He asked softly as his paw grazed along the boy's flesh on his chest.

Beall shook his head as he felt Adam's body heat radiate all over his body. The soft fur brushed his sensitive flesh. It made goosebumps appear on his skin.

Beall felt Adam's hot breath on his neck and left ear as Adam growled, "That's good."

Adam tasted Beall's flesh as his warm paws touched him everywhere. He wanted to make love to him but he knew he couldn't so he did the next best thing. He explored the boy's small body with his tongue and paws all through the night rocking Beall's body with orgasm after orgasm till he fainted from exhaustion.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did please review, and follow for more. Bye for now! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey I am back! I wont make excuses but I had a lot of stuff to do over the holidays so, now I am back! I didn't forget about y'all. So, glad to be back! I will try to post a chapter every two weeks or more often if I have the time. I hope yall had a good holiday! Lets get back to the Yaoi! lol. As always I do not own any Beauty and the Beast original story or character's. **Yaoi Warning** Enjoy! ^^**

(Ch 12)

Maurice was walking in the cold dark woods. He had been looking for the dark creepy castle for hours. And with each hour that passed his paper thin skin became colder and colder. He shivered with another wave of the chilly wind hitting him through the thin shawl that was wrapped around him. He had wished he had grabbed something a little more thicker but, he was determined to find and rescue his son from the awful beast. He shivered more as his booted feet sunk into the white snow as he trenched forward. He began to cough and snot ran out of his nose. He wiped at it with the back of his hand, as he held the lantern higher to see through the deep dark forest. He squinted with the razor sharp whip of the icy cold air smacking at his eye balls. Tears gathered in his eyes as a shiver ran down his spine and sunk into his already cold skin. He panted heavily with each step as he felt the on slot of exhaustion set in. He wiped at his eyes and kept moving forward, stubbornly persistent in finding his son. But, he soon became too exhausted to move forward. He decided to rest near a frost bitten tree for a few minutes. He soon became too tired to even move. He suddenly wished he hadn't sat down for a rest. He closed his eyes as he thought of his dear son Beall. He wished he had the strength to save him. He didn't want his life to end like this but, there was nothing he could do. He panted shallowly as he shook, "Beall..." He said helplessly in a ruff whisper. He suddenly heard hoofs hitting the earth harshly. He thought he heard someone calling out but, he didn't know who or what was said. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. The last thing that he remembered before passing out is a warmth on his cheek and a light behind his eyelids.

Inside the dark creepy castle it seemed almost desolate if not for the echoing screams reverberating through the castle. The screams held an almost desperate plea to them. Like someone begging for pain to stop. It seemed eerie and erotic at the same time. There was no telling where the screams were coming from. They seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

Through a door light shown underneath with hushed voices slipping out into the hall way was a kitchen where the furnishings gathered around and talked about the screams.

"It's the boy." The tea pot said.

"Yes." Cogsworth said as he nodded.

"What is he doing to him?" The tea pot asked.

"I'm sure he is just pleasuring the boy." Lumiere suggested with a worried look on his face as another scream echoed through the castle. This one held a high pitched edge to it.

The furnishings looked around at each other as more screams echoed.

"He could be killing him slowly. It sounds like torturer." The tea pot suggested with a frightened look on her face.

"Now, now Mrs. Potts. The master would not kill him. The boy is needed to break the spell." Cogsworth said as he tried to console the tea pot.

"He could just find someone else to break the spell." The stove said.

"Not before the last peddle falls. The rose has already began to welt." Lumiere explained.

Cogsworth opened his mouth to say something when a desperate cry echoed into the kitchen. A small tea cup hopped up to Mrs. Potts, "Mama, what is that noise? It woke me up." He said with a voice full of sleep.

"Yes, Chip I know. It will pass. Go back into the cupboard." The tea pot known as Mrs. Potts said. The little tea cup hopped back over to the cupboard and tried not to think about the screams. "We have to do something." She said to the other furnishings.

Cogsworth straightened his back, "I will go find out what is happening to the boy." He announced.

"Good! I will follow you. Lead the way!" Lumiere said as he hopped over to the clock.

Cogsworth gave Lumiere a glare but said nothing as he turn on his stubby leg and walked out of the kitchen with the candle stick hopping happily behind him.

They hopped up the stairs to the west wing of the castle and found two hall ways. One lead to the beasts bed chambers and the other was were they stored old stuff along with the enchanted rose. They took the hall way that led to the bed chamber. As they approached the door they could hear moans and sounds of pleasure coming from behind it.

"AH! Adam. N-No! No, No more. Please! Uh..." Beall moaned. He gasped, panted, and finally the scream they had been hearing for the past hour. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! ADAM!" The boy screamed out with sharp gasps following. Cogsworth and Lumiere looked at each other with shock looks on their faces as they continued to listen.

An animalistic sound came from inside the room, "Uh... Adam. No more. Please. I can't. No. No! Ah. Ah! Oh God! Please sto...p..." Beall plead with Adam followed by a loud sharp gasp.

"It does sound like he is torturing the boy." Lumiere mumbled.

"Please Adam. It hurts..." Beall said as he panted wildly.

Another animalistic growl sounded through the door, "Where?" Adam growled deeply, the word barely audible.

"Uh... Everywhere... Your tongue is so rough..." He told Adam while panting softly.

"I want more of you. I'm greedy Beall. You taste so good, I want to eat you up." Adam growled.

A sharp gasp escaped from the boys mouth, "NO! Please! Adam!" He yelled as a loud thump sounded through the door.

"What is happening?" Cogsworth asked with a worried look on his face.

"Oh. God...Adam... No! My nipples are sensitive! Pl-please..." Beall moaned closer to the door.

"I think they are next to the door." Lumiere said in almost a whisper.

"OH! GOD! Please not there! Ah-Adam!" The boy cried out.

"What is the master doing to him?" Cogsworth asked rhetorically.

"Uh... Adam...your mouth...sucking... Ah...Aah...Hah...AH! Your tongue... Adam..."

"I think that answers your question..." Lumiere said.

Cogsworth turned to say something to Lumiere but was lost when a loud scream erupted from the boys mouth through the door.

"Oh...God...Adam..no more...please..it hurts... I can't come anymore..." Beall said weakly through harsh pants.

A deep chuckle sounded through the door, "Were not done yet." Adam told the boy.

A surprised gasp sounded, "Oh God no! No more! NO MORE PLEASE!" Beall cried.

"We should go. Now that we know that he is not killing the boy." Cogsworth said. And Lumiere nodded in agreement. As they walked away more moans and pleading could be herd before the final scream of the night echoed through the dark cold castle.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that! if you did please fav. if you have not already and review for more! Thanks everyone for your support and your patients. And also I know there are a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes and I will fix them in the future I just don't have the time right now. Thanks again! Stay tuned for more! Queen out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is now here! I had some extra time so I wrote it and now here it is for your enjoyment. Don't own any original character's or story. ***YAOI WARNING*** Enjoy! )**

(Ch 13)

Sounds of scuffling and water sloshing woke Beall up. He opened his eyes just as the coat racks were exiting the room. In the middle of the room there was a tub full of steaming water. An elegant side table sat near the tub. It had a tray of different types of soaps and sponges. In the water there was rose petals and a sweet smell like honey coming off of the water.

Beall slowly sat up, his whole body was sore from the intimate activity of the following evening. He made his way to the bath slowly and slipped in. The warm water helped to sooth the ache in his muscles away. He grabbed one of the pieces of soaps and rubbed it against a sponge in a sweet smelling lather. The soap had a sweet smell of a mixture of jasmine and honey. He scrubbed at his body and washed the suds away when he was done.

Beall noticed that some parts of his body were tender to the touch as he got out and patted the water off with the towel. He walked over to the mirror after he wrapped the towel about his hips. He looked at himself in the mirror, he had red splotches on his body. He touched one of the splotches and sucked in a breath as the touch cause slight pain. He let the towel drop and examined himself. The splotches were in odd places like his inner and outer thighs, ribs, and butt cheeks. Something rubbed him raw in those places, but he couldn't think of what. Adam's tongue was in question but his tongue had been on his privet parts mostly and would have rubbed them raw first. He shook his head, he couldn't think of anything else. Something was obviously irritating his skin. But, Beall knew that being with a beast was tricky.

He sighed then looked over at the new clothes on the chair by the mirror. Today's outfit had a pale green vest with beautiful gold tipped leafs and green vines embroidered into it. Like the red one, it had cloth buttons that were covered in a darker green silk. He loved it. He dressed in black breeches, a dark green shirt that matched the buttons, and the vest. The boots were black with a gold stitching. He left his hair down but it looked good with the green on. He felt happy even though the rashes worried him a little.

He was finger combing his hair when he heard a knock on the large door. "Come in!" He called out.

Cogsworth walked in, "Oh, good, you are finished with the bath and you're dressed. Very good young sir. The master is waiting for you in the dinning hall." Said Cogsworth.

"Is Adam always an early riser?" Beall asked as he walked over to the clock.

"Well, yes, I suppose he is." Cogsworth answered as he walked out the door with the boy walking beside him.

"So, I guess I am always going to wake up alone..." Beall said trying to hide the disappointment in his tone but failing.

"Don't fret young sir. I am sure the master will adjust to your...em...needs as time goes on." Cogsworth said trying to comfort the young man.

"You can call me Beall if you want. Young sir makes me sound extinguished in which I am not. I am a mere farmers son with a father that inspires to be an inventor. Nothing special."

"I think you don't give your self enough credit, young-Beall. You have seemed to capture the interest of the master that is something that no one has been able to do." Cogsworth explained.

Beall blushed slightly, "Does he talk to you about me?"

"Not of late. He mostly talks with Lumeire."

"Oh... I see..." Beall seemed disappointed to Cogsworth.

"But, if I may say. The master is quite fond of you. I have seen a change in him as of late. He smiles more. I have not seen him smile in a very long time. To see the master as happy as he has been is very comforting for us. I believe with you around the master is better then he was. That has to count for something, right?" Cogsworth told Beall as they rounded the corner toward the dinning hall.

Beall smiled brightly, "Yes, I suppose it does." He said as they entered the dinning hall.

"Talking about something important with Cogsworth are we?" Adam asked as he turned to face them.

"Nothing too important." Beall answered as he walked up to Adam.

Adam admired Beall's clothes, "That color suites you."

Beall chuckled lightly, "That's what you said about the other one as well."

"Ah, well then it seems many colors suit you then." Adam chuckled.

"So, it seems." Beall smiled with amusement.

"So, it seems." Adam agreed as he leaned in closer to Beall. Beall backed up and his bottom hit the table, he sucked in a pained breath. Adam's eye brows furrowed, "Did I hurt you?" He asked.

Beall looked up at Adam as he blushed, "N-no not really. It's just some tender spots." He said hesitantly.

"Tender spots? Show me."

Beall bit his lip as he looked down at his vest, "I can't. There near...my...sensitive...parts..." Beall felt his face grow hot as he tried to explain that he couldn't just show him the spots. "And they are watching..."

"So, I did hurt you." Adam stated unhappily.

Beall's lips trembled, "No. I think maybe something rubbed me raw in those places. The spots are near my...parts not on them so I don't think it was your tongue."

"I want to see." Adam said with hard eyes.

Beall looked around the room then back at the stern look that Adam was giving him, "Well, I can show you two of them. But the others I would need to be naked for."

Adam nodded, "Go ahead."

Beall's hands went to the vest and unbuttoned it as his hands shook. He took it off and laid it on the table, then he lifted his shirt out of his breeches. He lifted it up his chest not taking it off completely. "Do you s-"

Beall was cut off by Adam grabbing him and pushing him back down against the table. Beall let out a squeal of surprise and a yelp as Adam pinned his arms up above his head in one paw. With his other paw he lifted the shirt up to the boys neck. A low growling radiated from Adam as he looked at the red tender spots on Beall's ribs right underneath each nipple.

Adam's hot breath came out in puffs against the tender skin, "Nah... Adam..your..breath...Ah..it hurts. Its sensitive..." Beall moaned protestant of the slight pain throbbing from the rashes on his chest and buttocks. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt Adam's warm paw slide up from his stomach to the edge of the right rash. "...D-don't...p-please..." Beall plead as a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine. The pleasure made his back arch upward and a soft moan escape his lips.

"Sensitive..." Adam murmured as his tip of his finger touched the red spot. Beall sucked in a hissing breath as his body twitched, then trembled.

"...Adam...please..." Beall groaned. Adam moved his face closer to the boys nipple as more hot puffs of air hit Beall's flesh. "...Adam! AH!" Beall squealed painfully, "Your...hair...it hurts..."

Adam lifted his head away and touched the coarse hair on his chin as Beall panted softly. "It seems my hair on my chin caused these rashes."

Beall opened his eyes and stared wide eyed at Adam, "Your hair?" He asked as he felt the cool air hit his exposed flesh, and he shivered.

"Yes. Where are the other rashes located?" Adam asked with a serious look on his face.

Beall's face flushed a deep scarlet, "My...inner and outer thighs and...buttocks..." Beall said hesitantly feeling embarrassed and exposed.

Adam nodded, "Cogsworth go get some cooling balm." He ordered the little clock.

"Yes, sir." Cogsworth said as he bowed and left the room.

Adam turned back to Beall and began stripping the boy of his clothes starting with his shirt as the other furnishings left the room. Beall struggled on the table, "No! Adam! Please! Let go!" He yelled as Adam slipped the fabric up over the boys head and arms. Beall flailed about as he tried to escape. Adam had to take his paw off of Beall's wrists and as soon as the shirt was off the boy turned over on the table and tried to crawl away. Adam grabbed him easily and pinned him back down onto the table. "No! Please stop! ...Please...stop..." Beall cried as his yells turned to sobs. He didn't want to be had by Adam on the dinning table. He sniffled and tears rolled down each side of his face as Adam proceeded to untie his breeches, "...Adam...p-please...stop..." He sobbed.

Adam's hand stopped as he looked at the boy, no longer fighting just laying there crying helplessly for him to stop, "Beall, I'm only taking off your clothes so that I can doctor the rashes with the cooling balm that I sent Cogsworth to fetch. Please calm down, mon amour." He said trying to calm the boy down.

Beall sniffled as he looked at Adam, "I thought...you were going to take me...right here on the table..."

Adam chuckled softly, "Well, that is an intriguing notion but, my intentions are pure this time, I'm afraid." Adam said as some tears rolled down Beall's face and some sobs came out as he laughed softly while looking at Adam. "Now then, may I continue to strip you of your clothing so that I may doctor you?" Adam asked. Beall nodded as he tried to taking in some normal breaths. Adam smiled lovingly as he looked down at Beall. He stroked Beall's cheek and ran his fingers through his light honey brown hair. Beall closed his eyes to the touch as some left over sobs escaped.

"Master I have returned with the cooling balm." Cogsworth said as he entered the room, this made Beall jump and open his eyes to see the soft loving look in Adam's eyes. It made his chest hurt and a fluttering sensation started in his chest.

Adam took his hands away from the boy to grab the balm from the clock. He then opened the small container and scooped out a glob with his finger. "Leave us." Adam said simply as he looked at Beall.

Beall wiped at his still damp cheeks and tried to relax as he watched the glob of balm came down near the right rash. He sucked in a breath, "Are you ready?" Adam asked. Beall nodded and closed his eyes tightly.

He thought that the moment that the balm would have touched his rash it would hurt like crazy but instead it was an instant relief. He gasped at the coolness of the balm as Adam rubbed it into his skin. His nipples hardened and his body shivered at the cold balm sinking into his skin. "Does it hurt?" Adam asked as he grabbed another glob for the other rash.

Beall opened his eyes to look up at Adam, "No...it's cold...But, it feels good..." He answered softly. He gasped sharply as another glob of cold balm was placed on the other rash and rubbed in. "Oh...so..cold..." Beall said as his body shivered again.

"Just cold? No pain?" Adam asked as he placed the container aside and began to slip Bealls breeches slowly down his legs.

Beall rolled his head from sided to sided on the table as he tried to fight another shiver while watching Adam. "No...no pain. ….Adam..." He said as Adam stripped his breeches and boots off of him.

Beall laid there naked and shivering as Adam grabbed another glob of the balm. Adam placed a leg on each side of his head on his shoulders. He then rubbed the balm into the right inner rash then the left as the boy shivered underneath him. Adam found it slightly erotic, the looks that Beall was giving him was turning him on. Beall had his eye lids half closed and cloudy honey golden eyes were watching him with such desire it made Adam think of when he licked down his body the night before. Beall had watched him with such a gaze then as well. Adam tried to shake the thought away, he was doctoring the poor boy, he needed to focus on that, not perverted thoughts of their lovemaking, he thought. He rubbed the balm into the outer thighs then all that was left was the buttocks. He slid his head down in between the boys thighs as a shocked gasp escaped Beall's mouth. He then folded Beall's legs and spread the balm on his buttocks.

"...Adam..your nails..." Beall gasped sharply as his body quivered and his back arched up with his head back against the table. With his supple flesh on his neck exposed and his body shaking not just from the cold balm, he moaned deep into his chest that seemed almost interminable as his member became erect.

 **I hope you enjoyed that, if you did don't forget to fav., follow, (If you haven't already) and review for more! Thanks for all of your support! Queen out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I know its been a while, been super busy. Finally had some time to write a chapter on this fanfic. I hope you enjoy! Don't own any original characters or story. *EXTREAM SEXUAL CONTENT* *YOAI WARNING* You have been warned. enjoy! ^^**

Adam's nails scraped along the supple crack of the boy's buttocks. The feeling of those nails mixed with the cold from the balm had Beall practically convulsing with pleasure on the table. His body hummed with arousal and anticipation of Adam's touches. "...Adam..your nails..." He moaned so deep he thought he was growling. He blushed from embarrassment and covered his face with his hands.

"Your aroused." Adam stated the oblivious with a growling deeply lustful voice. His hot breath grazed Beall's sensitive regions like a blow dryer hitting cold wet hair. The heat of his breath had Beall shivering and his member twitching.

Beall peeked through his fingers to look at Adam. Adam was looking at his member with interest as his paws ran up his legs from his ankles to his thighs. All while being careful of the raw spots on his outer thighs. Beall gasped softly as his body shook with anticipation.

Adam's eyes glanced at Beall still staring at him through his fingers. His heated gaze had Beall trembling. "I know you are wounded, but I just can't help myself when you look at me like that." Adam growled out to Beall.

Beall gasped sharply as Adam's paw ran over his hips so close to his member he thought Adam might touch it. He is teasing, Beall thought as he slipped his fingers into his hair uncovering his face. "Look at you like how exactly?" Beall asked with an almost breathy whisper.

Adam growled once again as his paws smoothly slipped farther up Beall's sides. His legs still pressed firmly up against Adam's chest. "Like you want me to eat you."

Adam's lust dripped words shocked Beall to the core. It sent odd tingles up his spine that made his member tighten. "Eat me." It was supposed to be a question but it came out as a breathless statement. Beall's eyes widened and he blushed with embarrassment as he saw Adam's blue eyes turned black when his pupils dilated with lust.

Adam growled but it almost sounded like a deep purr this time. "Gladly." He said simply as his paws slipped up Beall's back and lifted him up off of the table. Beall gasped in surprise at the sudden movement. Beall's heart roared in his chest with a rapid beat as he gripped on to the sleeves of Adam's shirt with his small hands.

Beall's legs slipped down to Adam's crocked elbows as his upper half was lifted up into the air close to Adam's head. Adam's head came up to his rips but his mouth was practically on Beall's member. Just one inch down and Adam's mouth could swallow Beall's member, Beall thought. But, his mouth and tongue had other plans. Beall's eyes widened as he watched Adam's long , large, tongue slither out of his mouth like a huge serpent. The tongue began it's slow, antagonizing slither up Beall's chest.

Beall gasped sharply as his body shivered in Adam's arms. "Uh..guh..Adam..." Beall moaned as his fingers slipped into Adam's hair on his head. The tongue slide up to his pecs and swirled around each nipple before slithering up to his neck. Beall's moans became almost desperate cries as his head dropped back and his back bowed forward. "Ah..Adam..." Beall groaned as the tongue slithered up his neck and licked his earlobe.

Beall felt Adam's lips touch his damp neck as Adam growled. The vibration from Adam's throat had Beall gasping as the vibrations landed right on his exposed crotch. It made Beall's body shake, and a soft whimper escaped through his lips. He felt Adam's mouth suck on his neck.

Adam's teeth pressed into Beall's flesh lightly, careful not to break the skin. Beall knew he was just one bite away from death with Adam's mouth on his neck but he didn't care. He knew that Adam wouldn't hurt him. He relaxed in Adam's arms as he enjoyed the soft pressure of Adam's mouth on his neck and the vibrations that were driving him crazy. "Uh...Adam..." Beall moaned as Adam's mouth let go of his throat with a wet sloppy sound.

Suddenly, Beall's head was grabbed and thrust forward. Beall caught his breath as Adam thrust his tongue into the boy's mouth. He felt Adam's hot wide mouth encase his cheeks and chin. His nose was out so he could breath but he felt like a juice box with his mouth being the foil covered opening and Adam's tongue being the straw. He felt like Adam was going to impel him with his tongue sliding deeper and deeper into his throat. He tried to swallow around the huge appendage but ended up gagging. The tongue lifted out of his mouth just long enough for Beall to catch his breath and thrust back in. "MMM!" Beall moaned protestant at Adam's actions.

Adam lifted his mouth completely off of Beall's face and looked at him. The tongue swiped across Beall's swollen lips. Beall moaned as his lips trembled. "I told you not to do that..." Beall told him in a soft breathless voice.

Adam chuckled softly, "You told me to eat you." He told Beall which made Beall blush. Adam sat down in a dinning chair and placed Beall back on the table in front of him. Adam's eyes ran down Beall's very naked body and looked back up at Beall's face. With a smirk that looked more like a snarl he said, "Perhaps, you will like to be the main course, and I can eat you from bottom to top."

Beall had to prop himself up onto his elbows to look at Adam. He could just imagine how provocative he looked. His legs were spread open wide and his naked body was splayed out in front of Adam like a dinner buffet. "Bottom to top?" He asked his voice a little shaky.

Adam chuckled as he grabbed Beall's waist and tugged him forward. Adam leaned forward toward Beall's crotch. Beall's legs spread even wider from Adam's massive shoulders but he couldn't move them as they were pinned between Adam's forearms and biceps. It was a good thing that Beall was extremely flexible, because any normal man would've been squealing from the splits position that he was basically in. As it were, Beall had always been able to do such a position from when he was a child.

Beall's thoughts were scattered as Adam's mouth engulfed his crotch. "AH! ….Uh..Adam..." Beall moaned in surprise. His fingers gripped into the table cloth as his back bowed and he threw his head back. The pressure built up and he felt he was on the verge of release. He chanted Adam's name as the building continued to bring him closer to the edge.

Just when he thought he could take no more he felt Adam's tongue thrust in his tight hole. "AHH! ADAM!" He practically screamed out as he eyes flew open wide. The heat of Adam's tongue burned his delicate insides. The heat, mixed with the splitting pressure filling him, and the pulsing, hot, wet, sucking of his crotch pushed him over the edge. His release was gloriously long and felt like it was interminable. His body shook with the after shock of it as Adam continued to suck him dry. He felt the tongue continue to push deeper inside of him as if Adam didn't even notice he had came. "...Adam..." He said breathlessly.

Adam growled and it sent vibrations straight to Beall's abused c*ck. Beall closed his eyes as he gasped a desperate moan. His c*ck re-awoke with a new thirst for release. "...Oh God..Adam..." His groan was full of pleading it sounded almost like begging. The tongue thrust inside of him with each tug on his crotch.

Beall thought he was going to go crazy with the over stimulation as his body convulsed. His back bowed forward he thought it might break in half. His head lolled back and forth from sided to side as he tugged on his hair with his hands. His mouth dropped open with erotic moans, groans, and sharp gasps. "..Oh God..OH God..OHH GOD! Adam! Please Adam! No more!..." Beall cried out with desperation. Tears stung his eyes and saliva dripped out of his mouth. He chanted Adam's name over and over along with things like, "No! I Can't take it!" and "Please..God..Adam stop teasing me!" and "Please Adam I'm so close." He helplessly begged for release. It was almost too dirty and slightly pathetic.

When he finally found his release that he begged for, he laid there panting breathlessly. His body shook with after shocks of his release. Emotionally and physically exhausted till he heard shuffling and rustling from Adam. He opened his eyes and looked up at Adam to find him untying his breeches. He pulled out his unbelievably large member. Beall sucked in a shocked breath as his eyes locked on to Adam's member. The head was the size of Beall's fist and its length was the size of his forearm. His eyes moved up Adam's body till they found Adam's face. "...Adam..." He said with fear pulling at his voice.

"Relax. I'm not going to stick it in. You wouldn't be able to handle it. You're so small and delicate. I'm not going to hurt you." Adam said in his deep rough voice except it had an almost soothing tone.

Beall licked his dry swollen lips, "What..are you going to do? You want me to do something?" He felt so confused. He knew he offered before but seeing it had scared him. He knew it would be big but he couldn't never have prepared for the massive monster c*ck before him. His body still felt like a cooked spaghetti noodle. If Adam wanted to stick that thing inside of him he wouldn't be able to fight it.

"You don't have to do anything." Adam said as his member touched Bealls sensitive sack.

Beall sucked in a breath as a shiver ran down his spine to his c*ck. He was turned on by the monster c*ck. He couldn't believe it, but his body wanted that _thing._ His heart started a drumming beat in his chest again as Adam pushed his large member up and over his own member. Beall gasped sharply as the monster member slid up on to his belly and stopped just below his ribs.

Beall shivered as he stared at the dripping head. It was leaking out onto his stomach. His breath came out in hot pants as his shaking hand lifted up from the table. He touched the head of Adam's member with his finger tip. He heard Adam suck in a quick breath. Beall looked up at Adam and saw the slight discomfort on his face. Adam was on the verge but just needed something to get him over the edge. Beall suddenly felt giddy this was his chance. After all Adam had been focusing on Beall and not himself. It's time for Beall to return the favor, he thought. But how? He wouldn't be able to suck it into his mouth or take it inside of him. He could rub it with both hands he supposed.

Before Beall could think of anything else Adam pulled the huge member down his body then thrust it back up his body with a quick friction against his body. Beall shook and his member re-awoke yet again. He moaned with a sharp intake of breath.

Adam thrust again and again but Beall could tell he needed something. But what? Suddenly he got an idea. Adam stopped to look curiously at Beall. He was licking sloppily up his forearms to his fingertips. When Beall felt like his arms and palms where wet enough he wrapped his arms around the massive member laying on his chest. He looked up at Adam, "Do it." Adam didn't need to be told twice as he f**ked himself into the boys arms. Over and over. Faster and faster. Beall felt the rough grip of the large paws digging into his hips with each thrust. It would probably leave bruises but he didn't care. He was focused on making Adam come. His hands rubbed down Adam's shaft as his arms make a sort of sleeve. He tightened his arms around Adam's member as tight as he could. With each thrust more and more pre-come dripped out making it more and more wet and sloppy against his chest and arms.

With all the fiction Beall was on the edge. He tried rubbing his body up against the huge member but it only increased the building sensation. He was gloriously over stimulated and ready for release but he wanted more then anything for Adam to go over the edge with him. His body hummed with ecstasy and his mouth dropped open as his eyes closed. He moaned loud and shamelessly as the room filled with sloppy wet noises.

Adam's grunts and growls mixed with Beall's moans and the sloppy sounds of sex as they finally reached the edge together.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that. If you did please fav. follow, and review for more. Also if you haven't already and you really like this story you should check out some of my other work. Please leave a review for this story and any of my other stories so that I know that you like it and want more. Thanks as always for your support. Queen out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Had some time to write on this story. I hope you like it. No sex in this Chapter just some fluff and some little touching scenes. Enjoy!**

(Ch 15)

Maurice felt his whole body enveloped in warmth. He couldn't see but he could hear shuffling. He grunted trying to open his eyes but they were just too heavy.

"Shhh... Rest, you are safe here. I promise, no harm will come to you. Rest." A voice he did not recognized told him. The voice was soft and smooth. But, Maurice was unable to identify if it was a male or female voice, for it sounded like both but neither at the same time. He must have a fever, he thought, for surely it was the reason he was unable to identify the gender of the voice.

The voice continued to sooth him with humming and soft hisses. He relaxed as he felt cool coldness touch his head, neck, and face. The cool touches were skilled an almost motherly. As if a mother was nursing a small child back to health. Maurice didn't know if this was a dream produced by his death filled mind, or if this was actually happening. But, he didn't care. Obviously the person didn't pose any threat for if they did they would have let him die. And if he was dead he hoped his dear beloved son was okay and alive. He hoped the horrifying beast didn't cause the poor boys early demise.

Gaston had road over to the little farm house where he left his childhood friend LeFou, to wait the arrival of the boy he wanted and the boy's father. "Have they arrived yet? It has been two days. Where did that old man go and where is Beall?" Gaston asked.

LeFou shrugged his shoulders, "I have no clue Gaston. I will wait here and let you know when one or both arrives." LeFou told Gaston.

"Yes, do that. I will make Beall mine no mater what it takes." Gaston said as he snickered evilly.

Adam looked at the boy that was looking at the books in the library. He was up high on a latter looking at the history of the small village just a few miles away from the castle. "Find anything interesting?" He asked the boy.

"Yes." He said without hesitation as he climbed down the latter with a huge book in his arm.

Adam rushed over to the latter, "Careful." He said as he reached up and grabbed Beall around the waist.

Beall gasped in surprise but giggled when he realized Adam had grabbed him. "Adam. I can get down by myself." He chuckled softly as Adam placed him down on to the floor on his feet. Beall placed his hand on the large expanse of Adam's chest to balance himself as he looked up at the deep blue eyes of the beast that he knew he was falling for.

Beall looked away and walked toward a table as Adam followed him, "I know. I just... I'm just protective of you. I don't want you to get hurt. You're so delicate." Adam explained as he followed Beall to the table.

Beall giggled again, "I'm only delicate because your so huge and could easily hurt me with your strength, teeth, claws, or weight." Beall said as he sat the book down on the table.

"But, I trimmed my claws while you were past out. I even had my chin hair trimmed." Adam protested. "I can't do anything about my strength, weight or teeth. But, I am always careful with you."

Beall blushed as he turned quickly around to look up at Adam, "I know that. And I adore how attentive you are to me. But, I am not completely helpless. I am a man after all. I do have curtain strengths."

Adam smiled at Beall that looked almost like a snarl but Beall knew that it was his way of smiling at him. Adam lifted his large hand to Beall's face and gently ran his fingers through Beall's soft, silky hair. A shiver ran down Beall's spine at the soft caress. Beall looked up at the soft blue eyes and it made his heart melt. "You're strengths are so admirable. I admire how fearless you can be, and you're pride so matches mine. You're kindness makes me feel warm and makes me want to be better then I am." Adam told Beall.

Beall's eyes softened and his hands grabbed Adam's large hand to press it to his face, "Oh, Adam. I admire you as well. You're so strong willed, but you are also so caring of those that are dear to you. You're more amiable then even you know." Beall said and kissed the large paw that was pressed to his face.

Adam sighed, "I was not always this way." Adam looked away unable to look at the sweet innocent boy he had fell in love with. He let his hand fall away from the boys cheek as he stepped slightly away from Beall.

Beall stepped up to Adam, "Don't shut me out! Let me know you! What happened? Tell me, please?" Beall plead.

"I was once selfish and unkind. I always thought that beauty was what was seen with my own eyes. And because I was young and stupid I chose this life. I may not have chose to be a beast but because of my inconsiderate ways I was cursed into this life by an enchantress." Adam's melancholy words sunk into Beall's heart.

"But, you have changed! Surely that is enough to break the curse!" Beall's hopeful words softened Adam's eyes as he looked at the boy.

"Sadly, it isn't."

Beall's eyes sprung tears as he leaped at Adam. His small arms unable to embrace Adam fully. Adam's arms gently wrapped around the small frame of the boy, "It's so unfair! Oh, I care for you just as you are! But, it's so unfair!" Beall said as he sobbed for Adam's sake.

The boy's empathetic display tugged at Adam's already devoted heart, making him fall even more for Beall.

That evening after a very fulfilling dinner Adam and Beall retreated back to the library. "Beall, I want to show you something." Adam told Beall as he grabbed a huge book off of one of the many shelves.

Beall's curious gaze watched Adam as he blew some dust off of the book. They both coughed at the dust. "What is it?"

"A sort of gift from the enchantress. A very ironic one." Adam said as he and Beall looked at the book in Adam's hands. "This book, can take you to any place that you wish. You need only ask it." Adam said as he handed it to Beall, "For I am unable to use it due to my appearance. Perhaps it could be of some use to you."

Beall blinked at the book in his hands, "I ask it?" He asked Adam with confusion.

Adam nodded, "Yes, simply open the book, think of the place you wish to go and ask to go there." He explained simply.

Beall nodded in understanding as he opened the book. He looked at the blank pages with awe. He closed his eyes and thought about his mother, whom he had never met. He had asked his father many times about her but, his father would only tell him that she was a kind, loving, woman and nothing more.

Beall had many questions about his mother and hoped maybe the book would help answer them. For he had only one clue from his father. They used to live in Paris. He thought of his mother, of Paris, of his father, and of himself as a baby. "Please, take me there?" He asked the book with all the hope he could muster. Suddenly, a bright glowing light shown from the book and enveloped both Adam and Beall sucking them into the book. The book sucked it self into it self along with them and the light.

Beall and Adam appeared in a dark cold windmill in the heart of Paris. "Where are we?" Adam asked as he took a peak out of the window.

"Paris." Beall said softly as he looked around the room that he was born in. it was trashed. With old belonging a strew everywhere.

Adam raised his eye brows with interest, "Oh, good choice. I have not been to Paris in many years. What shall we see first? The Eiffel Tower, Notre-Dame, or perhaps the Palace of Versailles? Of course, I would have never thought myself a tourist with my current appearance but, the thought of Paris makes me quite exhilarated." Adam muttered as he looked out the window. When he didn't receive an answer from Beall he looked over at the boy's sad face. "Beall? What is wrong?" He asked softly as he walked over to him.

"Th-this is where I was born. Where my mother..." He sucked in a gasp as he looked at the dusty bed with his hand over his mouth. Tears burned his eyes as he looked at the last place his mother was.

Adam's eyes softened as he looked at Beall. He walked over to an old dusty mask that had been abandoned on the floor. He picked it up, "A doctors mask." Adam stated as he looked at it.

"My father... He would never tell me what happened to her..." Beall whispered in the dark, dusty room as tears ran down his face.

"She must have became ill." Adam said as he sat the mask back down. He walked over to the dusty bed and picked up a rose pin.

Beall nodded as more tears left his eyes. "My father took me before the illness could claim us as well. My mother... She was all alone..." Beall's sobbed and Adam walked over to him to embrace him and comfort him.

 **Thanks so much for reading, if you enjoyed that please, fav. follow, and review for more. See you next chapter! Queen out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys back again! Ch 16! Yay! I hope you enjoy! Don't own any original characters or story, **Yaoi Warning** **Sexually Explicate Scenes** You have been warned!**

(Ch 16)

Beall stood by a huge dresser in the room that Adam and him had been sharing. He had nothing but a huge shirt on that covered him down to his mid thighs. He had taken a bath and now stood looking at the pin that Adam had found just a few hours ago where his mother had died. The door clicked open and Adam walked in behind him. Beall looked up and looked at Adam through the mirror.

Adam clicked his tongue as he grabbed the towel off of the chair that was near the tub. "You're hair is still dripping wet." Adam said as he draped the towel over Beall's head. He rubbed the towel over Beall shoulder length hair.

A tear slid down Beall soft cheek, "Do you think she was in pain when she died?" Beall asked Adam softly.

Adam sighed heavily as he turned the boy around to face him. He gripped Beall's shoulders gently and looked down at his golden brown eyes. Adam slid his large paws up his neck to his face. He lifted the boys down cast face up so that he could see Beall clearly. The towel slid down to his shoulders and the light from the fire place lit up the boys golden locks and made them more prominent. The tears slid slowly down the boys cheeks. Adam cupped the boys face in his large paws and soaked up the tears with the pads of his thumbs. "If she did she is no longer in pain. She is in a pain free world. And I am sure she is very proud of the man you have become." Adam said gently.

Beall's eyes softened, as he grabbed the large paws on his face, "Thank you, Adam." He said softly as he kissed each paw.

That night Adam stroked the morning boys hair and back while he slept on his chest. Adam stayed awake thinking of ways to lighten the boys spirits.

Maurice woke up again this time the haze of the fever was gone. He looked around at what looked like an inside of a cabin. A person sat by the fire place with their back to him. He couldn't tell if it was a woman or a man much like the voice the person seemed to be both but nether at the same time. The person seemed to hear him shuffling around on the bed because they turned around. He or she looked feminine like a woman but also did not have the correct body shape for a woman. Much like his son the face looked very feminine and the body of the person was very slender. Maybe the person was a he? Maurice thought as the person went to a chair that sat next to the bed.

"How do you feel?" The person asked. The voice was the same as before. Both feminine and masculine at the same time.

Maurice was bewildered. He cleared his throat, "Better. Who are you? Where am I?" He asked.

The person smiled, "You can call me June. You are in my home. I nursed you back. You were very cold and sick when I found you. I am delighted that you are feeling better." The person known as June said while raking the bright blond shoulder length hair behind their ears. June was young but had great wisdom filled eyes. June looked at Maurice with light gray blue eyes. June was very beautiful, thought Maurice.

Maurice cleared his throat again, "Sorry for being so inquisitive but, are you male or female?" Maurice felt guilty for asking. He shouldn't have asked. He should have just kept his mouth shut, he thought ruefully. He shook his head, "Don't dignify that with an answer. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry..." He said as he hopped up off of the bed, "Thank you for you're hospitality but I should be off." He said but felt a small slender hand on his bicep. He realized suddenly that he was stripped of his clothing. He gasped, and grabbed for the sheet to cover himself. Maurice was an older man in his late thirties but he was always shy about his body even around his long lost wife.

The gray blue eyes looked up at him, "Don't go. You have been sick for many days now. Please rest some more."

Maurice sat down on the bed with the sheets wrapped over his lap. "Many days? How many?" He asked June.

June walked over to the shove on the other side of the cabin, "About two, almost three."

Maurice's face fell, "My son..." He suddenly gasped.

June's blond eye brows rouse up as gray blue eyes looked at Maurice over the shoulder. "You're son?" June questioned.

Maurice shot up again but this time he clutched the sheet around his waist. June watched him pace across the room in nothing but a sheet while admiring the older man. Maurice was a well sculpted man with dark brown hair with light graying hairs scattered through his hair. He had matching chest hair that ran down to his navel then down... June gulped and ran gray blue eyes back up Maurice's sculpted tan chest. June's eyes met warm honey brown eyes and gasped. June looked back at the shove and stirred the mix of beans and rice that sat cooking in a pot.

June tried to focus on the pot but, heard the soft foot steps of Maurice close in on June. "You are a woman, are you not?" Maurice deep voice rang into June's ear. And June could feel the puff of Maurice's breath on the shell of June's ear.

June gulped in some air to try and stay calm, "I am not."

Again the breath puffed against June's ear sending a shiver of pleasure down June's spine. "Then you are male?" Maurice asked.

June's tongue ran across dry lips, "I am not." June rasped.

Maurice's eyes squinted, "Then what are you?"

June turned their head slightly toward Maurices', "I am both. But, you may call me a male. I am mostly male." He told Maurice.

Maurice looked into the gray blue eyes with confusion, "Both? How?" He questioned June.

Again June licked his lips and drew in a quick breath, "I was born this way." He said softly while his eyes darted over Maurice's face to his lips.

Maurices' lips part and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. June gasped softly as his eyes dart to Maurices'. "How are you both?" Maurice's asked as his eyes dart to June's soft pink lips.

June watched Maurice's eyes dart to his lips and his lips parted. They tremble slightly as pleasure runs down his body to his member. He blinked his eyes rapidly as his body heated up and June felt a strange feeling in his body. "I have..both..." He shuddered as he felt Maurice's body press into his back and buttocks.

Maurice leaned in closer their lips only a mere inch apart, "Both..." June felt Maurice's warm breath feather over his lips. He closed his eyes as another shudder rocked his body. June felt Maurice's callused hand on his left arm as it rubbed down to his wrist, "Such soft skin..." Maurice mummered in a deep rough voice as June moaned softly.

Maurice liked June's moan, it was soft and feminine. He hadn't desired anyone since his wife but, this person had him panting and wanting. He could tell that June found him equally attractive and he so wanted to see what June tasted like. His eyes traced the outline of Junes delicate lips as his hand slid back up June's arm. June moaned and Maurice groaned as his nose touched June's. June gasped softly and leaned into Maurice's body. His small nose slid along the side of Maurices, his small pink lips centimeters away from Maurices'. Maurice couldn't take it he felt overwhelmed as his c**k swelled and pressed into June's soft covered buttocks. June moaned softly against Maurice's lips, causing Maurice to groan and claim June's lips. Maurices' hand slid the rest of the way up June's arm to his slender neck, and on to June's face holding his head in place as he devoured June's mouth with his own.

June groaned against Maurices' mouth as their tongues met, twisting together in a sort of rough tango. When there lips parted for air Maurice turned June around to face him while they both panted breathlessly. "Wait..." June said as he reached over and took the pot off of the hot burner. He then stepped close to Maurice and slipped his hands up his chest to his neck. June wrapped his arms around Maurice's neck and his soft lips touched Maurices' with a moan.

Maurice was surprised but glad that the small man wasn't having second thoughts. He thought, as he wrapped his larger arms around June's slender frame and pushed him up against his body. The sheet fell to the floor but Maurice no longer cared about his indecency. He just wanted to tare the young mans clothes off and have his way with him. He thought as he walked June back to the bed on the other side of the room while sloppily kissing him.

"Oh God... This is so insane... I don't even know you're name..." June said in between chased kisses.

Maurice groaned as his hands slipped into the soft blond locks of the smaller man. "Maurice..." He grunted out then slammed his lips hard against June's causing a groan to escape June's mouth.

"Oh... Maurice... I like it..." June said breathlessly.

"Good..." Maurice grunted with a smirk then pushed June down to the bed.

June yelped in surprise as his eyes looked up at the very naked larger man in front of him. His eye raked over Maurice's body several times before locking on the large hard member standing at attention. June gulped as his eye's darted to Maurice's hands taking off his boots, then unlacing his trousers, taking them off of him and before he knew it he was completely naked. He felt exposed as he blushed modestly and tried to cover himself up with his thin arms. But, as soon as Maurice's warm hands touched his skin he wanted more. Maurice's hands, lips, and mouth caressed his flesh till June was writhing beneath Maurice. "Oh God... Maurice... Maurice... Please..." June begged for release.

Maurice loved the feel, the taste, the smell, and the sounds of June as he gently explored his small body. June had not breasts just flat pecs with pink beaded nipples that Maurice teased. Maurice had yet to spread the thin delicate legs to see what laid there. But, he did see the small hard member that leaked for him. He spread June's soft thighs when June begged for him. He was a bit shocked at what he saw. There right below June's c**k was a small vagina. June had said both and he was indeed both.

Maurice touched the delicate flesh of the vagina and June moaned. "Please...please...Maurice..." He begged as juices leaked out of both his vagina and c**k.

His back arched as Maurice plunged two fingers deep inside of June's wet hole. June moaned as he gripped the sheets in his small fists. His body shuddered violently as Maurice plunged his fingers deep inside June over and over. June moaned loudly as his release hit him hard and shook his body. Cum burst from his c**k and his hole releasing juices all over Maurices' hand and chest.

Maurice groaned as he watched June come. June looked up at him with cloudy stormy eyes as he tried to catch his breath. June blushed, "Maurice... I-" June was cut off by Maurice claiming his lips in a very dirty, very passionate kiss. June wrapped his arms and legs around Maurice's body. Maurice kissed down June's neck as his member slipped inside of June's hole. June gasped and moaned as Maurice rocked his body to another powerful orgasm for the both of them.

 **I hope you enjoyed that if you did please Fav., Follow, and review for more. Please tell me what you think of the new character June. Criticism always welcome! Thank you for all of you're support! See you next time! Queen out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! Back at it again with Ch 17! So, close to the end! I'm trying to draw this out to like 20+ chapters. So, just bare with me. I promise it's will be worth the wait. Do not own original story or characters. **Extreme sexual content** **Yaoi warning** **Explicate detail** You have been warned. Enjoy! ^^**

(Ch 17)

Beall opened his eyes expecting to wake up alone just like he had before but, he hadn't expected to wake to fur under his hands and face. He looked at the soft fur and ran his fingers through it. A soft purr startled him as he jumped slightly, "Hmm, I wondered when you would wake." Adam said in a low growl.

Beall lifted his head and looked up at Adam, "Your here?" He asked with surprise in his tone.

Adam's brows rows, "Yes. Where else would I be?" He asked with a slightly cocky voice.

"No.. I meant that your not waiting for me down stairs. You stayed till I woke up..." Beall blushed as he looked slightly away.

Adam tilted his head to the side, "You wanted to wake up with me?" He asked.

Beall scooted away slightly as he turned to look at Adam. His blush still on his cheeks, "Yes.. I-I spoke with Cogsworth just yesterday about it... He didn't... Did he...? Did he tell you?" Beall pushed his legs up close to his chest and rested his arms on his knees.

Adam sat up more in the bed, "No. should he have? I will lecture him if he should have." Adam said as he rose more.

Beall put his small hand on Adams arm to stop him from getting up. "No! I-I just meant that if he did I wouldn't have minded. But, I never ordered him to tell you. I just asked him some questions but, I think he knew the way I felt..." Beall looked away with a crimson dust on his face.

"The way you felt?" Adam asked with squinted curious eyes.

Beall looked up at Adam under his dark lashes, "Tha-The way I feel..."

Adam leaned in toward the bashful boy, "Which is?"

Beall looked up at Adam with shaky eyes and embarrassment written all over his face. He opened his mouth as Adam pulled the sheet away. He leaned down over the boy's small body. His face inches away and his hot breath hitting the boy's cool skin. "..Adam... I-"

A knock on the door sounded though the room and both Adam and Beall looked at it as it opened. Cogsworth cleared his throat as he walked into the room. "Master...? Oh!"

Cogsworth looked up at Adam's naked form laying over the small slender, scantly clothed, man. Adam's large paws pressed into the bed on ether side of the boy's body. The boys left hand pressed into the bed behind him propping him up and the other hand pressed into Adam's chest. The larger shirt falling over to expose the boy's shoulder and part of his chest. The small, slender, cream colored, legs sprawled under Adam. One was in between Adam's legs, while the other was propped up with one of Adam's legs in between the boy's legs. The shirt was pulled up barely covering the boy's crotch. Both of their eye's were on Cogsworth with surprised looks on their faces.

Cogsworth's eyes were wide and shocked as his eyes stared at them. "Have they awoke?" Lumiere asked as he too hopped into the room behind Cogsworth and stopped. He stared at them with an equally shocked look.

Beall's face reddened, "M-Morning... Cogsworth... and Lumiere..." He said in a shy soft voice. He felt awkward and embarrassed with a bit of shame.

The two furnishings blushed as well, "M-Morning, young sir..." They said awkwardly in unison.

Beall turned his head away to look at Adam, "..Adam... perhaps we should get dressed to start our day..." He suggested still feeling awkward and embarrassed.

Adam grunted, "Perhaps we should." He growled as he looked back at Beall. Adam leaned his head slightly in to the right and licked quickly up Beall's neck to his lips. He then got up off the bed.

Beall's eyes widened as he gasped in surprise. He lifted his hand to his lips, "A-Adam! They're watching!" Beall gasped with embarrassment.

Adam chuckled as he dressed for the day. "Well, we will just leave." Lumiere said as he pushed the still shocked Cogsworth out the door. The door closed behind them.

Maurice and June sat at the small table in the small one roomed cabin. They ate in silence while glancing at each other. Maurice was the first to speak, "What happened... I... That... I never do that... I-"

"Maurice, it's okay. I liked it. You liked it. It's okay. I really didn't mind." June said cutting off Maurice.

"Oh, yes, of course I liked it! I just didn't want you to think ill of me..." Maurice told June with slight embarrassment.

June put his hand over Maurices', "No, I would never." He said as his eyes softened.

Maurice ran his hand though his hair with his other hand, "And I couldn't help but notice the blood... Were you... a virgin?"

June blushed, "Yes... But, it's okay. The near by town shamed me out because of what I am... This is why I live out here in this cabin.. alone..." June said as he looked into his soup, "I always thought and I came to except that I would die a virgin. But, then you came along and.. well... I wanted it too... So, please don't feel regret, because, I could have said no or stop and I'm sure you would have."

Maurice nodded, "Yes, that's true. I can't believe you live out here alone because, the village wouldn't except you." He grabbed the small hand that was holding his in his two larger hands, "I'm sorry... You're so beautiful.. and I just can't see anyone not excepting you..." He said as a light pink dusted his cheeks.

June looked up at Maurice with a crimson flush on his face. "You think I am beautiful?" Maurice nodded. "Thank you... I-I am also attracted to you.. Maurice..."

June's soft voice did things to Maurice that he hadn't felt before. It was almost pleasure but, it was more. He couldn't identify it for what it truly was. He genuinely felt fondness for the small, young, man. "If I may ask.. how old are you?" Maurice asked.

"I will celebrate my twenty seventh year in thirty days." June said with a small smile on his face.

Maurice's brows rose, "Really? You certainly do not look your age." Maurice said as he rubbed his thumbs on the soft skin of the smaller hand. "I thought for sure you were closer to my sons age."

"How old is your son?" June asked as he watched Maurices' hands on his.

"He is 19 years."

"Oh, so young." June said and licked his lips. The rough callused hands messaging his hand were causing tingles to travel up his arm to his gut. "And.. how old are you...?" He asked slightly breathless.

Maurice looked up at June, taking in his flushed face and soft pants. It seemed the soft touches that he was giving June's hand were causing him to become aroused. Maurice smiled cockily, "Thirty seven years." He said as he pushed his right hand up June's wrist to the slender arm.

June gasped as he watched the large hand glide up his arm, "Oh... A-are you married...?" June asked trying to keep the conversation going while trying to focus.

"Widowed." Maurice said simply as his fingertips glided to the inside of June's elbow and back down to his wrist.

June swallowed a moan as his member hardened, "I-I'm sorry..."

"She passed away 18 years ago. It's okay." Maurice said as he looked at June and June looked at him.

June's lips parted, "Have you been intimate since...?" June asked then shifted his eyes to the bed, "Before...?"

Maurice chuckled softly, "No. Before today I have not been intimate with anyone for 18 years." He answered, and his fingers massaged gently up June's soft, slender forearm.

June bit his pink bottom lip as the tingles running down his body made him shiver. "H-how come...? Wha-why have you been celibate...?"

Maurice changed to his thumbs and both of this hands massaging up June's arm. "I've never wanted to. Till now..." He growled.

June gasped and moaned, "...Maurice..."

Maurice smiled a cocky half smile, "Dose that feel good, June?"

June groaned, "..Yess... God, yess... Maurice..."

Maurice let go of June's arm and June's hooded eyes widened to look up at Maurice with disappointment in his eyes. June pulled his arm to his chest as he watched Maurice rise from his chair and walk over to his. Maurice stood close to his chair and June's eyes ran down his larger body. His eyes caught the large bulge in Maurices' breeches.

June's lips parted as his hands shakily went forward to touch Maurice. His small hands grabbed the top of Maurices' breeches. "Y-you must.. need release..." June said as he shakily tried to untie Maurices' breeches.

Maurice groaned, "You too..." He said as he took June's hands in his.

June looked up at him with wide eyes as Maurices' eyes looked down at his bulge. Maurice pulled June up from his chair to stand up in front of him. He then grabbed June's face in his larger hands and planted his lips. June moaned against his lips and grabbed Maurices' shirt. Maurice pressed June up against the edge of the table, pressing his body and his lips hard against the smaller man. Their erections weren't lined up because, of height differences and that was frustrating for both of them. They moaned with frustration in their quest for more friction.

Maurice gripped June's waist as June slid his arms around Maurices' neck, their lips never parting. Maurice lifted June up and sat him on the table. June broke the kiss with a yip of surprise, "Maurice!" He squealed. Maurice stepped up in between June's legs to push their covered erections together as his lips landed on June's neck.

"Sorry... I needed this..." Maurice said as he groaned. He sucked on June's neck as June moaned.

June's body quivered in Maurices' arms, "Oh... Yes... S-so, good..." June moaned as he throw he head back.

June's hand's slipped into Maurices' hair as he felt Maurices' hands slid up under June's shirt. He felt Maurice groan against his throat, "Such soft skin..." Maurice murmured.

"...Maurice... more..." June moaned desperately as he felt his erection throb painfully.

Maurice acted so fast. He grabbed June's arms and slipped his shirt up and off of his body. Next he undid June's breeches and then suddenly June was naked on the table. June had heard a crash and shattering noise hit the floor. He assumed that was the bowls that were on the table but, he didn't care. He grabbed Maurices' shirt and tried to untie it, "Too many clothes..." June said breathlessly. Maurice pushed June's hands away gently and grabbed his shirt. He untied it and slipped it up over his head. He tossed it away then finished untying his breeches and slipped them off. Maurice was naked and both of them were reaching for one another desperately. Their lips locked in a sloppy, wet, hasty kiss.

Their members rubbed against each other and pressed hard into their stomachs. They both groaned as June shivered against Maurice. Maurice grabbed their erections in his fist and started to pump them together. June broke the kiss with a loud moan escaping his mouth. Panting, moaning, and sticky, wet, sex noises echoed through the room.

"Oh, God... Maurice... I-I'm so close..." June moaned with his eyes closed tight and his head thrown back.

Maurice groaned as he sucked on June's neck and slid his other hand down June's body to his opening. He plunged two fingers deep inside earning a loud cry from June. June arched his back and scratched at the table as a wave of ecstasy rocked his body and pushed him over the edge of release. His come shot out of his member and landed on his stomach while his hole dripped fluid down his thighs and buttocks. June panted as he relaxed against the table, his body still quivering.

June's eyes fluttered open to look up at Maurice. Maurice looked at the come on his hand then at the come on June's stomach. He licked the come on his hand and tasted it. June blushed, "You don't have to. I can clean up and you can finish up." He said with embarrassment in his tone.

"Mm, it's sweet." Maurice said and sucked a finger into his mouth.

June flushed crimson, "R-really?"

"Yes." Maurice answered when he pulled the finger out of his mouth. He then look back at the come on June's stomach. He took his finger and raked some up then tasted it. "This is sweet too." Maurice said a little bewildered.

"Maurice..." June groaned as he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. June then gasped as he felt a hot wetness drag on the skin of his stomach. He pulled his hands away to look down at Maurice licking him clean. The sight was erotic, and dirty but, arousing, June thought as his member started to harden yet again. "...Maurice..." He moaned with pleasure.

Maurice saw the member harden as he got closer to it. He licked the tip of it as his eyes watched June's reaction. June moaned as he watched Maurice. "You like that?" Maurice asked with a rough voice.

"Oh... Yes! AH!" June cried out as Maurice sucked the member into his hot, wet mouth. Then Maurice plunged two fingers deep into June's hole again. "AH! God! Maurice! Maurice!" June cried and chanted Maurices' name as Maurice continued his measures till June's body convulsed with the edge of release.

Maurice then, let go of June's member and took his fingers out of June hole to plunge his own member deep inside of June. June came on the first few thrusts and then came again as Maurice rocked them both to the final release.

 **I hope you guy enjoyed that, if you did please review, fav., and follow for more. I base how often I upload a chapter on how many reviews and views I get. So, share, share, share, and don't forget to review! Also I'm on the fanfiction Amino! So, follow me on there if you want more! Link: /c/fan-fiction/page/user/queenbublegum/d3Df_zf2E5QNkYwaYjQnYlD28bv0pJL**

 **And I have a new story that I am working on. If you haven't checked it out already you should totally check it out! It's called His Pride and His Prejudice! It's a new m/m romance take on Pride and Prejudice. It's Mr. Darcy x Elijah Bennet (inspired by Elisabeth Bennet) link: s/12920183/1/His-Pride-and-His-Prejudice-A-MM-Romance-FanFic**

 **That's all I have to say! Bye! Queen out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guy! Back at it again with Ch 18! No Sex scenes in this chapter, just so touchy fluff, with some light flirting and touching. Do not own original story or characters! Enjoy! ^^**

(Ch 18)

Beall and Adam sat at the table for breakfast. They were eating french toast, with maple syrup, a pile of various fresh berries, with milk and freshly squeezed orange juice. They ate in silence while sending glances at each other.

Beall cleared his throat, took a drink of his juice, and wiped his mouth on the napkin. "..Adam...?"

Adam looked up and saw the curious look on Beall's face. "Hmm?"

Beall fiddled with the napkin in his hands, "It's.. a nice day out today..." He looked toward the large windows to look outside. "Perhaps we could have a picnic?" He suggested with a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

Adam looked out the windows as well, the snow had melted mostly off and the sun was shinning. "Yes, it is a nice day. Perhaps we could have a picnic." Adam agreed.

Beall looked back at Adam with a bashful look, "Just.. the two of us?"

Adam's eyes shot over to Beall, "Of course."

Beall looked down at his napkin that he was still fiddling with, "I meant.. just you and I..." His eyes darted quickly over to the furnishings and back at Adam, "..alone..."

Adam looked over at the unconformable furnishings, "Yes, of course."

Beall smiled with a darker shade of blush on his cheeks as he picked up a berry and popped it into his mouth, "Thank you..." He said softly.

"You're welcome."

Beall was in the library while Adam was talking to the furnishings in the dinning hall. "He's brave, but I still see the sad looks he gives me. He's still upset about finding out about his mother. I want to do something for him. Something to cheer him up." Adam said as he paced the room.

"Perhaps the picnic will cheer him up." Lumiere said with a wave of his candle stick hand.

"Yes. He did suggest it after all." Cogsworth said, agreeing with Lumiere.

"Maybe he will confess his feelings for you." Mrs. Potts said with a hopefulness in her voice.

"You think he feels.. love for me?" Adam asked Mrs. Potts.

"Oh, yes, deary. The way he looks at you is the same way my husband used to look at me." She said, "We can all see that he cares for you, in just the way he speaks and looks at you." She said while Lumiere and Cogsworth nodded their heads in agreement.

Adam looked away in thought, "Perhaps.. he wants to confess to me..." He said, then looked back at the furnishings. "But, what if he doesn't?" He asked with uncertainly.

"Then perhaps we can coax it out of him, with a little romance." Lumiere suggested.

"Or perhaps you could confess to him first." Mrs. Potts suggested.

"Or both." Cogsworth said.

Lumiere's eyes lit up, "Yes, yes. We could prepare a candle lit dinner, with some music." Lumiere hopped around excitedly, "you could dance together, then when the moment is right, confess. You confess. He will confess. We will be back to normal by midnight!"

Mrs. Potts shook her head while Cogsworth nodded his head excitedly, "It's not that simple. These things take time, Lumiere."

Lumiere looked at Mrs. Potts with a worried look, "But, we don't have that much time! Maybe a week or two. The rose-"

"I know. But, they both have to feel love for each other." She interrupted.

Lumiere turned to Adam, "Well, you love the boy, yes?"

"More then anything." Adam said.

"And the boy feels something. We can all see from the way he looks at the maitriser!" Lumiere said as he looked at everyone and everyone nodded their head.

"Then, it's settled!" Adam said, "If he doesn't confess at the picnic then I will confess to him tonight at dinner!"

Beall and Adam walked with the basket that was full of food. It was still chilly, but not as cold as it had been. They still had to wear their cloaks to keep warm. Beall was colder then Adam, but he so wanted to get away from the castle and be alone with Adam. They found a picnic table made out of logs with log benches on ether side of the table. Adam took off his cloak to put it down on the bench that they were going to occupy because, the bench was still moist. They sat down and Adam pulled out food stuff from the basket that he had carried as Beall shivered from the chilly air. The table was under a tree that happened to be casting shad on them. They were about a foot and a half away from each other on the bench.

Adam looked over at the shivering boy, "Come here. I will warm you up." He said as he lifted his arm for Beall to get closer to him. Beall blushed and scooted into Adam's embrace. Beall pressed his small body up against Adam's side while Adam's arm came around Beall's body covering him completely in a cocoon of warmth. Beall sighed as he snuggled closer to Adam. "Better?" Adam asked with a slight grin on his face.

Beall's eyes looked up at Adam as Adam looked down at the boy, "Yes, thank you."

Adam grunted as he continued to take the food out of the basket. Beall's small hands helped to unwrap the food. They started to eat. Beall stopped eating to stare at a strawberry, "Something not to your liking?" Adam asked as he looked at the boy with curious eyes.

Beall looked up at Adam with surprised eyes as if Adam had interrupted a deep thought. "N-no. Everything is delicious." Beall looked away then looked back at Adam with a deep red blush on his cheeks, "I just..." He bit his lower lip as his eyes drifted from Adam's eyes to his mouth, "Just.. I.. I..." He sighed as he looked away again, "It's nothing..." He said with disappointment.

Adam didn't want to press him if he was going to confess. So, instead of asking what he so desperately wanted to ask Beall he asked, "Would you like some of my cheese?" He held the slice in between his larger fingers and showed it to Beall.

Beall looked up at the slice then at Adam. He blushed as his eyes darted back to the slice. He leaned forward to the slice, and opened his mouth. His eyes darted to Adam's face and Beall's cheeks reddened. His small tongue came out of his mouth slightly as he opened his mouth wider and waited just an inch from the slice. His eyes still on Adam's, Adam was dumbfounded. Did he want Adam to feed him the slice of cheese? He wondered. Adam moved his hand forward and laid the cheese on Beall's tongue. Beall moved forward to take the whole slice of cheese into his mouth. His soft lips pressed against Adam's large fingers as his tongue snaked in between Adam's fingers and grabbed the cheese with his tongue.

Beall leaned away as he chewed and moaned with pleasure. He looked up at Adam as he swallowed and licked his lips. "Thank you..." He said softly with the blush still dusting his cheeks. When Adam still didn't move he reached over to the cheese and grabbed another slice. He held it up in front of Adam as he bit his lip nervously, "D-do you want some cheese?"

Adam grabbed Beall's wrist that was holding the cheese. Beall gasped as Adam looked at Beall. Adam pulled the hand closer to his mouth. Beall's eyes widened as he lips parted and trembled slightly. Small gasps escaped Beall's mouth as Adam opened his mouth. His long, large tongue came out and wrapped wound the cheese. He tugged it into his mouth, leaving Beall's fingertips slightly damp. "Thank you." Adam growled.

"Y-you're welcome..." Beall voice was a little breathless and soft almost like a woman's voice. His cheeks were still flushed as his eyes were locked onto Adam's mouth. Adam still had the boy's wrist in his grip. Beall's other hands slid up Adam's chest while his big, honey-brown eyes looked up at Adam. His small pink lips parted and small pants escaped is mouth along with small clouds of fog. Adam bowed his head closer to Beall as his eyes locked with Beall's. "..Adam..." Beall mummered as his eyes started to become hooded.

"Yes, Beall?"

Beall's eyes dropped down to Adam's mouth as his lips trembled slightly, "I.. I... I.. wish to.. to.. kiss... you..." He said softly with nervousness in his voice.

Adam bowed his head lower so Beall could kiss him, "Kiss me then." Adam said gently as his eyes became hooded.

Beall nodded as his fingers gripped into Adam's jacket. Adam's arm pushed Beall's body closer and lifted him up slightly. Beall leaned forward with his eyes locked on to Adam's lips through thin slits. His small, tongue darted out and licked his small, pink, lips, making them glisten. Beall gasped softly as his lips touched Adam's. As Beall kissed Adam small moans and gasps escaped from the boy.

The noises that the boy was making excited Adam. He lifted Beall up and sat him on his lap, with Beall straddling Adam's right thigh as Beall sucked in a shocked gasp. He looked at Adam with wide eyes, "..Adam..." He gasped as he blinked rapidly in surprise. His lips trembling and his eyes darting everywhere as a pink dust graced his cheeks.

Adam let go of the boy's wrist and cupped Beall's face in a large paw. Beall leaned into the touch as his shaky, nervous eyes looked at Adam. "Such an erotic look will only bewitch me more." Adam said as his thumb rubbed against Beall's soft flesh from his small chin to the soft, damp, lips.

Beall gasped sharply as the slightly rough skin of the paw grazed his lips. Beall's eyes hooded again as the blush on his cheeks darkened. His small hands held the paw against his face. His small tongue darted out and licked the large thumb. He moaned softly as his body trembled slightly. He opened his mouth slightly to take the digit into his mouth.

Adam growled as he watched the boy take his thumb into his mouth. Hot, wet, slurps and moans came from the boy. All the while his eyes watched Adam through hazy, lust-filled, eyes.

"You are trying to bewitch me..." Adam groaned as his other paw slipped up Beall clothed back under his cloak.

Beall moaned as his back arched. His mouth slipped off of the thumb and his tongue lick up the digit as his eyes closed.

Maurice sat on the edge of the bed looking out the window watching the sun rise. He sighed, he knew he had to leave, but he didn't want to. He had something good with June. For the first time in 18 years he felt like he could truly let his wife rest. He felt like he could so easily fall for June. If it wasn't for the current situation. He knew he had to leave and find and save his only son from that horrifying beast. He sighed again as he reached for his breeches. June stirred beside him, "Maurice...?" A soft voice came from the smaller man beside him.

Maurice got up from the bed and slipped the breeches over his hips and began to tie them. "June. I have to leave. I have to save my son." He said as he grabbed his shirt. He tugged it on, "The weather is warmer today. I might just find that castle and save him." He said with hopefulness in his voice.

June nodded as he slipped from the bed to find his clothes, "Then, may I go with you. I could be of some help. I want to help."

Maurice looked at June's exposed body. The man was beautiful, he thought. June's slim frame and soft, creamy skin, was enough to make Maurice want to worship June's body with pleasure for the rest of his life. "What can you do?" Besides drive me crazy, he thought.

"I'm good at archery. I hunt all the time. I can hit a moving target from 20 feet away." June said as he slipped into his breeches.

Maurice thought about that for a little bit as he slipped on his boots. He slapped his legs as he got up off of a chair, "Okay, you can come. But, I need to go to my home to gather more supply's."

June nodded as he slipped his shirt over his head, "Okay. Where is that?"

"The neighboring village." Maurice looked at June as June's expression changed to worry.

"Oh... I see..." He said as he slipped his boots on. He took in a deep breath as he got to his feet and looked up at Maurice, "It's okay. I'm with you this time. So, I will be okay."

June smiled sweetly at Maurice as Maurice nodded and crossed the small room to June. Maurice took June by the shoulders and looked at the smaller man with compassion, "If you want you can wait out side of town for me. I know what you have been through. You don't have to push yourself for my sake."

June's eyes softened as he lifted his hands to Maurice' face, "Oh, Maurice. With you I feel so much stronger. I want to go with you. I wont be pushing myself."

Maurice' eyes dropped down to June's lips, "Good." He said as his hands slipped up June's shoulders to his thin neck. Maurice cradled June's head in his hands as he leaned in to kiss the soft, sweet, lips. He knew he was in deep with June. He felt like he was in a pit and he couldn't find his way out. But, he knew he didn't want to find his way out. If anything he wanted June to join him in the pit and they could live out their lives there. Making love, and enjoying each others company till death takes them.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that, if you did please review, fav, and follow for more. I base how pften I upload a ch. on how many reviews and views I get. So, share, share, share, and don't forget to review. Right now I'm going to upload a chapter every 4th of the month. If you would like me to upload sooner, then please share, and review!**

 **Also I'm on the fanfiction Amino! So, follow me on there if you want more! Link: /p/i7ltow**

 **Also, if you are wanting to read more of my stories check them out. I have 5 total on-going stories that should keep you busy till the next chapter.**

 **That's all I have to say! Bye for now! Queen out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys Ch 19 is out early! Yay! I will be supper busy for 4th of July week so I figured I would post early! Better early then late! So, here it is! I do not own original story or characters. *Warnings* Sexual content, language (that might be offensive to some), and m/m romance or yaoi. You have been warned! Enjoy! ^^**

(Ch 19)

"We shouldn't do this. They could be having a very intimate conversation. This also goes against the young sir's wishes." Cogsworth tried to explain to Lumiare.

"Oh, Cogsworth. I just want to see if the boy is actually going to confess. If so then we wont have to prepare such a lavish night for the two of them." Lumiare said as he hopped up behind a tree.

"Yes, but, what if-" Cogsworth was cut off by a high pitched yell echoing through the woods.

Lumiare and Cogsworth looked around themselves with furrowed brows. "I think that was the boy..." Lumiare said as he continued to look around.

Cogsworth smacked Lumiare, "See I told you. We could be listening to a very intimate conversation."

Lumiare shook his head as he continued to hop farther up the path that the boy and Adam had took. "No, I'm sure the boy is just expressing his feelings to the master... loudly..."

"Yes, loudly indeed." Cogsworth said sarcastically.

"...UH!..." A loud moan echoed through the trees around them.

"I told you! A very intimate conversation!" Cogsworth yelled.

"We do not know that for sure..." Lumiare protested. Cogsworth waved his stubby arms around in frustration as Lumiare continued to hop up the path.

"Oh! You are so frustrating!" Cogsworth said with frustration in his voice as he followed Lumiare.

"If you don't want to be here then go back." Lumiare said as he hopped.

Cogsworth rolled his eyes, "Yes, and leave you by yourself in these woods." He said sarcastically.

"I won't be by myself. Master and young sir are here."

"Oh, yes, and they would be so pleased to find you here. Especially after young sir asked to be alone with master."

Cogsworth's sarcastic words struck a nerve with Lumiar, "Just go! I don't need you pestering me! Trying to talk me out of it! And I don't need your sarcasm! So, just leave!" He said as he turned around to face the clock with anger.

Cogsworth's brows looked stern, "I'm not going to leave you out here by yourself! Master would not let me hear the end of it, if I did!" His brows grew weary, "You know how his lectures can grow terribly long."

Lumiar sighed as some of the anger drained away, "I'm sorry old friend. I didn't mean to yell you. And, yes, I know." He said as he put one of his candle hands on Cogsworth's shoulder. His face brightened, "Which is why you should lead the way! If master see's you taking responsibility for me, he might not be so hard on us!" He said enthusiastically while Cogsworth tried to blow out the candle hands flames that were biting at him.

Cogsworth looked up with a convinced look on his face, "Perhaps you are right! This way then!" He said as he brushed Lumiar's hand off of him and walked in front of Lumiar. Lumiar smiled brightly behind him.

XXXX

"Perhaps, I am trying to bewitch you..." Beall breathed as his eyes rolled in ecstasy.

Adam's grin was snarky, "Hm, bewitch me more, and I will take you." Adam said with his voice deep with lust.

Beall's head lolled back as Adam's paw popped button after button on Beall's shirt, "Uh, I wish you would..." Beall groaned.

Adam's face came within inches of Beall's exposed flesh. His breath and light hairs ticked Beall and it sent shivers down the boy's back. "I will take you right here on this very table." Adam growled.

Beall put both hands behind him on the table to bow his back. His chest puffed up an inch closer to Adam's face, "Uh... yes.. God yes. Uh.. Adam..." Beall groaned. He felt shameless, freed, and overwhelmed with passion. He wanted Adam, just as he was, he didn't care if he died, he just wanted Adam to take him to passionate heights to which he had never seen. The last button popped free, and his shirt slid down his arms and exposed his chest to Adam. The cold air bit his nipples and made them hard and beady. He shivered, both from cold and excitement. Beall looked at Adam with need, "Please... Adam... Touch me..."

XXXX

Maurice, and June rode on the back of June's pinto, piebald, horse. June was in front of Maurice and Maurice held the smaller man close to his body as he steered the reins in the general direction of the town.

June became nervous, "I haven't been to this town in almost ten years." He told Maurice in a breathy whisper.

"They shunned you out when you were 18 years?" Maurice asked surprised.

"Yes."

Maurice' eye brows furrowed, "Why not before?"

June looked at the ground, "Because they didn't know." He said with shame in his voice.

Maurice knew he was treading on shaky ground, but he couldn't help but ask. "How did they find out?"

June looked forward with a sad look on his face, "I dressed as a man. I thought.. I thought they understood that I was male..." His lips trembled with emotion, "He was stronger then me... Much bigger.. but I fought him as best as I could..." Some tears left his eyes, "...He saw... And he told the whole town that I was freak..." Tears slid down his cheeks as he crumbled to pieces in Maurice' arms.

Maurice kissed his head as he pressed the smaller man in his chest, "You're not a freak. God made you beautiful, for me to find. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you. But, trust me when I say, that you are not a freak. You're perfect. That man had no right to pass judgment on you like that. But, I know that people can be cruel."

June sniffled as he pressed himself closer in Maurice' embrace. "Oh, Maurice... Thank you... You're so sweet.. and caring..."

Maurice sniffed his hair as he pressed his face into June's head, "I care about you..." He whispered.

June gasped with shock, "Maurice.. I..." He thought for a minute, then sighed and snuggled closer to Maurice as he closed his dewy eyes, "I care about you too..."

XXXX

"...UH!" Beall moaned as he felt the large tongue grace over his skin. The hot, wetness, chilled on his flesh as the cold air hit it. It made Beall's body quiver.

Adam's grip tightened on Beall's hips to scoot the boy on to the table. Beall unclasped his cloak and laid out onto the table top. Adam had scooted the items out of the way and they were right next to Beall on the table.

Adam grabbed his goblet of wine and poured it over the boy's stomach. Beall gasped and whimpered as his eyes shot open to look up at Adam. Adam smiled cockily as he bent his head to lick the wine off of the quivering boys flesh.

Beall moaned softly as he felt the tongue lap at his skin. His small c**k lifted higher demanding attention as he balls tingled. His small hands slipped into Adam's hair to hold on for dear life as the tongue taunted him. It teased his nipples with relentless torturer. His c**k leaked as his back bowed. The paws held his small body in place as the tongue traveled down.

"Adam.. please..." Beall groaned as he spread his thighs wide to let Adam's large head in between his knees. Beall craned his neck forward to watch as Adam licked his way down his body. Beall gasped with each lick going lower and lower. The tongue was so close to his member he could hardly bare the teasing. His body trembled with agonizing anticipation. He bit his lip to keep from screaming out his sexual frustration. That's when the large paws slid over to his nipples. They kneaded his pectorals and rolled his nipples teasingly.

"AH!" Beall cried out loudly and it echoed around them. Beall's eyes widened as crimson covered his face. Adam paused and looked up at him. Beall's hands went to his face in embarrassment.

Adam chuckled, "Don't be embarrassed. Your cries of passion are sexy." He said as he took the boy's small hands away from Beall's face.

Beall's face was still quite red as he tried to look away, "It-it's just that.. you were teasing me.. so much. I couldn't stand it..."

Adam smiled cockily, "Good. That's what I was going for."

Beall looked at Adam with slight annoyance, "Adam.. that's terrible..."

Adam chuckled and bent his head back closer to Beall's flesh, "Shall we continue?" He growled.

Beall's body jumped in response, "...Yes..." He breathed as Adam released Beall's hands and Beall slipped them back into Adam's hair.

Adam's paws gripped Beall around his thin torso as his tongue drifted down to his thighs. Adam's large thumbs teased Beall's nipples while Adam's mouth teased and licked everywhere but the one place that he wanted.

Beall wasn't sure how many minutes had truly passed, but it felt like forever to him. He let go of Adam's head to slip his own hands into his hair and tug. Thin lines of drool seeped out of the corners of his mouth as his body quivered. He thrashed his head back and forth as soft, breathy, gasps, moans, and whimpers escaped his mouth. He couldn't take it any more, the teasing was driving him crazy, "..Adam.. please.. God.. please..." He begged.

Adam growled against Beall's body vibrating his entire body, Beall moaned. "What do you want?" Adam asked with a snarky grin.

Beall knew that Adam wanted him to say it and that turned him on even more. His thighs widened even more as his member leaked. "..S-suck it... Suck it.. please... God, Adam.. suck it... Please..." He begged desperately as his body trembled.

"Mm, suck what?" Adam growled.

Beall's eyes shut as his face took on an almost pained look and his cheeks became dusted with pink, "..M-my.. c-c**k... Please.. suck it... Suck my c**k..." He felt embarrassed but also so unbelievably aroused.

Adam chuckled softly, "Gladly." He growled again as his head quickly leaned down to capture Beall's member into his mouth.

Beall's eyes shot open, "...UH!" Beall cried out not caring that it echoed around them. "Oh God.. d-don't stop!" He gasped. His body shook and he grabbed the table with both hands. His face contorted, as his moans became almost desperate. The large thumbs still teased his nipples. They were too sensitive it became almost painful. He bucked his hips not caring that it could be his own doom. If he yielded to the pleasure between his thighs the pleasure at his nipples became bearable. Adam sucked him deeper into his mouth which caused Beall's member to almost burst right then. He held on for dear life as he sucked in a hissing breath, "Oh God, Adam." He moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut, his body trembled. He slid his hands into his hair and tugged as he shook. He was on the edge, "..ah.. A-Adam.. oh, God.. uh.. I-I." His lips quivered, his thighs shook, "I-I'm cumming..." He gasped.

Adam growled against Beall making Beall whimper as Adam sucked him deeper into his large mouth still. Beall couldn't take it a he felt the onslaught of his orgasm hit him with a powerful burst, "AHHHH! ADAM!" He screamed out, it echoed around him as he threw his head back and his body tensed with the orgasm. He gasped with each jolt his body made as he hung on to glorious euphoria.

Beall's head was laying limply over the edge of the table, his eyes slid open and that is when he saw them. Cogsworth and Lumire staring at them. His dazed mind didn't recognize what was going on, at first. Why were they there? Maybe he was imagining that they were there, he thought. His face contorted with a gasp as he felt Adam's tongue lick his limp member. His eyes never leaving Cogsworth and Lumire. They both blushed crimson at the sultry expression on Beall's face. "Ah.. Adam..." Beall moaned.

 **I hope you enjoyed that. If you did please fav., Review, and follow for more! I also would like to remind you of how I choose how often I upload a chapter. I base it on how many views and reviews I get, the more I get the more I know that you guys want more! So, share, share, share, and review, review, review for more sooner! Also, I am going to reorganize my stories to where I will post a new chapter for the stories that are doing well on set dates of the month so that you always have something new to read! Once again, thank you so much for all of the support and see you next time! Queen out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I decided to upload chapter 20 early instead of on the 7th. I also might upload chapter 21 on the 7th if I get a lot of reviews, views, and visitors. I don't own any original story or characters. Enjoy! ^^**

(Ch 20)

Maurice and June made it to the town late that afternoon. The sun was going down with the end of the day as they arrived at Maurice and Beall's home and went inside. Maurice gathered some weapons and warmer clothes as June gathered more food for the journey. All the while LeFoue gathered his camping gear and ran in search for Gaston.

"Gaston..." LeFoue gasped breathlessly when he entered the pub that Gaston was waiting at.

Gaston looked at LeFoue with a stern look on his face, "What is it? Has that old man returned? Has Beall?"

LeFoue nodded, "Yes the old man returned, but he's not alone."

Gaston's eye brows rose, "Beall has returned as well?"

LeFoue shook his head, "No. Another."

Gaston's brows furrowed, "Who?"

"I don't know, but he looked oddly familiar."

Gaston got up and grunted with annoyance, "It doesn't matter. I need to go get the dean so that we can commence with our plan. Make sure they do not leave!" He bellowed as he left the pub.

LeFoue ran back to the house and saw that the strangely familiar man had his arms wrapped wound Maurice' neck. They locked lips and LeFoue watched everything as he peered through the window from the bushes.

XXX

"I gathered the food that we would need. Do we need anything else?" June said as he turned around from the stove to look at Maurice.

Maurice had a sultry grin on his face, "There are a few things that I could use."

June blushed at Maurice' double meaning, and smiled up at the older man. He slid his hands around Maurice' neck and looked into the warm honey brown eyes, "and what could those things be?" He teased.

Maurice chuckled softly, "I think you know." He said as his eyes looked down at the slightly parted, moist, pink, lips of the younger man.

June's blush reddened, "I think I do..." He breathed as he pressed his slim body up against Maurice' larger frame. He tip toed to reach Maurice' lips, and press their lips together. Maurice pressed the smaller man against the stove and drove his hot tongue into the deep, wet, cavern, of June's mouth. Both men groaned as their c**ks thickened in their breeches. Maurice grabbed June up by the thighs and slid the smaller man up his body. He spread June's thighs apart and thrust himself in between the space causing their clothed c**ks to touch. "Mmm." June moaned into Maurice' mouth as his grip on Maurice tightened in desperation. Maurice sat June on the cool stove and slipped his hands underneath the smaller man's shirt. His rough hands glided up the soft, silky, flesh earning him a shiver and breathy moans from June. He slide the fabric up and over the slim frame as June's arms let go of him to help. Their lips parted just long enough for the fabric to slip off. "..Maurice..." June groaned as his back arched with Maurice' touch. June slipped his hands into Maurice' hair as their mouths came together once again.

"Mm, June, I love the way you taste." Maurice murmured in between kisses making June's passion heighten.

June moaned as his mouth smacked off of Maurice' with a sultry sliver of saliva breaking between their mouths. June took in some shaky breaths as Maurice fixed his mouth onto June jawline. He peppered wet, open mouthed, kisses down June's jaw, neck, and down his chest to his nipples. June's body shook with anticipation and desperate need. His c**k twitched with each kiss down his body making it leak into his breeches. June let go of Maurice to slap his hands back down against the back of the stove. He bowed his back making his chest more available to Maurice' pleasurable torture to his flesh and nipples. "..Uh.. Maurice.. more..."

Maurice growled as his mouth attached itself to one of June's nipples earning him a whimper form the smaller man. His hands slid down the slender curved back to June's still clothed thighs. Still torturing the trembling man with his mouth he moved his hands to untie the breeches with skilled fingers. He released June's throbbing erection which earned him a groan from the smaller man as a bead of clear liquid fell from the tip of the c**k.

June's whole body throbbed with anticipation of Maurice' next move, "..t-touch me.. please..." He begged as his stormy eyes met with dark honey brown. His chin trembled as his body quaked underneath Maurice' heavy, lust filled gaze. His breath came out shaky as Maurice removed his breeches slowly down his thin, creamy, legs. His boots and socks were next and soon he was naked and trembling with desperation. "Maurice.. please..." He begged as his body throbbed.

Maurice looked up at the begging, whimpering, mess that was his lover. He grinned cockily as he slid his hands slowly up the smooth, creamy legs.

June's breath hitched as he watched his lover make his way back up his body with unbearable tortuous tingles radiating from Maurice' touch. His member twitch in time with his moist holes throbbing. He felt empty so empty he ached inside. He groaned as his hole contracted and the ache turned into pleasure-pain. His body trembled as Maurice' hands moved to his inner thighs spreading him wider in a slutty position. He gasped as Maurice' hands moved swiftly to the back of his thighs lifting his hips off of the stove. June instantly moved his arms to drop his back against the stove top. His arms flailed trying to find something to grip onto but finding nothing. "Maurice!" His voice held panic as the taller man stood up still holding onto June's thighs.

Maurice looked at the wide eyed June with a sultry half grin on his face as he positioned June's legs on his biceps and swiftly moved his hands to June's hips.

June's hands found the edge of the stove and gripped it with both hands as he watched Maurice' cocky face inch closer to his throbbing sex. He gasped as Maurice licked his inner thighs. His lips trembled as his toes curled and his hard, leaky, erection twitched up closer to Maurice' face. His juices flowed out of his achy hole down his ass cheeks wetting his wrinkled hole. Maurice growled as he watched the lewdness of June's arousal. "Uh..." June whimpered as his eyes hooded with lust as he watched Maurice.

Maurice licked his lips as he looked deep into those stormy eyes. He lowered his head slowly with his tongue out of his mouth. His eyes never leaving June's, he licked June's sex which earned him a moan and a shudder from June. "I like your moans. So sexy." Maurice groaned and licked again. This time June bit his lip which muffled the moan slightly but was still erotic enough to keep Maurice going.

June's neck was pressed against the back of the stove making him unable to look away from Maurice' torture. His chin trembled as his mouth hung open and desperate, broken moans escaped from his lips. He was helpless to Maurice' measures. Not that he wanted to fight it, but he couldn't sooth the unbearable waves of pleasure that sent tingles through his body and it made his body shudder. Broken gasps escaped his mouth as he felt Maurice' tongue enter his hole and massage his inner swollen walls. "..ha..G-God..ha..uh..hah.. M-Maurice... ah..." He moaned with sharp, shaky, gasps that sounded like quiet sobs as his thighs quivered.

Maurice grabbed the leaking c**k which earned him a shocked, sharp, gasp from June. He pumped the member in time with his tongue's thrusts.

June's body jolted up on his elbows as his back bowed. His face contorted and he clenched his teeth. His eyes squeezed shut and he threw his head back as he thrust his hips. The thrust made Maurice' tongue dive deeper into him and he cried out.

Maurice languished in the passionate cries of June and he wanted to drive June to the edge. He lifted his mouth away from June hole and replaced it with his fingers making June jolt and tremble with a shuddering moan. Next, he took his hand off of the throbbing erection and gripped June's hip as he slipped his mouth over the satiny member. "Ah! ..Ah..ahhh." June's moans broke with the straining pleasure that was coursing throughout his body.

Soon June found himself on the edge of busting, "St..op..." He forced the word out with desperation.

Maurice' mouth popped off of June's c**k, "Why?" He asked with slight confusion.

June could still feel the fingers deep inside of him and it made him tremble, "B-because.. I want to cum.. with you inside..." He said breathlessly.

Maurice looked relieved as he took the fingers out of June and unlaced his breeches, "Good. I want that too." He said just as breathless.

June smiled weakly, "Hurry... Please... I'm so close..." June moaned.

Maurice' breeches were untied before June finished speaking. He pushed the breeches down and they fell to his knees as his member sprung free. He laid June's lower body down on the stove and slid his hands up June's body to lift his upper body up. June wrapped his arms around Maurice' neck and gasped as Maurice lifted him up into his arms. Maurice pushed him against the neighboring wall and thrust into him at the same time. June screamed as his body was filled in the one place that he so wanted. June wrapped his legs around Maurice as Maurice grabbed his hips and lifted him up off his c**k slightly and thrust in again.

June cried out again and again with each thrust, "Ye..ess! Ye..ess! Maur..ice.. Maur..ice.."

Maurice watched at his lover crumbled apart as both of them were on the edge of release. Maurice wanted to drive June crazy so he grabbed on to June and thrust in deeper then before as he moved them away from the wall to the table. With each step to the table came an agonizing on slot of pleasure for both of them that almost made Maurice drop to his knees and finish June and himself on the floor. But he was determined to make it to the table.

June clung on to Maurice for dear life as he moved them, "Oh God.. I'm going to cum..." June moaned as his eyes rolled.

"Oh no you don't. Hold it." Maurice said through clenched teeth.

June's eyes widened at Maurice' order and he whimpered, "But.. I-I'm so close..."

Maurice finally made it to the table and placed June down as quickly as he could. He gripped his hips as he stared down at June, "Hold it!" He ordered and began to thrust in again and again.

"I can't!" June cried.

"Hold it!"

"Ohh God!" June's back slapped against the table and he scratched it with his finger nails. He squeezed his eye closed as his face tensed.

"Look at me!"

June's eyes shot open and looked at Maurice', "Please! Let me cum!"He begged.

"Cum with me..." Maurice breathed as he pumped ruthlessly.

June's back bowed but his eyes never left Maurice no matter how much he wanted to close them. "I can't.. I can't hold it.. I'm cumming..."

"Me too..."

They both let go at the same time and came together with powerful orgasms that left them both dazed. So dazed, they didn't even hear the door slam open as they clung together with June's hot wetness between them. They basked in the euphoria of their orgasms.

"Well, looks like you found a nice f**k didn't you old man?"

Maurice and June's eyes shot open and looked at Gason and LeFou in the door way.

XXX

The tongue rasped along his balls making gasps escape from his mouth as his eyes still held the eyes of the furnishings. Not that he was truly seeing them, he decided they were just a figment of his imagination. A made up worry at the back of his mind that was somehow appearing in his muddled mind. "Ahhh..." He moaned again as the tongue rasped up from his hole to his balls in a fluid motion. His lewd expression changed to desperate lust as his member hardened again.

"I love how you're so responsive to me." Adam growled and licked again.

"Ahh.. Adam..." Beall moaned as his c**k twitched. His head moved up so that he could look at Adam. He watched Adam as his tongue grazed his sensitive flesh. His blue eyes speared Beall with a look of sadistic lust. "D-did you.. cum.. too?" Beall asked with a shaky breath as the long tongue left his flesh. It lolled out of Adam's mouth like a painting dog on a hot summers day.

The tongue rolled back into his mouth, "No, but that's okay." Adam said as his head lifted up to look Beall squarely in the face.

Beall had a guilty look on his face, "You.. you.. should..."

"Perhaps..." He was going to say perhaps he should but cut himself off as his eyes landed on Lumire and Cogsworth. His stare grew angry as he stared at them. Their eyes widened at the look of anger on Adam's face.

"What? What is it?" Beall asked and followed his gaze back to Lumire and Cogsworth. He thought they were figments of his imagination, but if Adam could see them then they weren't, he concluded as his face turned bright red. _Oh God_ , he thought, _they watched me cum_!

Adam growled with anger as he got up from the table and covered Beall with his cloak, "What are you two doing? Spying on us!" He yelled with anger.

Beall clenched the cloaked to his naked and extremely exposed body. _My clothes_ , he thought, _where are my clothes_? He looked franticly around for any sign of his clothes as Adam yelled at the two scared servants. He found his breeches and quickly snatched them off of the wooden bench. He quickly donned them while still on the table. Next, he looked for his other items of clothing. He found his boots and socks next to the table and snatched them up. He donned them and found his shirt he noticed that the buttons where gone. He looked around the table and saw that they had scattered everywhere. He sighed as he gripped the shirt together. He grabbed his cloak and wrapped the thing around him all the while he thought about what those two had seen. How long had they even been there? He wondered and as he wondered he remembered what he had said to Adam. _Oh God_! His mind screamed with anger and embarrassment.

More anger then embarrassment built in him. He had asked to be alone with Adam. They were there, he thought. With furrowed angry brows he stomped over to where Adam and the two in question were. "How dare you!" He yelled at the two furnishings. The scared servants and Adam looked at the boy in shock, "I wanted privacy! I asked to be alone with him! Still, you come and watch! You.. you.. perverts!"

The furnishings eyes were as round a saucers, "It was his idea!" Cogworth said as he pointed at Lumire with his stubby arm.

Beall was really angry now and when he got too angry usually tears came with it, and this time was no different. Hot tears stung his eyes, "I don't care who's perverse idea it was to come out here to spy on us! How dare you! You didn't even leave once you knew what we were doing! You just stood there! You watched us!" His yells turned to soggy, wet, sobs as he covered his face with his hands. "How dare you..." He sniffled as he crumbled to pieces. "You watched us make love..." His anger rose yet again and he slapped the two servants in their small faces causing both of them to fall over on their asses. He then walked away from all of them back to the castle and to his own room. He needed space, he thought.

 **I hope you enjoyed that. If you did please review and share with your friends! The more reviews, views, and visitors I get the more I will know you want more! Thank you all! See you next time! Queen out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Welcome back to another Chapter! Chapter 21! Yay! lol This chapter is pure filler and angst. No steamy sex in this chapter but does have some flirting. I Do not own original story or characters. With that being said please enjoy! ^^**

(Ch 21)

"What are you doing here, Gaston?" Maurice said with anger and confusion in his voice while he covered June's vulnerable nakedness with his own body.

June clung to him as his body shook. "Who are these people, Maurice?" He asked softly with fear and worry in his tone.

"Don't worry, June." Maurice said trying to comfort June. He slipped himself back into his breaches and tied them back up between them. He then slipped off his large shirt and slipped it over June covering the smaller man like a mini dress.

June feeling a little better about his state of dress hopped off of the table and gathered his clothes. He went to a room to dress all the while Maurice and Gaston stared at each other angrily. "Where is Beall?" Gaston asked with a nonchalant tone of voice.

"That's none of your concern. You didn't want to help me last time I asked. So, what's the point of telling?" Maurice growled.

Gaston's eyes narrowed, "So, you still believe that Beall is trapped by a Beast, then?"

"Heh, yeah a big beast!" LeFou chuckled beside Gaston.

Gaston smacked the smaller man in the back of the head as he too chuckled. "Yeah, as I recall it had a long, hideously ugly, snout."

"Yeah, yeah, and long, sharp, claws!" LeFou added with more chuckles.

Maurice crossed his arms over his chest with an unamused look on his face, "Laugh all you want, but when the beast comes for more children don't say I didn't warn you." He warned, his tone serous.

Gaston stopped laughing, "So, you admit it? That you raved about the beast that supposedly captured Beall?"

Maurice blinked, "Yes. Why would I not?"

Gaston grinned evilly at the older man, "Did you hear that, dean? Is that not the best evidence? This old mans confession should be more then sufficient to put him away, is it not?" He asked the older man that was now standing behind him in the darkness.

The older man stepped through the door into the light with a wicked grin on his pale, wrinkled, face. "Yes, more then enough." The dean said in a dark tone.

June's eyes widened as he watched through the crack of the door. His breath caught as he watched the men struggle with Maurice to capture him. He gasped and stepped away from the door when he heard Gaston say, "He has a lover here as well. Capture them as well!"

June shook his head and looked around the room. He found a window and a rug sack on the bed. He grabbed the rug sack and opened the window. He hopped out of the window to the ground bellow and ran for his horse. He quickly hopped onto his horse and slapped it to make it run. He steered into the forest as he remembered the last words that Maurice whispered to him, "Please, go and find my son..." He gulped as he heard the yells from men that pursued him. He road his horse hard, until the yells faded and he found himself in front of a huge daunting castle and large black gates. He had found it! The castle that Maurice had told him about. He wondered if he was strong enough to take on the beast, to save his lovers son.

XXX

Adam found the boy in his room that he had given to the boy when he first arrived, "Beall?" He said as he knocked on the large doors.

"Go away!" He yelled out through the doors.

Adam felt hurt at the heat behind Beall's words, "I just wanted to invite you to a special dinner tonight. I brought you tailored clothing for the evening." He didn't expect the boy to answer nor take the clothing that he offered. After all the boy was embarrassed and hurt from his servants actions.

Alas, to his surprise the boy opened the door to look up at him, "What is so special about this evening?" He asked quietly.

Adam wanted nothing more then to simply comfort his small lover as he looked into the sad, red, puffy, honey-brown eyes of the boy, "You will have to see. I have been planning this since this morning. Please, come."

"So, then, this isn't a make up for today's lunch?"

Adam smiled a little at the cute, puppy dog look on Beall's face, "No, I am afraid not. However, the servant's that are working on this evening are sure to be putting in all of their hard work as an apology. And I assure you, when you are ready, I will make sure they apologize properly for their unforgivable behavior."

"Thank you..." Beall said as Adam passed the clothing to the boy. "Thank you for the clothing as well..."

Adam's eyes softened, "You are welcome. However, it is I who want you to look your best this evening, for I have something of importance to discus with you."

Beall's eye brows rose, "Something of such importance that it is required to dress so luxuriously and have a special evening? I am curious as to what this discussion could unveil." The boy chuckled lightly.

Adam chuckled at the small joke from the boy, "Ah, yes, but you see you are my treasured lover, dear boy. For I favor you, and that favor will be displayed this evening."

"You speak as if you have another lover." Beall chuckled yet again.

"No. Of coursed you are the only lover of which I possess."

Beall blushed pink, "You speak of possession as if I am a prisoner."

Adam chuckled, "Ah, but its is not you that is the prisoner of such possession. For which tonight I will unveil the possessions true prisoner of which is kept."

Beall giggled softly, "Why you have my heart aflutter at the prospect of such a discussion. Perhaps, I will attend this evening."

Adam smiled with amusement, "I desire your presence this evening. For that I anticipate it."

Beall looked slightly away bashfully, "Desire? Such a robust word... How will you anticipate such.. a willful response?" Beall breathed.

Adam smiled cockily, "Oh, but once the discussion has been discussed, one can only anticipate such a response."

Beall blushed crimson, "Oh.. it must be of grave importance to produce such a response."

Adam chuckled at Beall's bashful shyness, "Ah, yes, quite important." He said simply and cupped Beall's face in his paw. Beall looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes and Adam swooned. "What a titillating expression..." He mused.

Beall's bottom jaw trembled, "I apologize.. for my actions earlier..." He said softly.

"Hush now. I need no such apology from you. Your actions were just."

Beall's eyes softened at Adam's soft tone and he too swooned. His small hands cupped the paw firmly onto his face as he leaned into its soft warmth. He closed his eyes for long moments as his face contorted sorrowfully. His face looked as if he was almost pained and his lips trembled as if he wanted so badly to say something. His heart thumped achingly in his chest at the thought of reviling his true feelings to Adam. He had to question if such a beast could ever return his feelings. "Adam..." He whispered almost inaudibly.

"Yes, Beall?" Adam whispered just as softly.

"I love.." Adam held his breath, "I love.. this feeling that you give me..." Adam sighed almost disappointingly.

"And what feeling is that you speak of?"

"Its the.. feeling of warmth.. on my flesh, the.. flutter in my heart, the.. tingle of protection down my spine, the.. soft touches that drive me mad, this fondness I feel has become such a craving and I.. I love it." Beall looked up at Adam and Adam looked almost pained as if his words had hurt him somehow, "Do.. do you not feel the same?"

"Yes, of course I feel the same. That.. and more..."

Beall blinked, "More?"

Adam tore his eyes away, "Yes, well, I should get back to preparing the evening."

Beall blinked again with disbelief, what did he mean by more? What else could such a beast feel for him? Was it love? Or perhaps he was just accommodating the prospect of wishful thinking, he thought ruefully. He slid his hands away from the paw to free it and Adam pulled it back. "Very well. I will then perhaps encounter you this evening."

Adam nodded and bowed and left him. Beall sighed at the ache of the thought of Adam not loving him as he loved him. Could his love be requited? He wondered as he entered his room.

XXX

"He said he loved the way I make him feel! What is that supposed to mean?" Adam asked in a roaring voice.

"Perhaps, it was a test to gauge your reaction before he confesses his love?" Mrs. Potts suggested.

Adam sat in a near by chair and sighed with defeat, "I am distraught. And I have no idea what to do. Should I confess? What if I confess and he does not requite my feelings? Then, would I have ruined any chance of him ever loving me? What if he flees? Disgusted with the idea of being with me..."

"Please. Why would he be disgusted now? All of a sudden? When you have already done such perverse things to him? Why would he suddenly be disgusted with you because you have feelings for him?" The stove/oven asked nonchalantly.

"Chef Bouch! Don't be so insensitive! The maitriser is distressed! His questions are ligament! The boy's confession was strangely questioning!" Lumiare said.

"No it wasn't! The boys confession was as close to a love confession as one can get without directly saying I love you!" The stove/oven now known as Chef Bouch argued.

Adam's eyes widened as he leaned forward, "You think that to be true?" He asked with almost desperation in his voice.

"Yes, master! The boy loves you! Confess already!" Chef Bouch said with irritation, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare dinner for this evening." He said grumpily at the awe struck looks he was getting from the group.

Adam cleared his throat, "Ah, yes, perhaps we should leave Chef to it then." He said as he got up out of his chair and left the kitchen with the servants following him out as well.

XXX

Beall shut the door behind him and held the clothing to his small chest. "What's wrong, Beall?" Madame de La Grande Bouche asked.

Beall looked at the wardrobe, "I-I almost confessed to Adam. I almost told him I loved him.. but.. I didn't. Why didn't I? I love him. I know I do. But, my heart aches when I am about to say it. I think.. I'm scared. What if he doesn't feel the same for me? He is a beast after all. Can a beast really love someone? Or is it just physical with him? I am so confused... He talked about me being his treasured lover.. but he said nothing of love." Beall's eyes went to the floor as he remembered Adam's dark blue eyes, "But the way he looks at me..." He breathed, "It's almost as if his eyes are screaming his love at me... But, is it true? Or just an illusion on my part?" He looked at the wardrobe again with sadness in his eyes, "Do I want so desperately for him to love me that I am seeing love in his eyes? What if he kills me for having such feelings for him? Or worse... tells me to leave..."

"He wouldn't tell you to leave or kill you. I think the fear you have is perfectly normal, when you are in love. I'm sure the love you see is not an illusion. Master was human once, I'm sure his love isn't different just because he is now a beast." The wardrobe said to the boy.

The boy blinked back tears as they stung his eyes, "You think he truly loves me? Like the way I love him?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that you will never know how he truly feels if you don't confess, unless he confesses first."

Beall's eyes widened, "You think that's what he want's to discuss? You think he's going to confess this evening?"

"I'm not sure."

Beall looked to the floor, "Well, if he confesses, then I will as well!" He said with determination in his voice.

XXX

That evening...

Beall walked down the stairs and at the bottom was Adam waiting with a heavy gaze. A gaze so strong and filled with powerful emotions that Beall couldn't read them.

Adam's eyes rolled down Beall's clothed form. He wore the clothing that Adam had brought him. It was a pale yellow shirt with a gold vest that was embroidered with yellow roses, a long jacket that went to the boys' mid-thigh and had a split in the back. The jacket matched the vest. The boy also wore black breaches and black boots with yellow threading. His hair was tied back with a gold ribbon that was shaped into a bow at the base of his neck. The boy looked stunning, Adam thought.

Beall's eye's took in all of Adam. He was groomed, he noticed, and well dressed in a blue jacket with gold buttons and threading. He wore black breaches that left his beast like calf's show. His feet was bare, as always, but he noticed how well kept his nails, and hair looked. Instead of over grown and messy as always, they were trimmed and the hair was held back in a blue ribbon in a bow.

They smiled at one another as Adam held out his huge paw for Beall to take. Beall stepped off of the last step and stepped up to Adam. He slipped his hand into the warm, furry, paw and the digits surrounded his small hand. He looked up from the paw that held his and into the deep, blue, eyes that he so adored. The eyes held his gaze for long moments. Both breathing shallowly with nervousness. Hearts thumping erratically in their chests. They both swallowed loudly and Adam was the first to speak.

"I have had Chef Bouch prepare his finniest meal for us. Shall we?" Beall nodded and they walked to the dinning hall to eat.

 **Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed that please leave a review! I always love hearing from my fans! And don't forget to share and fav. for more! See you next time! Queen out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guy's! Sorry for the long wait. If you follow me on the Fanfiction amino you know why. But for those that don't, I caught the flu and have been doing battle with it for 6 weeks. I'm still battling it, but the war is coming to an end and it looks like I will be the victor! Yay! But enough about that! Since I couldn't post on the 7th like I had promised I would, next week I will be posting another chapter just for you! Whoo hoo! That's all I have to announce for now! As always I do not own any original characters or story, this story contains romance between men and men only, and my contain some graphic themes that may not be suitable for those under the age of 18. You have been warned! With that being said, please enjoy! ^^**

(Ch 22)

Adam brought Beall to the dinning hall, they were alone, the table already set and waiting for them. Adam pulled out the chair for Beall and Beall smiled at Adam as he sat. He let out a soft thank you and they began to eat after Adam sat. They ate in silence for a while until Beall felt full and wiped his mouth on his napkin. He sat the napkin down and looked around the dinning hall with wonder. It was lit up with candles all around them but it was still quite dim. It was romantic, Beall thought. "Such romantic lighting." Beall mused.

Adam smiled at Beall as he sat down his fork, "Yes. I wanted this dinner to be treasured in your memory."

Beall blushed pink as he looked down at his plate, "How sweet."

Adam's brow rose, "You think me sweet?"

Beall's eyes shot to Adam's, "The sweetest." He breathed.

Adam's smiled widened, "My, what a charmer you are this evening."

Beall's blush darkened, "Perhaps it is not I who is the charmer but you who has charmed me. I only wish to return the favor."

Adam took his napkin and untucked it out of his collar to wipe his mouth, "Ah, but this charm is not a favor. It only comes naturally, for you."

Beall bit his lip, "Still, this natural charm has me captivated and full of anticipation."

Adam's brow twitched, "Hmm, I fulling anticipate you being captivated by what is to come." Adam growled.

Beall licked his lips, "I'm having difficulty anticipating what is to come..."

"Is that so?"

"Yes..." Beall breathed softly through trembling lips.

Adam smiled cockily. "Perhaps a taste to ease your difficulty is in order?"

Beall's eyes glazed over with lust, "Perhaps..."

Adam's smiled widened, "Come."

Beall gasped softly at the forceful lust used in that single word. He left his chair and walked slowly to Adam as if he was hypnotized. He realized he was. He was hypnotized by the feelings he knew he would feel. The anticipation ran deep within him, so deep, it had his body trembling even before he stopped in front of Adam. What Adam had done to him already trained his body to want more. Made his body ready for more. He could practically feel Adam's paws on him already and Adam hadn't even touched him yet.

Adam's blue eyes watched the boy tremble on his feet. He watched as the honey-brown eyes shone with lust, as the petal pink lips parted in shaky breaths. "Sit." Adam ordered. Beall obeyed with a soft gasp as he sat on Adam's lap. Adam's paw gripped the outside of Beall's clothed thigh, earning him another sharp gasp.

Beall's body quaked as his eye lids closed over his eyes. His long, beautiful, eye lashes dusted over his cheeks. The anticipation built more and more and he found himself whimpering softly.

Adam loved how submissive Beall was to him. He found the trembling, whimpering boy irresistible. "Are you ready for the taste?" He asked as his paw moved to rake his digits along the seam of the boy's inner thigh.

Beall gasped softly at the feel of the paw on his thigh, "Yes..." He said with a shaky breath. Adam growled and let his tongue roll out of his mouth.

Beall could feel the heat of the tongue near his neck and he wanted it on him so badly, he bent his head back exposing his neck to Adam. His eye lids lifted slightly so that his hooded eyes stared up at the nicely decorated ceiling. His lips parted on a whimper as the tongue raked up his exposed neck. His eye lids fluttered as his body shivered. He moaned low in his throat as the tongue made its to the shell of his ear. The tongues path was slow and agonizing. But so pleasurable it had Beall panting and wanting more. He wanted to be stripped and had right there on the table.

The tongue made it to Beall's gaping mouth, it slid in without warning, and Beall loved it. He sucked it deep into his mouth as his muffled groans surrounded them. He grabbed fistfuls of Adam's shortened hair around his neck. He heard Adam's growl and felt it as it vibrated through his mouth. "Ah..." Beall moaned.

XXX

June went through the gates at a slow trot. He felt weary and the fear of the unknown was heavy on his mind. What lay inside was a mystery to June. June knew only of the beast and Beall. He had to find his lovers son and save him. Could he be the hero? He was small and thin and not at all a warrior. But he could shoot his bow well. And he hoped that was enough to take down the beast and save Beall. He thought about that as he continued up the long bridge to the castle.

When he finally arrived at the front of the castle he found a stable with a horse already in it. June blinked at the horse, curious as to whom it belonged to. He shrugged and put his own horse in the stable. He made his way to the huge, daunting, front doors. He didn't knock for he wanted a surprise attack on the beast. He entered the dark corridor with his bow at the ready. He moved cautiously, his foot steps slow and precise. He let out slow inaudible breaths. Using stealth to his advantage as he crept down the hall way. He heard whispers around him as his eyes darted to and fro. His breaths quickened as he crept farther down the darkened corridor.

"Who is that?" A whisper that sounded female asked.

"A hunter..." Another whisper that sounded male.

"A killer..." Another whisper.

"We must warn them..."

That caught June's attention. Them? Who's them? Was there more than one beast?

XXX

At the Asylum...

Maurice' hands were chained up over his head and he hung from a hook in the middle of a dim room. The only light was shone through the small window that had bars at the top of the door. The room stank. It smelled of old urine, and unwashed bodies. All around him he heard the moans and groans of the crazed, some of pain, some of pleasure.

Gaston chuckled through the bars on the door as he watched the old man hang there in the dark. "Gaston..." Maurice said his name with hatred in his voice, "Now that I am here, what do you plan to do?"

Gaston chuckled evilly again, "You would love to know, old man, wouldn't you?"

"Yes.. I would..." Maurice said through clenched teeth. The pain from his arms and wrists started to become unbearable.

"Well, since you will be here for a while. I suppose I will let you in on my plan." Gaston said with a smirk.

"How gracious of you." Maurice said with snark.

"Yes. I am quite gracious." Gaston said missing the sarcasm in Maurice' voice. Maurice rolled his eyes, but Gaston couldn't see it through the darkness. "I plan on getting Beall to be mine."

Maurice scuffed, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Gaston leaned on the door, "By leaving you here, of course." He chuckled, "You see, Beall will do anything for you. Especially when it comes to you being locked up."

Maurice let out a breath, "What are you playing at, Gaston?"

Gaston laughed, "I will give this choice to Beall: Become mine and your father will go free or refuse and your father will rot in here forever." Gaston smiled smugly, "He will become mine. And I will take him right in front of you. So, you can watch as I rape him. And he will scream and plead for me to stop. But I will refuse." Gaston laughed evilly.

Maurice gritted his teeth as his hands squeezed into fists, "You're a monster, Gaston!" He yelled at the younger man.

Gaston laughed, "Yes. Well. I supposed I am."

XXX

The tongue slid out of Beall's mouth, "How was the taste?" Adam asked.

"Is that all I get?" Beall groaned with disappointment evident in his tone.

Adam chuckled softly as he leaned his head in closer to Beall's. "More is to come." He promised with a husky voice.

Beall bit his lip, "Hopefully soon, I hope." He breathed.

Adam chuckled again, "Soon enough." He said and lifted Beall up as he stood. He placed Beall on his feet and held onto the boy's shoulders. "Now then, I have a surprise for you."

Beall smiled, "Oh, how I love surprises."

Adam drew Beall closer to him as he turned to walk. Beall walked with him being pressed to Adam's side, "Then right this way." Adam said as they walked into a large ball room.

It was well lit and soft music was echoing through the room, "Oh, how lovely." Beall gasped as his eyes took in the room.

Adam smiled and led Beall to the middle of the room. He held Beall in a dancers pose, placing one paw at Beall's waist and the other held the boy's hand. Beall smiled up at Adam as he placed his other hand on Adam's upper arm. "Shall we dance?" Adam asked.

Beall's cheeks dusted with pink, "I thought you would never ask."

They danced slow, rocking to the music, smiling at one another. Beall sighed and laid his head on Adam's chest with his eyes closed as they continued to rock back and forth. Adam's eyes softened as he looked down at Beall. His heart drummed in his chest as he thought about the confession.

They stopped and both of them looked at one another as the song ended. "Beall..."

Beall's eyes blinked rapidly as his eye brows furrowed, "Yes, Adam?"

Adam sighed as he lead Beall over to a balcony over looking the gardens. Adam let go of Beall to lean on the railing of the balcony, "Beall.. I.." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Beall watched him as he stepped up to the railing. He placed his small, delicate hand over Adam's paw. Adam looked down at the boy, "Beall.. are you happy here?"

Beall blinked and looked out at the gardens. He sighed, "Yes, of course. Why would I not be?" He said as his eyes found their way back to Adam's.

Adam took Beall's hands in his, "I don't want you to feel like a prisoner here. Even though that was part of this deal."

Beall looked away from Adam, "I don't.." He took a breath and looked back at Adam with tears in his eyes, "From the moment you showed me kindness, I knew I was not a prisoner here." He locked eyes with Adam, "You saved me!" His eyes shook with tears, "I would be dead if not for you!"

"But what of your father?" Adam sighed as he looked away with shame, "What I did... how can you not hate me?"

Beall looked up at him with a sorrowful expression. He raised his hand up to cup a fuzzy cheek. He pushed Adam's face to were there eyes locked again, "I could never hate you... No matter what your past looks like... And as for my father, you showed him mercy. You could have done so much worse, but you allowed him to leave with his life. You even made sure that he got back to the village safely."

"How do you know about that?" Adam asked with shocked eyes. He had checked the mirror to make sure the old man was safe a few times.

Beall smiled softly, "Madam hears all gossip." He placed his other hand on the other side of Adam's face to cup his face in his small hands. "You are good. Better then anyone I know. To me, you are the best person I have ever met. Regardless of what you have done in the past. I don't care about that. I care about the you you are now."

Adam sighed, "You care..."

"Yes! Deeply... I-I..." Beall could feel his heart thump hard in his ears. It was on the tip of his tongue. _Say it! Say it!_ His mind screamed. _Say I love you, you cowered!_

"Beall..." Adam said softly.

They heard someone clear their throat. They both looked over at Lumire. "Lumire..." Adam growled with a hint of annoyance.

"My apologizes, master but there seems to be an intruder. I believe they are armed."

XXX

June continued to creep down hall way after hall way. The dim candle light was all there was to see where he was going. It was almost too dark to make out anything, but he was persistent and filled with determination to find Beall. The whispers kept echoing around him as he walked. Creeks and groans from the floor were the only sound around him. Until he hit a hall way that was a bit more lit than the others. He heard music coming from somewhere but he couldn't pinpoint where. And when the music stopped he stopped as well. He stood there listening for several long moments. The whispers had stopped as well. The loud ringing of silence was the only sound around him. It was disturbing how silence was the loudest thing he had ever heard.

Suddenly, the candles around him blew out. His heart drummed in his ears. His breath quickened. His eyes darted around in the complete darkness. He held his bow at the ready. Ready to let go of the arrow that was drew back. He pushed out a breath to try and relax but he just couldn't. He could feel eyes on him. Could feel some one watching him. "Who's there? Show yourself!" He yelled out. A growl answered and he gasped with wide eyes. "Beast? Is that you? I know you have the boy! I have come to save him! Let him go!" Another growl answered again, this one sounded closer. "I have come on behalf of his father!" He yelled out as he swung around pointing the bow in the general direction of the growl.

"What do you know of the boys father?" He heard the Beast ask.

June pushed out another breath, "Maurice is my lover. He was sick and I saved him. Nursed him back to health. But, he has been captured. He told me to save his son from you, beast."

Another growl answered him yet again but this time is was right behind him. A chill of fear ran up his spine. His eyes widened with fear as a strangled gasp left his mouth. "Put down your weapon and you will live." He heard the beast say.

 **I hope you enjoyed that, if you did please, review, and share with your friends for more. More is on the way. I will try to post the next chapter next week. And I also want to let you know that I am not the fanfiction amino so if you want to follow me on there you can! That's all for now! Queen out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys! Sorry about the late up date was still feeling under the weather but know that I am feeling almost 100% I can get these chapters written and posted for your enjoyment! There will hopefully be two more chapters coming your way this month so stay tuned! With that being said, lets continue! As always I do not own original story or characters. Please enjoy! ^^**

Ch 23

June did as he was told and slowly placed the bow and arrow down on the tile floor. "Kick it away." The beast demanded. June kicked the bow and arrow away.

"Where is the boy?" He asked the beast with a shaky voice. His fear froze him. The beast was still behind him.

"He is safe. You can see for yourself." The beast growled and grabbed June by his arms as he let out a frightful yelp.

"Please! Please! Unhand me!" June plead with the beast as the beast led him through the door where the music had came from. It led into a pitch dark room with moon light shinning through the balcony doors. There on the balcony stood a figure, too dark to make out. However, the figure had the shape of a human. The beast drug him across the room to the balcony and to the dark figure.

The beast threw him on the floor at the feet of the dark figure. "This intruder claims to know your father." The beast told the figure.

June gasped as he slowly lifted his head up to look at the face of the dark figure. The moon light shown on the face of the young man. The honey golden-brown tresses of hair around his face blocked part of the young mans face. But it was not the face that startled him. It was the eyes of the young man. They where the very same eyes that Maurice had. "You're.. you're.. Maurice' son..."

The boy looked startled for a second but regain his composer, "How do you know my father?"

June took in a shaky breath and licked his lips, "I found your father half dead in the woods, almost frozen to death. I nursed him several days before he awoken fully. It was then that we talked. He spoke of you..."

"Claims were made about being your fathers lover." The beast growled.

"Lover?" The boy spoke the word with suspicion in his tone. "My father has never had a lover."

June looked away slightly, "We became lovers after he awoken."

"Impossible." The boy said softly.

"It is true. But weather you believe me or not in not of importance. I need help. He was taken, captured by some men from your home." June explained to the boy.

"Taken? Who took him? And where have they taken him too?" The boy asked.

June looked up at him still on his knees, "I know not of who took him. I only have a name of a man and the name that was on the wagon."

"Speak these names." The beast growled.

June blinked up at the beast, his eyes growing wide. He gasped and looked away with a hand to his lips.

The boy's eyes softened as he knelt beside June, "Don't fear. He will do you no harm. He is gentle. He only wishes to protect me. Please tell me the names? I may know where to find my father."

June slowly moved his head so that he could look at the beautiful youth. "The beast is gentle? He locked both you and your father up and some how he is gentle? That he wants to protect you? How could such a beast be so.. as you say gentle?"

The boy smiled, "He has always been gentle, it was just hidden. I helped him find it. It was burred under self doubt and self loathing for so long he nearly lost it. He merely needed help to find it is all. Just as you need help finding my father. I will help you but I must know of the names." He explained and stood up straight again. Junes eyes followed him. "Please?" He said as he held out his hand to help June up. June took it and stood before the boy. "Perhaps we shall start with names. I am Beall..." He said and moved toward the beast and slipped his hand through the clothed arm of the beast. "And this is Adam, my lover..."

"Lover? The beast? How?" June said with confusion written on his face.

Beall blushed pink but pursed his lips in a slight pout, "Same as you are my fathers lover."

June blinked as he looked at both of them with a befuddled expression, "Surely not... He would kill you for sure if you..." June blushed and looked away. "No matter... My name is June."

Beall chuckled softly as he stepped away from Adam and held out his hand to June, "How do you do, Miss. June? I am most pleased to make your acquaintance." He said as he gathered June's hand in his and kissed it gently.

June gasped and pulled his hand away sharply, "I prefer Sir of Mr. June to you!"

Beall gasped with shock as he stepped away, "My apologizes. I assumed you were female with your soft voice and feminine features."

June became offended, "I am dressed as a man!"

"My deepest apologizes! I assumed you were dressed this way because of your journey here. And the fact that you were here to rescue me. I assumed you didn't want to wrinkle your beautiful skirts whilst in battle with the beast." He explained quickly.

June sighed, "I can't be too angry at you, I suppose." He said with defeat.

Beall's eye brows lifted, "Ah yes. I dare say you are the most feminine looking man I have ever seen. Even more feminine than I. I thought I was the only one in the village that looked as beautiful as a girl." He chuckled softly, "Perhaps if more feminine men like us popped up in the village Gaston would leave me alone." He mused.

June's eyes turned fearful and both Beall and Adam noticed. Suddenly the humor of the situation vanished and June opened his mouth, "Gaston? You know him?"

Beall puffed out an irritated breath as he thought of the man, "Yes I know him. He is a brute of a man. A man relentless on making me his by any means. Even rape..." Beall looked out to the gardens, "He tried to rape me the night I arrived here. If I hadn't escaped, I'm sure he would have." Beall looked back at June's wide eyes, "Do you know of him?"

June shook his head, "I know not of him. But his name was spoken when your father was taken."

Beall gasped, "Gaston took my father? Why? Why would he do such a thing?"

"What was the name on the wagon?" Adam asked June.

June's eyes moved to look up at Adam, "Maison Des Lunes." He breathed.

"The asylum? Why on earth would they take my father there?" Beall asked. He was worried about his father and what Gaston had to do with all of this.

"Maurice told the whole village about the beast, and that you were captured. When Gaston asked about it your father didn't deny it. That is when they took him. They would have took me as well if I had not escaped."

Beall's eyes misted with tears, "How could this have happened? My father is not crazy!" The tears sprung from his eyes and Adam went to the boy. He wrapped his large arms around him and held him close as the boy wept. Beall leaned into the warmth of Adam's chest and continued to cry.

June's eyes softened, he could see the gentle nature of the beast towards the boy. He didn't know the specifics of their relationship but he could see the tender love that was there between them. He was no longer fearful of the beast. He understood that the beast was not a monster at all, but a misunderstood creature that Beall loved very much. Who was he to say that that love was wrong? When the love of his own was seen as sinful. He knew then, that love comes in many forms and that no matter the form someone will think it sinful or distasteful. But this love was beautiful and so was his own. So sinful or distasteful it didn't matter what anyone thought. Love is beautiful and that was that.

Adam took Beall's face in his paws once the boy stopped crying. He pushed the remaining tears away with his thumbs. "You must go." Adam said softly.

Beall gasped, "But..."

"Your father is in danger. I can not leave the forest. But you can." Adam explained. Some more tears slid down the boy's face and Adam pushed them away, "You must go to him, Beall."

"Adam..." Beall breathed with anguish on his face.

Adam ran his paw through Beall's soft hair like his had done so many times before. But this time felt like Adam was doing it for the last time. Beall felt a sudden need to tell Adam that he would return. But he didn't. The need was felt in his heart but his mind reasoned with himself. Surely, Adam knew that he would return. His mind told him. Surely Adam knew how much he cared for him. How much he loved him. He thought as he nodded his head.

"Go. And remember." Adam said softly as Beall backed up away from Adam. His heart screamed at him to tell him that he would return but his mind was already made up.

So, he left with June on horse back. Going as fast as he could to the village to save his father. And while he went he could hear the howls of the beast in the distance. Howls of anguish, howls of sadness, howls of heartbreak. "I will come back, my love." He vowed as he continued to ride away from the castle.

 **Aww my heart strings! *Sniff sniff* I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed that! If you did please leave a review and fav. if you haven't already and share! If you like this story so far and would like to support me more than you already are you can support me on at /user?u=14474462**

 **Thank you all for your continued support! Queen out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Chapter 24 Yay! ...or not depends on how you look at it... I was actually dreading writing this chapter but it had to be done. It's all part of the story I have already mapped out so... Any who, disclaimers for this chapter: *Extreme graphic sexual violence, read at your own risk, some depictions of rape, may make some readers uncomfortable, viewer discretion is advised.* YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Do not own original story or characters.**

Ch 24

Beall and June arrived in the village just a few hours before day break. Beall asked June what the plan would be and June told him that he would find a way in through the back to find Maurice just in case things went bad. If they did go bad at least they would have Maurice' help on their side. Beall nodded and added that he should go talk with the dean and see what he had to say on the whole matter. June nodded and they trotted closer to the asylum. They tied their horses on a rail in the back of the pub in the middle of the town and walked the half mile to the asylum up on the hill.

Beall entered the front while June rounded to the back. Beall felt an uneasiness enter him as he opened the door to the asylum. He had heard of horror stories about the place. About how young girls were kept here for the sole enjoyment of men who paid for it. They would do anything that they wanted to the girl of their choice. Even young men that were brought there were victims of such unfortunate circumstances.

Beall felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought as he walked toward the deans office. The sounds didn't help ether as he walked. He tried to calm himself down but it was no good. He was nervous and wondered briefly if the dean was in league with Gaston. If the dean was okay with letting his patents be tortured or victimized by anyone with a pretty penny then perhaps he wouldn't mind playing Gaston's game if Gaston paid him, Beall thought. Could he be walking into a trap put in place by Gaston?

He reached the deans office and just as he was about to knock on the door the door swung open to revile that he indeed had walked into a trap. For there stood Gaston in the door way with an evil smile on his face. "Why Beall, finally you join us." Gaston leaned forward toward Beall's face as a shiver of fear ran down Beall's spine. "I've been waiting so long for you to come." He said with a cocky smile on his face.

XXX

June picked the lock on the back door of the asylum. A handy trick he learned in his younger days from being a thief to ward off the starving stomach he had had when he was thrown from the village. He had had nothing more then the clothes on his very back. No cloak to keep him warm, no home to shield him from the elements, no food to fend off the hunger, nothing. Just the unjust loneliness of betrayal and abandonment. So in order to survive he would sneak into the very village that he was thrown from and steal what he needed.

He soon realized he was good at thievery. So good in fact it seemed almost as if it was a sort of talent of his. This very thievery led him on the path to picking locks and entering homes to take what he needed. It also led him to the very bow and arrow making books that had helped him survive on his own. He had also found books on how to make homes from logs. And even though it took him years to build his small cabin in the woods he did it on his own. And he was proud of himself for being strong enough to survive all of this time on his own.

But he was no longer on his own now. He had Maurice and Beall and he wasn't about to give that up. He had been more happy in the few days that he had spent with Maurice then he had been in his whole life. His whole life was a lie, spent hiding behind a facade so others wouldn't shun him. And when he was finally shunned for being what he was he had crumbled to pieces. But having only himself he picked up those pieces and survived alone, hiding, hoping no one would ever find him because he had thought no one would ever understand him or except him. But with Maurice he didn't have to hide, or be scared, or alone, he could be himself and feel loved by the one he loved. He realized at that moment he really did love Maurice. He loved him with all of his very being and he wasn't about to throw that love away because of fear, he thought as he stepped through the threshold of the back door of the asylum.

He heard the sounds of the asylum, and it tore at his heart. These were people that were forced to live in tortuous situations, like animals. He wanted to save them all but he knew that that was impossible. He could only save one for as he pasted each cell he could see that most were just too weak to move. Malnourished to the point of almost death. Crazed by starvation, he thought what a cruel way to go. He shed a tear for those people but they were beyond help. Only death could release them from this hell, he thought. He looked away from them trying his best to stay focused on his mission. He needed to get Maurice out of there.

"Maurice?" He said through the halls. He held his bow at his side as he walked down each hallway looking for his beloved. The bow was un-drawn but he knew that if he needed it he could quickly grab an arrow and draw it back to shoot at who ever threatened him, he was just that good at archery.

After several minutes passed he heard a faint voice. "June?"

June gasped and headed for the cell that the voice had came from. It was Maurice, he looked dreadful. He hung loosely by his arms in the middle of a cell room. He looked exhausted and pained. "Oh, Maurice, my love. Hold on, I'm going to get you out of this." June said as he quickly shouldered his bow and dug out his picks to pick the lock on the cell door.

"June. Beall?" Maurice asked weakly.

"Yes, my love I have brought Beall. He is talking with the dean." June said as he picked the lock.

Maurice jerked and the chains raddled startling June as he looked up at Maurice through the bared window in the door. The horrified expression on Maurice' face confused June. "No! No! My son! No!" Maurice said loudly in udder despair.

"What? What is it?" June asked in confusion.

"Gaston!" Maurice said and June knew what he meant.

"Gaston is the one that planed this all isn't he?" June asked as a horrified shiver ran down his spine. June gasped, "And I let him walk himself into a trap. I saved him from a beast only to let him walk himself into a trap set by another beast."

"Quickly June! We must save him before it is too late!" Maurice said.

June nodded and quickly finished picking the lock. He had just opened and entered the cell to pick the locks on Maurice' wrists when the cell door shut behind him. He gasped and turned to stare at the coldest blue eyes he had ever seen in his life. "I'm afraid it is already too late!" Gaston laughed.

"No!" Maurice yelled out as Gaston yanked Beall to his chest and gripped a hand in the boys hair to show the two men in the cell the boys face. He pushed Beall's face to the cold bars of Maurice' cell as the boy's face took on a pained expression.

His honey-brown eyes looked at his father and June in the room. "F-father! J-June!"

"Beall!" June and Maurice said in unison.

"You see old man? I will have Beall! And you will hear his cries of anguish but be able to do nothing!" Gaston said with sadistic laughter in his eyes.

Beall gritted his teeth, "You will find I wont be so easy, Gaston. I will fight and fight! And I will never stop till I am dead!"

Gaston smiled with a sadistic look in his eyes as he tugged Beall back by his hair and touched his lips to the boys ear. Beall gasped in pain but tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "I hope you do fight, Beall. That will make it much more fun when I take you by force. And when I am done with you I will look into your broken, hopeless eyes and tell you what a delight it was to have my way with your pretty ass. Then, I will leave you here to rot with the memories of what I had done to you. And you will regret your decision to reject me."

Beall gasped in shock and horror at Gaston's words. June and Maurice heard what Gaston had said and they too gasped with shock. But it was short lived as the shock turned to anger in June and Maurice' eyes. Beall didn't have time to react to Gaston's threat as he was soon drug away by Gaston into the next empty cell.

The cell shared a wall with Maurice and June's cell. Gaston shoved Beall into the cell hard making Beall stumble forward into the stone wall hitting his right shoulder on it with a crack. "Ahh!" Beall cried in pain as tears stung his eyes. He landed on the floor in a crumpled heap. The floor was surprisingly clean and smelled of chemicals as if someone knew that they were going to be using it. It only confirmed Beall's thoughts even more that this was a trap set up by Gaston. He held his throbbing shoulder with his left hand and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain as the cell door slammed behind him.

"No Beall!" Maurice cried out in the next cell.

Gaston laughed and grabbed Beall by the hair again and yanked him up off the floor. He smiled sadistically at Beall's face as Beall groaned in pain. "I am going to enjoy this more then you know."

"St..op..." Beall said as he sucked in a pained hiss of air through his teeth.

Gaston chuckled darkly, "I'm not going to stop till I take what I want."

Beall gasped he was thrown to the floor with Gaston on top of him. Gaston held his throat in one hand as he tore at the boys clothes with the other. Beall gritted his teeth and begin to fight Gaston to the best of his ability. He grunted as he kicked and swung his arms around franticly all the while Gaston laughed as if he was toying with Beall. Gaston managed to tare the vest and shirt off of the boy's small body and was working on his breaches when the boy kicked him hard in the face. Gaston let og of Beall and stumbled back on his knees. Beall sucked in a much needed breath as he sat up to attack Gaston but Gaston had other plans as he smacked the boy in the face.

Gaston's anger was a apparent in that moment as Beall's face stung and he held his face in one hand as his tear filled eyes looked shocked at Gaston. Then Gaston punched Beall hard in the face. Beall's vision turned white as pain exploded throughout his face. His eyes began to release tears and he gasped on his own blood from his nose and cheek. "Ugh..." Beall groaned in pain as his breath shook with exasperated pants and unshed tears. The lump in the back of his throat grew as Gaston and him fraught. He could hear a sort of pounding and his fathers screams in the back ground for Gaston to stop. But it was to no anvil, Gaston knew what he wanted and he didn't care what it took for him to take it. He would take it no matter the cost, Beall thought as Gaston tore his breaches away enough to touch Beall's flesh. His rough callused hands touched him with painful pinches and rushed squeezes that left painful bruises. The helpless tears flowed from his eyes as he cried helplessly, "Stop... please.. st..op..."

Gaston grabbed Beall's throat again and squeezed hard. Beall's eyes widened and he tried to take in breaths but found he couldn't. He made pitiful choking noises as Gaston grabbed his thigh and lifted his kicking leg just enough for him to slip his hand down to the boys sex. Beall could feel the rough callused hand roughly touch his hole. He tried to say stop but he couldn't. He tried to squirm away but found Gaston pressing his knee into Beall's other thigh. Beall opened his mouth to scream as his face twisted in pain. It was a silent scream accompanied by choked gurgling sounds.

More tears slid down the sides of Beall's face as he felt Gaston's fingers enter him roughly. _Stop!_ His mind screamed. _Stop please!_ But it was no use he thought hopelessly. He should have stayed with Adam. _Adam_ , he thought. _Oh Adam I should have told you that I love you_ , he thought. More tears slid down his face as his vision started to darken, _Adam, Adam, please help me, somebody help me._

Suddenly Gaston took his hand off of Beall's throat just as the boy was about to lose conciseness. Gaston wanted the boy to feel everything, he wanted him awake. Beall gasped in air to his oxygen deprived lungs. Gaston smiled as he drove his fingers into Beall deep. He found it odd that his fingers slipped right in as if Beall had had anal sex before. But he was sure that the boy was a virgin.

Beall's eyes widened in pain of the burn that the fingers left inside of him, "AHHH!" He cried out in pain. Gaston saw this and smiled as he thrust his fingers into the boy over and over and over. Beall cried out in pain each time until he begin to sob uncontrollably. ".. _Help..me...please..help..me..Adam..._ "

Gaston stopped, "Adam? Who the hell is Adam?" He asked with furry in his voice as he pulled out his fingers and grabbed the boy by the throat again.

Beall gasped as his air way was yet again shut off. "..T..he..be..ast..." He croaked.

 **I don't know what to say. I hate putting characters through stuff like this but its story progression. Feel free to review and tell me what you think. Support me on and don't forget to follow. I promise it gets better! Don't be sad! I know I am... Poor Beall... Queen out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Back at it again with chapter 25!**

 **Thanks for sticking around and I am so happy that you all like this story! Chapter 26 will be uploaded on the 7th so look forward to that, and like always, I do not own original story or characters, with that being said, enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 25

Gaston furrowed his brows as he pressed into the boys windpipe with more force than necessary. "The beast? The beast that the old man was raving about locking you in a dungeon?"

Beall being unable to speak mouthed the word yes with a wheezing noise. His vision began to darken again as his eyes rolled back. Gaston took his hand off of the boys throat and slapped him across the face to wake the boy.

Beall took in greedy breaths as his face stung and his tear filled eyes looked up at Gaston. Gaston then grabbed the boy by his hurt shoulder making Beall cry out in pain. "Quite! You will take me to this beast that you want so badly to help you and then I will kill it in front of your eyes!"

"No..." Beall croaked noticing that his throat was sore from the abuse.

Gaston narrowed his eyes, "Do it or I will kill your father and his pathetic excuse of a lover!"

Beall gasped as his eyes rolled to the wall that joined both cells. He didn't want to risk Adam but his father was his only living relative and he loved his father. He couldn't risk his father. Beall only hoped that Adam would kill Gaston or at least hold his own against the well known hunter. Beall's face turned sad and he reluctantly nodded.

Gaston grinned cockily, "If I didn't know any better I would say you have feelings for the monster."

Beall's eye brows furrowed, "He's no monster, Gaston. You are!"

Gaston turned angry, "You love this beast don't you?" He asked as he pushed Beall up against the neighboring wall.

"So what if I do? He's more man then you will ever be!" Beall's voice rouse with his own anger.

Gaston scuffed, "Well he will soon be dead. Or maybe I wont just kill him." He clucked his tongue in thought then smiled evilly, "No, maybe I will keep him alive and make him watch as I take you for my own."

Beall gritted his teeth, "I hope he kills you!" He spat.

Gaston narrowed his eyes and slapped Beall across his face so hard it made the boy fall to his knees. "Get your clothes on! I will kill this beast you speak of!"

Beall glared at Gaston as he grabbed what was left of his shredded clothes and put them on. Once he was dressed Gaston grabbed the boy by his hair and took him back into the deans office. The dean raised his eye brows at the two of them, "Something wrong, Gaston?"

"Yeah, he says the old man isn't crazy. He says there really is a beast." Gaston explained with a frown.

The deans eyes sparkled with interest, "Well that does pose a problem, doesn't it? The old man is innocent, I suppose I should let Maurice go. Unless-"

Gaston scuffed at the dean, "Do what you want with the old man. He is not of importance any longer." He said and pressed a pencil to Beall's hand and pressed the pencil to a piece of paper, "Draw me a map!" He ordered.

Beall's hand shook as he did as he was told and when he was done he found himself drug out of the office. But before he left, "I will pay you handsomely if you let my father and his lover out!" He yelled at the dean.

The dean smiled at Beall as Gaston scuffed again and continued to drag the boy along, "Very well then, I will be awaiting your payment once they are released."

Beall sighed in relief as he saw the dean turn with his keys in hand toward the cell that his father and June were in. But he soon found himself being thrown into the back of the asylum's wagon. He heard Gaston drive the wagon into the village and gather a large group of people. He couldn't see who all he was talking to but soon they were all headed in the direction of the beast's castle. He squeezed his eyes closed as he laid crumpled on the floor of the wagon clutching his pained abused body.

XXX

Back at the Beast's Castle...

Adam sighed as he looked at the rose in the glass. He didn't think the boy would ever come back once he had a taste of freedom. A tear rolled down his furry face as he thought of the boy. He lifted the mirror wanting to see Beall's beautiful face once more but thought better of it as he sat it back down. He sighed yet again as he looked down at the mirror next to the rose. A light tapping interrupted his melancholy thoughts. "Master, what of the boy and the intruder?" Lumiere asked.

"I let them go."

Lumiere blinked at Adam's sad expression, "You what? Why would you do that?"

Adam looked at Lumiere, "Because I love him."

XXX

The dean walked up to the cell that Maurice and June were in, "Your son said he would pay me handsomely if I release you and your lover. Make sure that he does or I will capture you again, understand?" He said to Maurice.

Maurice nodded as the dean unlocked the door to the cell. June had picked the locks on Maurice' wrists while they heard Beall's awful encounter with Gaston. "What of my son? Is he well?" Maurice asked the dean once he and June were free from the cell.

The dean smiled, "He looked a bit warn but Gaston didn't look satisfied in the least. I assume him taking the boy was not to his liking. But alas Gaston has taken him in search of the beast you had claimed you saw. Seems your son spoke of the beast and that had angered Gaston. Now he wants nothing more then to kill the beast in front of the boy. Seems odd to me."

June gasped in shock and Maurice looked at him, "What is it, my love?"

"The beast, he is Beall's lover. Gaston is jealous and wants to kill the beast because Beall loves him." June explained to Maurice.

Maurice and the dean both looked dubiously at June, "Perhaps I let him out too soon." The dean stated.

"What do you mean the beast is Beall's lover?" Maurice asked with confusion.

"I can't explain it! But its true! Beall told me himself! He loves the beast and the beast has a name. His given name is Adam!" June said, "Please we must go to help Beall and Adam!"

Maurice looked at the dean and the dean shrugged. Maurice sighed as he looked back at June, "Of course we will save Beall. But I know not of this beast business. However that hardly matters."

June nodded his head, "Yes! Lets go!" He yelled as he took off toward the front of the asylum with Maurice on his heals. They got on the houses that June and Beall had left and June lead them toward the castle. He only hoped that they could get there in time to help.

XXX

Gaston drove the wagon toward the gates and pushed threw them with half of the villagers behind him and the other half in front of him. The villagers in front had grabbed a tree log and were using it to bang on the doors of the castle. Gaston looked up at the dark castle and saw in one of the towers the beast loomed. He smirked up at him getting out his sword from its sheath at his side. He had a bow as well as some arrows on his back and a small dagger strapped to his thigh underneath his tunic. He was ready to kill the beast, he thought.

Beall knew they had arrived as he managed to look out of the small bared window in the wagon, "Adam!" He yelled franticly. A large gloved hand startled him as it suddenly clasped one of the bars on the window.

Gaston's face showed in the window at once, "Yell for your precious beast all you want for he will soon be no more!" Gaston yelled at Beall and laughed at Beall's horrified expression. Gaston then left the wagon all together and he heard Gaston say to the villagers, "Take what ever booty you can find but the beast is mine!" A chorus of battle cried erupted after that statement and the sounds of battle began.

Beall banged on the wagon door he knew he had to warn Adam. "Adam! ADAM!" He yelled as fresh tears sprouted from his eyes.

XXX

"Master! The castle is under attack!" Cogsworth told Adam franticly.

"Let them come..." Adam told Cogsworth as he stared out at the villagers from his window. "It doesn't matter now..."

Lumiere looked at Adam sadly, "Come old friend. There is nothing more we can do here. We must defend the castle from the invaders." Cogsworth nodded and looked back at Adam sadly as he exited the room.

Once back in the main room Lumiere guided everyone on their plan of attack and soon the battle started. Villagers against enchanted furniture. The furniture used wit while the villagers used brawn.

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter if you did please leave a review and fav. for more! Also you can become a patron and support me on at**

 **user?u=14474462**

 **and follow me on the amino app on the fanfiction amino:**

 **/p/i7tow**

 **Thank you for all of your support! See you next time! Queen out!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Chapter 26! I know a day late but still its here! So, as always I do not own original story**

 **or characters. Please enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 26

Maurice and June heard the battle before they even got to the castle gates. Upon a hill near the gates they could see the villagers invading the castle and the asylum's wagon left unattended on the bridge. As they trotted near they could hear Beall's small frantic voice coming from the back of the wagon.

"ADAM!" Beall cried, his voice sounding hoarse from the constant yelling.

"BEALL!" Maurice and June yelled as they approached the wagon. Beall saw the two men get off of their horses and ran to the back of the wagon.

"Father! June! Please help me! I must warn Adam about Gaston!" Beall yelled franticly through the bared window.

June nodded and began to pick the lock on the wagon. Maurice' eye brows rouse, "So it is true... You really do love this beast don't you?" He asked Beall with bewilderment in his voice.

Beall looked at his father through the bared window with a bashful expression on his face, "Yes, father. I do. He is not the horrifying beast that you first saw. He is so kind and gentle and so much more then just a beast! He is a man that has been cursed to look like a beast! He is nothing more then a man that has made a mistake and is paying for it dearly. But I have learned to love him as not only the beast but as the man underneath the beastly appearance."

Maurice nodded his head in understanding, "Yes, I see." He said simply and he meant it. He truly did understand, for he had felt feelings of love for June as the man and not as just a pretty face. Sure, he was attracted to June but that was not all that he had felt for the young man. He had found himself harboring feelings of something more then just mere attraction. He knew even then that his love for the younger man grew stronger every minute.

"Got it!" June's exclaim broke Maurice' thoughts and the doors to the wagon opened reviling a disheveled Beall.

"Beall!" Maurice exclaimed in worry for the boy.

"Father!" The boy yelled as he sprung out of the wagon and into the older man's arms. They embraced for a long moment, "Oh, father, I missed you so..." Beall said as fresh tears escaped his eyes.

Maurice held the boy's face in his hands as he looked at Beall, "Oh, my son. I have searched long and hard to try and rescue you. I too have missed you very much." He said as he looked lovingly at his son. They hugged yet again for another long moment before the sound of a roar jerked Beall from his father's embrace.

"Adam!" Beall exclaimed as he looked up toward the large towers of the dark castle. "Gaston must have reached him! I have to help!" Beall yelled franticly as he tore himself from his father's grasp and began to run up the bridge toward the castle doors.

Maurice and June ran after Beall franticly, "Beall you mustn't! There is a battle! You'll be killed!" Maurice yelled at the boy as he continued to give chase.

June grabbed his bow as he ran, "I will protect him!" June yelled at Maurice as he ran faster and closer to the boy. He sped up and around the front of Beall just as a large man had turned around with a sword intent on slashing at Beall. Beall gasped in fear as June quickly jumped in the air and drew back an arrow. He aimed it right at the man's shoulder of the arm that was holding the blade and shot. The arrow pierced the mans flesh with a squelching noise and the large man let out a loud roar of pain just as he let go of the blade. June moved Beall out of the way of the blade and it hit the rocky ground with a clang. The large man knelled on the ground with one hand on the arrow as blood pored from the wound.

June drew his bow back once more with a fresh arrow, "Stay behind me! I will get you where you need to go!"

"I'm not sure where Adam is! I know he is in one of the towers! All of the towers are connected to the Great hall! I can search from there!" Beall yelled at June as the noise from the battle made it difficult to hear.

June nodded his head and moved forward with Beall behind him. Maurice grabbed the sword that the large man had dropped and came to June's side. "You think me old and useless but I still have some fight in these old bones yet!" Maurice said to June as he kicked a large man away from them.

June chuckled, "I never doubted your strength for a minute, my love!" June said as he shot another arrow into a mans buttock. The man let out a screeching sound as he dropped his torch. The torch fell to the floor caching a rug on fire but it was quickly put out by a large amount of hot, steaming, water that came from the rafters in the ceiling.

The fire and the man that June had shot were quickly covered in the water and the man screamed as the water burned his skin. However, the fire was put out and Beall looked up toward the rafters to find the source of the water. It was the tea pot known as Mrs. Potts, and she had gathered helpers to pour the water on the villagers. The furnishings were fighting back to protect their home, Beall thought with a smile.

Beall looked back at were the man laid on the floor in pain and saw Lumire. "Lumire! Where is Adam!"

Lumire looked up at the boy with surprise, "You came back, young sir!" Lumire exclaimed with disbelief.

"Yes, of course I did! Please you must tell me where Adam is!"

"He is in the west wing, pining for you, sir! A mad man came claiming he will kill him!" Lumire said as he slid across a railing closer to Beall.

"I know! That mad man is Gaston! He will stop at nothing to have me! He is fueled with jealousy, for I love Adam and not him!"Beall explained quickly to the candle holder.

"Then you must stop him!" Lumire yelled with a worried look on his face.

Beall nodded, "I will try!" He told Lumire as he followed the two men that were protecting him. "I need to get to the west wing!" He told June and Maurice. They both nodded.

June kicked a man out of the way and shot an arrow at his knee. The arrow pierced the flesh and the man let out a loud cry. "Where is the west wing?" June asked Beall over his shoulder.

Beall looked around the crowed room and saw two large doors closed in front of them. "There! Through those doors is the Great hall! From there I can find my way!"

June and Maurice nodded as they fought their way through the battle to get Beall to the door that led into the great hall where Beall needed to be. "Go quickly, Beall! We will hold them back!" June yelled at Beall as he pushed Beall to the door and drew his bow to shoot at another villager. Beall nodded and grabbed a small dagger off of the floor that someone had dropped. He then, quickly opened the door to the great hall and went through the threshold throwing a silent thank you to his father and June. He shut the door behind him and sped off in a sprint up to the west wing where he knew Adam was.

XXX

Gaston made his way through the castle searching and searching for the beast. He was quickly becoming aggravated at how large the castle was. However, he soon found himself in a long dark corridor that y-ed off into two other short hallways. One was cluttered with old dusty furniture and paintings. He chose that one to go down first. At the end of that hall way was a door. He opened the door and went inside the room. The room he entered was dark and murky with a musky scent of dust and mold. The room was packed full of dusty furniture just like its adjoined hallway. As he made his way through the room avoiding the furniture left and right a light shown itself to Gaston. The light was a rose encased in a glass dome on a small table. He stared at the rose for a moment, bewildered as to why a beast would have such a thing in a dusty old storage room. He didn't have time to ponder such a thought because a shifting noise made itself known to the hunter. Gaston's eyes shifter back and forth scanning the dark room as he crouched down with his bow drawn. "Come out here, beast! Come out and fight!" He chuckled darkly, "or are you afraid? Afraid to fight?" He taunted. He heard a low growling noise and his smirk widened. "I knew I would find you eventually. Your death is inevitable now. And then Beall will be mine." Gaston cackled.

"Beall?" Adam growled looking at the hunter that had crept into his midst.

Gaston squinted his eyes toward the dark corner where the voice had came from, "Yes. I'm sure you know him well. He was your prisoner after all."

The pain of the word prisoner hurt Adam. He knew it was true, but still the truth of it reviled to him hurt his already shattered heart. Had Beall sent this hunter to kill him for what he was? And if so, that thought alone was just as painful. The boy never truly loved him at all, but was playing his heart for a fool just to get free. Those thoughts hurt him but they also angered him. How dare he be so stupid! To think anyone could love him was preposterous. How could he be so blind? He had become blinded by the beauty of the boy and eventually by his love for the boy. And now he had sent a hunter to get rid of him so know one would know that he had fraternized with such a monster, he thought angrily. He was hurt but felt ultimately betrayed. His heart was a fool and so was he, he thought.

Gaston cackled again, "Were you in love with him, Beast?" He asked snarky, "Why would he be in love with something like you, when he could have someone like me?"

The hunter was right, he knew, but he had no idea who this man was and if Beall had truly sent him. Still the thought hurt if Beall had really sent this hunter to kill him. "Why have you come?" He asked the hunter.

Gaston laughed evilly, "Isn't obvious?" He asked then smirked again, "I've come to kill you and then Beall will be mine."

"Yours? You speak of him as if he is something to be owned." Adam said as he squinted dubiously at the hunter.

Gaston chuckled, "He is. And I will take him for my very own once I've bathed in your blood."

"And what if he doesn't want you to take him?" Adam asked.

"I will simply take him by force and once I am done with him he will join you. I'm sure he would like that. He is, after all, an ungrateful brat that needs adjusting." Gaston said with a smug look on his face.

This angered Adam and he let out a loud roar and attacked the hunter. He felt an arrow tip pierce his shoulder but the adrenaline pumping through his vines made him feel no pain. The hunter grunted as Adam grabbed him and threw him across the room into some old furniture. The hunter landed hard but recovered surprisingly quick. The hunter drew his sword and came charging at him with a horrifying battle cry, "AHHHHHRRRGGG!"

Adam knew the hunter was too fast for him to avoid the blow but he could block it and maybe do away with the threat all together. He thought that as he held out his large paw to catch the blade. The sharp blade sliced into his flesh with a brutal, unyielding, sting that stung up the nerves of his arm. He roared out but managed to stop the blade and take it from the hunters grasp. His large crystal blue eyes locked eyes with slightly frightened cold blue ones as he threw the blade off of the balcony. Adam snarled at the hunter and back handed him, making the hunter fly across the room, yet again. It was then that he heard Beall's voice cry out, "ADAM!"

And there he stood, his beautiful Beall, his lover, his hearts desire, the only one that had manged to thaw his cold, frozen, heart, and make it beat with a fierce, desperate longing that he never knew he had. "Beall... You came back..." Adam said with tears in his eyes as the boy ran to him and into his embrace.

"Oh, of course I did." Beall said through his own tears, "I could never truly leave you, ever. And I had to warn you, about Gaston. He has gone mad! And wants to kill you! I had to-" Beall sobbed into Adam's shoulder, "I had to stop him!" Another sob erupted from the boy, "I couldn't bare the thought of loosing you!"

Adam held the boy closer in his arms as he closed his eyes and sniffed the boys beautiful hair. It was then that he felt a sharp pain erupt in his lower forearm. His eye lids flew open and he roared out in pain. Beall gasped sharply as suddenly the boy was yanked from his arms and the blood stained knife was pressed to his lovely throat.

Adam looked angrily at the hunters face as he clutched his wounded arm. The hunter smirked with triumph, "How sentimental. One last embrace before I kill you, beast!" He gripped a hand in the boys hair and yanked his head back farther. The knife pressed hard against the boys throat and a bead of blood dripped from his neck. The boy winced in pain and stared at Adam with fear filled eyes. "Or maybe I will kill the boy and make you watch him die, beast."

 **Oh no! Not Beall! Cliffhanger!**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter if you did please leave a review and fav. for more! Also you can become a patron and support me at**

 **user?u=14474462**

 **and follow me on the amino app on the fanfiction amino:**

 **/p/i7tow**

 **Thank you for all of your support! See you next time! Queen out!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Sorry its taken me so long to update, I had some personal things come up that I am still working through**

 **however that shouldn't stop me from doing something that I love to do and that is providing you guys with this awesome**

 **fanfic work. With that being said I do not own original story or characters. Please enjoy and this is a tear-jerker so you might want to get the tissues ready. You have been warned.**

Chapter 27

Beall chuckled softly as his stubborn anger hit him. "Go ahead! Kill me, Gaston! I would rather die then be your molly boy!"

Gaston grew angry at Beall's outburst and pressed the knife harder against Beall's throat, "Is that so? You would rather be this monsters molly then be with me?"

"You're the monster! Adam is more man than you will ever be, Gaston! I will gladly be in his keep for eternity than be with you!" As Beall struggled to say that he looked at Adam's eyes turn soft and then flashed angry at Gaston. He could feel Gaston's grip on his hair tighten and pull painfully at his scalp. He winced but he had to focus on his hands as he was slowly pulling the small dagger he had with him out of its hiding place. He pressed it softly against Gaston's chest so that he wouldn't feel it's presents just yet.

"Let him go." Adam growled angrily as he crouched down slightly.

"Don't move, beast! Or your molly boy will meet an unfortunate end!" Gaston warned as the blade at Beall's throat sliced into him once again.

"Ah..." Beall groaned in pain. "Adam, don't listen to him. He wouldn't kill me just yet. He hasn't had his way with me, yet."

Gaston chuckled, "You think I won't kill you because I haven't had your pucker yet?" He laughed bitterly, "Don't tempt me, foolish boy! I can always have my way with you after." He chuckled darkly at Beall's horrified look.

"You disgust me!" The boy yelled and he watched as Adam advanced on them while Gaston was distracted.

Gaston laughed hardily like he had already won. His laughs stopped as Adam quickly stepped behind them and out of Beall's sight. "Let go, beast or I will kill him." Gaston warned but his voice shook and was slightly thick almost like it was hard for him to say.

It was then that Beall made the small dagger known as he pressed the tip of the blade firmly to Gaston's chest. "Or maybe you let me go and I won't kill you."

Gaston gasped as he felt the blade hit his sternum, "You wouldn't."

"No? You tried to rape me! Twice! You're a mad man, and you deserve a fate worse than death!" The boy yelled out in his anger as Adam growled with anger at the boy's words. This man had tried to force himself on his beloved, twice. How dare he, he thought.

The room felt claustrophobic as none of them moved, but each took shallow angry breaths. It was then that the door burst open and a voice rang out, "Beall!" The loud bang came suddenly and with out warning causing the three of them to jump. Gaston's blade stung against Beall's neck, and Beall's blade ended up in Gaston's chest.

"Ugh..." Gaston grunted as the blade plunged deep into him. It was then that Adam yanked the mans arm back and his blade dropped to the floor as a sickening crunch came from the man.

Beall gasped as the blade sliced into the side of his neck and he fell to the floor. "Ah!" He cried and blood poured out onto the floor bellow him. He slapped his hand over the gushing wound as more blood flowed out of him.

"AHHHH!" Gaston cried out in agony as his arm was twisted back unnaturally and he was thrust against a wall with his throat grasped in a forceful hold by Adam. The man whimpered and thrashed about as he was lifted off of the floor. Blood gushed out of his mouth and chest around the blade but this didn't discourage Adam as his anger got the better of him and he crushed the man's windpipe. A crunch and a squelching noise emanated off of the man as well as a whimpering wheezing like sound with gurgling as the man choked on his own blood. Adam was sick of looking at the mans disgusting blood soaked face, so he threw him to the floor so that he could slowly die. And there he gurgled and wheezed until the sounds stopped and his body went still.

While Adam dealt with the mad man June and Maurice came into the room and went to Beall's side as he hit the floor. "Oh, Beall. There's so much blood..." June gasped with worry in his voice as he pressed his hands on top of Beall's to stop the bleeding.

"Don't worry... It's not as bad as it looks..." Beall grunted out and winced.

"Shh, don't talk." June said to Beall, "Maurice, I need a cloth a bandage anything! Hurry!" He said to Maurice.

Maurice ripped his shirt and handed it to the young man. "Here. Please hold on my son." He said as he gripped the boy's free hand in his own.

Beall smiled at his father, "...It's...okay..father... I'm..fine..." He gasped out as he winced with pain while June wrapped the cloth around his neck. The bleeding had slowed but it was still pumping out of him at a worrying rate.

"Beall, my love." Adam said softly as he landed on his knees beside Beall.

Beall turned his gaze to Adam, "It's okay...I'll be okay..."

"This is my fault..." He said softly with defeat as his eyes turned sad.

Beall clicked his tongue at Adam, "No, you saved me."

"But you're hurt..."

Beall's eyes softened at the tears in Adam's eyes, "But I'm alive. It's okay..." Beall gasped as his face started to pale. "At least for a little longer... I can be with you... Because.. I..I..." He started to loose conciseness and he could feel the darkness pull at him, but he was determined to say this one thing before he left this cruel world, he thought. He grabbed onto Adam's lapels as Adam cradled him in his arms. He could hear his fathers whimpering and crying somewhere near by but he couldn't think about that. "I...I... l-love.. you..." and with that last word the darkness swallowed him.

Adam saw the light leave his beloveds eyes as those once beautiful honey brown eyes turned flat and his breath left him flat and immobile. "No... No... No! Beall! My love! Noooo!" Adam roared as tears ran down his furry cheeks. "Beall!" He cried, "Please! Don't leave me! Please..." He cried helplessly as he buried his face into Beall's lifeless body."Please... come back to me... I love you too..."

XXX

In the foyer before Beall's death...

All of the villagers and enchanted furnishings were battling it out in an epic battle. LeFou had even joined the furnishings side as well as some of the other villagers along side Maurice and June. As the battle war on the villagers began to become exhausted. And the furnishing began to run out of resources.

"There! Left!" Maurice yelled as he swung his sword to knock against another villagers sword.

June turned to the left and shot his arrow at a villagers shoulder, "I'm running out of arrows, my love!"

Maurice grunted as he successfully knocked the sword out of the villagers hands and knocked the large man out. "I realize that, my sweet!"

"Should we not make new plans then?" June asked as he kicked another villager away and into a wall where Madam smacked the villager with one of her doors. "Good work, wardrobe!" He smiled at her.

"Hmph! That's Madam to you, young man!" She huffed.

"My apologizes, Madam." He said with a smile.

"We should indeed make new plans soon, Monsieur!" Lumire said as he slid along the railing of the stairs.

At about that time a loud yell came echoing from the west wing. "Beall!" Maurice yelled in worry and fear.

"Go! Help him!" Lumire yelled and Maurice and June nodded at the candle holder and raced to Beall's rescue.

XXX

In the foyer after Beall's death...

Almost all of the villagers were wounded and if they were not they had retreated.

"I believe that was the last of the invaders." Lumire said as he hopped closer to the group of other furnishings.

"Yes I do believe we have indeed won." Cogsworth said as he smiled at Lumire. That is when he noticed the golden light coming from Lumire's back. "You're glowing!" He said with bewilderment.

Lumire blinked at Cogsworth as he looked at him with astonishment, "So are you!"

"We all are!" Madam said.

"I think they did it! They have broken the spell!" Mrs. Potts said with glee.

"Yes, Yes! I can feel my old self again!" Lumire said as the glowing intensified.

"Me as well!" Cogsworth said as the glowing covered the whole room making Lefou cover his eyes.

When the glowing stopped there were people in the place of the furnishings that Lefou vaguely recognized. As the minutes ticked by he soon realized that this was the princes castle and these people were his staff. How had he forgotten such a thing?

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that if you did you know what to do by now. Thanks and see you next time! Queen out!**


End file.
